Cyclonian Public Enemies
by mastermind123
Summary: This is what I thought it would be like if there was another group, sort of like the Storm hawks, but with more modern weaponry. AerrowxOC. PiperxOC. I DON'T OWN THE STORM HAWKS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prison Break

It was a hot day on Terra Zartacla. All of the prisoners were going out for a morning march to get there exercise for the day. Talons were watching the prisoners very closely. When one of the prisoners in the line, a plane old civilian who had simply spoken out against Cyclonia, in one of there occupied territories, the talon guards started to beat him mercilessly with there staffs. All of the others just watched.

After the morning exercise, the prisoners were marched into the large room that had hundreds of assembly lines and, behind those, about a fifty one-hundred foot long tables, that had two rows of sewing machines. The assembly lines were to made the Cyclonian skimmers. And the tables were where the talon uniforms were going to be sewn together.

The stronger half of the group was put on the assembly line, while the rest of the others were put on the sewing machines. Everyone had a box of supplies needed for the days work. An older man with grayish-white hair, greenish-brown eyes, and peach skin picked up a larger box (marked Johnathon Porter Senior), and headed over to the sewing tables. He was followed by two teen aged boys and a middle aged man.

The first teenage boy had brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The second boy had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and light tan skin. The middle aged man had black hair brown eyes, and peach skin. All of them were wearing the same red and tan prison stripes. Porter Senior set the box at the end of the table that was closest to the door. He opened the box up the minute the assembly lines and sewing machines started to kick into gear.

When he was sure that the talon guards couldn't hear him, Porter Senior opened the box. In it was a layer of coiled tubes of thread. Porter moved the layer and under it were four silenced pistols and a folded piece of paper. The boy with blue eyes took it, unfolded it and read it.

"What's it say Walker?" asked Porter.

Outside the prison, a black Chevy Sedan pulled up to the front courtyard. The driver that got out was about fifteen years old. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and peach skin. He was wearing what looked like some kind of police officer's uniform. When he shut the door, he opened that back seat door on the driver's side. Another boy, about fourteen, also with brown hair, brown eyes, but slightly tanned skin got out. His hands were cuffed in the front. He was wearing a black suite with a white shirt, black vest and tie, all topped off with a black jacket that matched the suite.

The boy that pulled him out of the car had a small visitor's badge that read "Kyle Wilson".

"Come on let's go. I don't want to spend all day here sweating my ass off." ordered Kyle.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I wouldn't want your day to be ruined." said the brown haired boy.

"Shut up Porter." said Kyle, as he started to walk the boy to the front door. As they were entering, the boy carefully looked at the guard posts. There was only one over the main door. "_This is gonna be so easy that I may not even have any fun this morning." _thought the boy. And the front door opened.

"Walker! What dose the paper say?" asked Porter as he saw handwriting through the paper. The hazel-eyed boy took a look at it and said, "It says, 'You better be in the front lobby in ten minutes. Don't screw around in there."

"Thank you Steven." said Porter. He took a pistol, as did the others, and concealed it. He then said "Alright, there's four guards in the room. We can each take one, but it's going to have to be simultaneous." said Porter. Everyone nodded. "Okay, move out." ordered Porter.

Each walked up to a guard, and disarmed them in their own special way. The black haired man walked up behind his talon, wrapped his arm around the talon's neck and shoved his pistol under the talon's chin.

Porter walked up to another talon's side and smacked him in the face with the butt of the pistol, grabbed the talon's shoulder and put the pistol to the back of his head.

Steven and Walker did the exact same thing. They walked up to the last two talon's sides, just as Porter did, but instead of hitting them right away, Walker and Steven tapped the opposite shoulder, of the side that they were standing on. When the talons looked and found that the other guards were subdued, Walker and Steven wrapped their arms around the guard's necks.

"John. The room is secure." Said the black haired man.

"Thank you for the information Eric." said Porter. They then lined up with their hostages and walked out of the assembly room, and down the hallway to the front lobby.

When Kyle walked in with his prisoner he was greeted by Haymish in the front lobby. There was a barred door and beyond it was the warden, Mr. Moss himself, and another talon guard, sitting at a table, playing a card game.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Moss.

"I'm a bounty hunter. And I have a prisoner that has been causing quite a bit of trouble for my home terra. His name is Johnathon Porter Junior, and I understand that he just got out of prison." answered Kyle.

"Hey, I know this kid." said the talon. "You were just paroled out of here."

"Was he now?" asked Moss.

"Whooie. You didn't last long John." said Haymish.

"No I didn't. My friends and family call me John. But a son of a bitch like you had better refer to me as Mr. Johnathon Porter." said Johnathon. And with that, he flicked his wrists. When he did that, the handcuffs popped right off of his hands. Johnathon then pulled an AK-47 out of his coat, and hit Haymish square in the face with it. Moss was about to flip the alarm switch before he noticed that Kyle was holding one army shot gun in each of his hands.

"Open this door or I'll bow you both in half." ordered Kyle. Moss did as he was told. At the very moment that the cell door was opened, Porter Senior, Walker, Steven, and Eric all walked into the lobby from assembly.

"You did it son." said Porter Senior as he threw the talon against the wall.

"We sure did dad." said Johnathon, tapping his father's shoulder. He then walked up to the front door, and called Kyle over. Kyle put his shot guns back on his back holsters and walked over to Johnathon.

"Yeah John?" asked Kyle.

"Great performance. Now I need you to walk back to the Sedan. Make it look like nothing's wrong." ordered Johnathon.

"All right." said Kyle slyly. He opened the door and walked back outside. Back in the lobby, the prisoners were changing into the talon uniforms. Eric started mercilessly beating the talon. The talon started to scream loudly.

"UNCLE ERIC !!!!!" screamed Johnathon.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Eric.

"Can't you hear the air raid alarm blaring." said Johnathon. At the mere mention of the word "alarm" the whole room fell silent. Sure enough, there was an air raid siren getting louder and louder.

"We have to go now!" said Walker. Steven nodded and Johnathon started to head for the door, along with everyone else. When he got outside, Johnathon heard the air raid siren increase in volume. When everyone else got outside they started to run towards the Sedan. Johnathon could hear Kyle honking the horn over the alarm. From behind him, Johnathon heard a talon scream, "There they are!!!!"

Okay. First chapter of, hopefully, many to come. Please review and tell me what needs improvement.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

"There they are!" screamed a talon, from the guard's nest. Johnathon Porter Junior took out his AK-47, turned around, and began to fire quick bursts at the guard's nest. Eric, Steven, and Walker rushed passed him.

"Eric, give me your pistol!" shouted Porter Senior. Eric did as he was told, he tossed his pistol to Porter Senior, and kept running to the Sedan. Porter helped his son hold off the guards with his pistols. Steven and Walker were the first passengers to get to the car. Walker got in the back seat of the driver's side. Steven jumped and slid across the hood of the car, and got in the passenger's seat. When he eventually got there, Eric got into the back seat of the passenger's side.

When Johnathon looked to see if everyone was in the car, he started to back up towards it along with Porter Senior. Now that everyone had a seat, Johnathon and his father got into the back of the Sedan, and closed the door. Just after the door was shut, Kyle slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward.

Eric wiped beads of sweat off of his brow and let out a long sigh of relief. But he was then shoved into the wall by Porter Senior, who had his pistol to the back of his bother's skull.

"You blew our cover Eric. We could have been out of there without firing a single shot. But I guess the word "stealth" doesn't mean a damned thing to you, does it Eric." said Porter Senior, as calm as ever.

"You would shoot your own brother John?" asked Eric, a bit startled.

"If push comes to shove, yes I would. But I won't, right now anyway. But mark my words, if you ever steer away from a plan like that again and it puts all of our lives in danger, god is my witness, I will kill you without hesitation." answered Porter, as he took his pistol back and put it on the floor. It was there, that he noticed was a large gray blanket over what looked like some long, narrow pipes. Porter lifted up the corner of the blanket, and saw that they weren't pipes at all. They were anti-air/vehicle rocket launchers.

Porter smirked and put the blanket corner back down. When he looked up, he saw that Kyle was looking at him in the rear view mirror. "Kyle. Were you coming for a fight or to break us out?" asked Porter.

"Kyle, how far away are the Storm Hawks?" asked Johnathon.

"The rocket launchers were John's idea. We're probably gonna need them when the prison guards get reorganized. And the Storm Hawks are about, ten minutes out." said Kyle.

"How long, would you say, before that happens?" asked Steven.

"Sooner than it should have." said Johnathon.

"What do you mean?" asked Walker.

"He means look behind us you stupid morons." answered Eric. Everyone looked back. They all saw about fifteen talons riding after them. The two leaders were Moss, with scratches on his skimmer. And Haymish, with a bloody nose, where Johnathon hit him.

"John, give me Kyle's shotguns." screamed Eric. Porter Senior passed back the two shotguns. Eric took one and laid the other one down on the floor. Johnathon took out his AK-47 and loaded in a fresh new clip. He then opened up the back of the Sedan, when the talons got close enough, and both Johnathon and Eric Porter opened fire. Meanwhile, up in the middle, Porter Senior was getting an RPG launcher (rocket propelled grenade) ready.

"Okay, Walker. What I'm going to need you to do is keep handing me rockets once I've fired them off." ordered Porter. Walker nodded his head. "Okay then." he said. Porter Senior unbuckled his seat-belt, put his rocket launcher on the roof-wrack, and sat up on the window sill of the door. He found a talon that was within accuracy and safe distance and fired.

The rocket hit its target and blew three talons off of the dirt path that Kyle was driving on. Porter smirked after he heard quite a few rowdy cheers from inside the car. He reached his hand in, and received another rocket for the launcher. In the back seat, Johnathon and Eric were shooting the talons that got too close for the RPG. Haymish and another talon were quickly closing in on them. Eric used his last two shells, from the first shotgun, on the talon. He managed to pop the talon's tires, which made him swerve into a tree. Johnathon emptied his second to last clip on Haymish tires, but after seeing what just happened to his talon counter-part, Haymish instinctively switched to flight mode. He still stayed pretty close to the ground, though, in fear of getting blown out of the sky.

When Jonathon's clip was empty, he took it out, but instead of placing it on the floor of the car, he threw it at Haymish. The clip hit him in the forehead, and when he was doubled over in pain, Haymish accidentally hit the booster jets on his skimmer, which caused him to pass the Sedan, and crash into a tree, just like his talon counter-part. Johnathon couldn't help but laugh at him.

After a bit more RPG fire from Porter Senior, there were only three talons and Moss left. But seeing as Moss, and the three talons knew what they were up against, they stayed beyond accuracy range of the RPG, and they were also in flight mode. But what they didn't see was Walker getting on his window sill, with a stinger missile launcher (anti-air missiles).

He locked on to Moss, and fired. Moss was watching the missile getting closer and closer and swerved at the last minute. The missile blew up about twenty feet behind him and, even though none of the missile's shrapnel made a mark on Moss, it sure did one hell of a job on the outer plating of the back of his heliscooter, and it completely tore up the propeller and engines beyond repair.

"NOOO!!!!!!! Not you too Bessie." Moss shouted as he went into a nose dive towards the ground. Unfortunately, Moss had to abandon Bessie after he tried everything he could to get out of the nose dive. He jumped onto a nearby talon's skimmer, which was flying low enough to see Johnathon and Eric flipping them off, with both hands, from the back of the Sedan.

Moss was about to tell the last few talons to attack but discovered that they were flying away from the escapees. After a few seconds he heard why the talons, including the one that he was hitching a ride with, were so eager to get away. The Condor's horn could be heard form everywhere.

"Stork take us down." said Aerrow, coolly. Stork piloted the Condor into a small clearing. "Finn, Junko, get to blasting." ordered Aerrow.

"You got it dude." said Finn, as the side turrets on the Condor opened up. Finn and Junko took out the four remaining talons. As the Condor landed, everyone got out of the car. When the Storm Hawks came down the entrance path, and saw Porter Senior, Steven, Walker, and Eric in talon uniforms, they immediately want to battle positions.

"Whoa!!! Guys hold on a sec." said Johnathon, as he got in between the crowd. "Arrow, these are the prisoners that we just broke out. Dad, Uncle Eric, everyone else, except for you Kyle, these guys are the Storm Hawks."

Just as Johnathon finished explaining, a thin thirteen year old, black-haired girl, ran down the entrance path of the Condor, busted through the Storm Hawks, ran all the way to Eric, and wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing.

"Oh my god, daddy. I thought I was never going to see you again." she said through sobs.

"I know Jessica. I thought the same thing." said Eric, returning the hug.

"I hate to be the one to break up this teary reunion-" said Steven.

"But we have to go now, before Cyclonia finds out about this." said Walker, interrupting Steven.

"Yeah let's get out of here." said Johnathon.

Yay!!!! Second chapter is done. Thanks for keeping up with me so far. Plz review


	3. Heartbroken

Chapter 3

"So these are the guys that you were talking about." said Finn, looking more over in Porter Senior's direction.

"You keep staring at me like that and you're gonna have to buy me dinner." said Porter. The people on his side smirked. The Storm Hawks giggled a little bit, except for Finn. He kind of stormed back on to the Condor.

"For once, Finn's got the right idea. We better get out of here before those talons regroup." said Johnathon as hi and Kyle started to grab guns out of the Sedan. Eric walked over to Johnathon and Kyle and grabbed three rocket launchers. "Before you get those stashed away," said Johnathon to Eric, "can I borrow one of those for a sec." Eric gave Johnathon an RPG and a rocket, and walked towards the Condor. Piper stayed behind to watch Johnathon. He loaded the launcher, pointed it at the Sedan and fired.

The rocket entered the passenger side window and detonated inside the car. Since there was a small bit of rockets left inside, by "accident", the explosion was a bit bigger than Piper anticipated which caused her to almost reel back. When Johnathon was walking towards her, she turned around to walk up to the Condor. In a few seconds Johnathon was right next to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. So did you like that fireworks display?" said Johnathon.

"I wasn't expecting something that big, but yes I did." answered Piper. Eric was standing at the entrance way. When he looked in his direction, Johnathon saw a red bolt hit his uncle square in the back. Johnathon and Piper immediately turned around, weapons drawn. They saw what appeared to be a talon that was trying to made a last stand for the terra's prisoners. Piper fired a few blue bolts at him, while Johnathon took out his pistol, took aim and fired two shots. The first hit the talon in his chest, the second hit him through the lens of the standard talon goggles. The talon fell off of the skimmer and into the trees, while his skimmer crashed into the ground, but not before firing one last bolt at Piper. Johnathon saw this and pulled her close to him just before the bolt hit. When both of them noticed the position that they were in Johnathon and Piper blushed. Then he looked over in his uncle's direction, and ran over to him, along with Piper.

"Damn good shots." said Eric before he slid into unconsciousness.

"Piper, help me move him." ordered Johnathon. She did as she was she was told. Just as the Condor started to lift off, Porter Senior ran into the doorway.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked.

"Eric got shot by a talon." answered Piper.

"Piper and I shot him down though." said Johnathon as he handed Eric off to his father. Porter Senior took Eric and slug him over his shoulder.

…

When Eric was put into the Condor's infirmary, Aerrow pulled him aside.

"Johnathon, I'd would have liked to ask you something." said Aerrow, rather seriously. What Aerrow didn't know was that Piper was right around the corner. She stayed behind that corner though to listen in.

"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" asked Johnathon.

"Would you mind if I started dating your cousin?" asked Aerrow.

"Why? Don't you and Piper have something going?" said Johnathon.

"No, I don't like her like that. It's Jessica that I love." said Aerrow.

"Well why ask me?" asked Johnathon.

"Because once we drop your dad and uncle off, you're probably going to be the go to person when it comes to her." answered Aerrow.

"Yeah sure, just hope that Piper didn't hear any of that." said Johnathon. As if on queue Piper ran across the opening of the hallway, and towards the hanger. "I got her." said Johnathon.

Piper had mounted her skimmer, and started the engine. She had tears streaming down her face. She was about to floor it off of the ramp, when Johnathon got in front of her.

"Get out of my way John." she said.

"No. I know that you're hurt but you look like you need someone to talk to." said Johnathon.

"I'll run you over." she lied.

"No you won't." said Johnathon.

"Aerrow doesn't like me the way I thought he did. But that was all a lie wasn't it." sobbed Piper.

"Piper," said Johnathon "I'm here for you."

"What?" asked Piper.

"I mean what would you think of me, if I told you that I like you the way that you thought that Aerrow liked you." said Johnathon

"You're just saying that to comfort me." she said.

"No I'm not. I love you as much as you loved Aerrow." said Johnathon. Piper was in a small bit of shock because she wasn't expecting something like that to come out of Johnathon's mouth. She turned off the engine.

"You really mean that?" she asked, still crying a little.

"Yes." said Johnathon. Piper turned the skimmer's engine back on and parked it in her spot. She then got off and walked up close to Johnathon. "But I can understand if you wouldn't want to-" Johnathon was cut off by Piper wrapping him into a long and fiery kiss.


	4. To The Reader

Okay. When you read, can you please send me some ideas and/or OC's (OPTIONAL), because I'm starting to run out of ideas. So if you guys could do that, it would be much apprieciated.


	5. Heartwarmer

Chapter 5

When Piper and Johnathon finally released each other, they just stood their and stared into each other's eyes. Piper then just put her head on Johnathon's chest.

"Thank you for coming out here. I probably would have left the team." said Piper.

"Really? That wouldn't have been good; the Storm Hawks would have lost their crystal genius. And I'd be out a girl to talk to every now and then." said Johnathon.

"Wow. Lame." Said a voice form the corner of the hanger. Piper drew her crystal rod and Johnathon took out his pistol, only to find Finn with a video camera.

"Do you want to take him, or can I?" asked Johnathon, holstering his pistol and cracking his knuckles. Finn paled at the sound, and almost tripped himself when trying to rush out of the hanger bay. Johnathon had a toothy grin on his face while Piper just smirked. She put a hand on Johnathon's shoulder and said, "Relax. If Finn ever wants to see his guitar again, undamaged, he'll probably think twice before making a film."

Back in the infirmary, Jessica, Aerrow, and Porter Senior were tending to Eric's wounds.

"Tell me if you can feel this." said Porter Senior. He poked the rim of a huge scorch mark, on Eric's back, and waited for a reaction. He didn't really have to wait long because within seconds, the room filled with loud grunts and a few sobs. "Alrighty then, it seems that the bolt wasn't that bad. Otherwise you'd be in a lot more pain right now. Once the Storm Hawks drop us off on Terra Atmosia, we'll get you a good doctor." continued Porter Senior.

"Do you think the Director will," said Eric cut off by one of the most violent glares from his brother. "Are the kids still in the room?" mouthed Eric to Porter Senior.

Porter simply gave a quick, unnoticeable nod. "Hey guys, why don't you go take a break." said Eric. Aerrow and Jessica looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and walked out.

"You never talk about the agency to them. Johnathon and Jessica aren't ready for that yet." grunted Porter.

"Well when are we going to then? They've got to find out about our past, and their future eventually John." rasped Eric. Porter Senior simply shook his head. "Better to do it sooner because the Director is staring to get impatient." continued Eric.

"How do you know what the Director is thinking?" asked Porter Senior, starting to get suspicious.

"He was the one that was always calling me in jail. He was actually just staring to get prepared to break us out, but then we got the coded messages from _your_ son, and the next thing I know we're boarding the Condor, and I get injured. And here we are." answered Eric.

"Oh. How'd he know that we didn't tell the kids?" asked Porter.

"Come on John. The Director has eyes and ears everywhere." said Eric.

"You told him over the phone didn't you?" asked Porter Senior flatly.

"Yeah." said Eric.

Aerrow and Jessica went out into the living room to find Walker, Steven, and Kyle playing a card game.

"Hey Jessica, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Aerrow.

"Sure." said Jessica. They went out onto the balcony and walked so that they were out of sight form the others. "Okay Aerrow, I think I can see where this is going already. You like me a lot and you finally want to come out and say it." said Jessica. Aerrow's face went from a shocked expression, to a deep shade of red. "I take it was pretty hot on that guess?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were. In fact, I'd say that you were pretty hot" said Aerrow.

"Are we talking about my guess or me personally?" asked Jessica, starting to step closer to Aerrow. "Wait, have you talked to Piper?" she asked.

"No, but she kind of over heard me when I was talking to Johnathon." answered Aerrow.

"Why did you talk to Johnathon about this and not her?" asked Jessica, getting closer to Aerrow again.

"I was going to talk to Piper, but I talked to Johnathon because once we drop everyone but you, Kyle, and Johnathon off, he's probably going to have authority over you." said Aerrow.

"He wishes. I can go out with anyone I want. Yes I'll go out with you." said Jessica.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" said Aerrow, also moving closer to Jessica.

"I'm magic like that." said Jessica, starting to wrap her arms on Aerrow's lower back.

"Cool." said Aerrow, wrapping his arms behind Jessica's neck.

"I know." saidJessica before kissing Aerrow.

"Wow. Even lamer than Johnathon and Piper." said Finn, video camera in hand.

"Finn, come on." said Aerrow and Jessica in unison.

"Master Cyclonis, Mr. Moss is here to see you" said a talon guard.

"Good, send him in." said Cyclonis. Maybe scaring Moss a bit will brighten my day. Moss tried to tiptoe in so that maybe Cyclonis wouldn't hear him. "Close the door Moss." ordered Cyclonis.

"Yes mam." said Moss; feeling scared of what might happen to him once there was no way out.

"I am, disappointed that you couldn't even keep an old man, a middle aged man, and two teenagers from escaping you grip." said Cyclonis.

"Mam, my guard had no idea what was going on. When I finally realized that there was a jailbreak going on, they were almost out the door. Their leader was about Aerrow's age. " said Moss.

"So it was quick then?" asked Cyclonis now very insulted that a boy, about the age of Aerrow, was the master mind of a mass break out.

"Yes mam." answered Moss.

"Well then. You are dismissed Mr. Moss. Oh, and before you go who was that talon who shot one of the prisoners. I want to commemorate him." said Cyclonis, acting almost sincere.

"I did mam." answered Moss, lying to Cyclonis.

"Really, well then you're forgiven." said Cyclonis, acting surprised.

"Really?" asked Moss.

"No! Get out of here now before I have you executed.

"Yes mam." said Moss, turning for the exit and rubbing his neck at the same time.

Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my rabid readers. Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Please r&r. thx.


	6. Landing and Fighting

Chapter 6

Okay everyone, it's time to update. Here's the new chapter. Please r&r. ________________________________________________________________________

"Hey John, what are we gonna do about money? We're gonna need something to pay for the guns that you intend for us to use." said Kyle, as Johnathon and Piper were walking back from the hanger bay. Piper looked at him with a questioning look.

"Why don't we talk after we get to Atmosia." said Johnathon, looking quickly towards Piper and back to Kyle.

"Kay, but don't come crying to me when you don't have a single thing to protect yourself with." said Kyle.

"What did he mean about guns?" asked Piper.

"Kyle and I are from Earth. When he says guns, he means… ah screw it." said Johnathon, throwing away the quick lie. "After you guys drop Steven, Walker, my dad and uncle off, we're hoping to stick around and pretty much just cause a little hell for Cyclonia." said Johnathon with a cruel looking smile on his face.

"Are you going to hurt anyone?" asked Piper, with a bit of concern.

"That depends, are we talking civilians or talons?" asked Johnathon.

"Civilians that are loyal to Cyclonia." said Piper.

"Ohh, you're good. You should probably ask Kyle that since he's a Cyclonian rebel's son. I don't really know the answer to that one yet, but talons, they're as good as dead. Civilians that are loyal to the Sky Knights, consider them as good as protected." said Johnathon. Piper smiled. "Well at least he won't get trigger happy." she thought.

"Terra Atmosia, dead ahead." screamed Stork.

"Stork, dude, relax man, we're right here." said Steven, checking his ear for blood.

"Well you don't need to over-react. You've probably got mind worms anyway." said Stork under his breath.

"What was that?" said Walker, cracking his knuckles.

"Nothing, nothing." said Stork shrilly.

Johnathon and Kyle were putting money down on the table far a pot, to see who would reach Stork first. Aerrow and Jessica walked off of the outside Balcony. He saw the small pile of money on the table and asked "What's that?"

"It's a pool to see who could reach Stork first in a fight, Steven or Walker." said Johnathon

"Oh can I get in on that?" asked Jessica, taking out a few twenties.

"Sure. Who you betting on?" asked Kyle.

"My money is on Stork. I've heard stories about his people. Supposedly, they're extremely good fighters." said Jessica. "Plus I don't really like Steven or Walker. How about you Aerrow, feel like placing a friendly wager?" asked Jessica innocently. Not wanting to offend any of them, Aerrow took out twenty dollars and place it where Jessica placed her money.

"Your right," he said looking to Jessica, "Merbs are extremely good fighters."

When they landed in the town square, Walker and Steven chased after Stork onto the terra. Steven let out a barrage of punches while Walker tried to grab him from behind. Stork jumped out of the mess. while Steven and Walker were beating on each other, they were getting a lot of questioning looks from the towns' people, and eventually altogether, knocked each other unconscious.

"Shit, I just lost a bet." said Kyle with sadness in his eyes. Johnathon took Kyle's money and his own and handed it to Jessica.

"Thanks for playing boys." she said. Johnathon, Aerrow, and Piper walked over to asses the damage.

"Well I think it's safe to say that they won't be getting up for a while." said Kyle.

"I'm not surprised, lets gat them to their houses." said Johnathon, picking up Walker and slinging him over his shoulder. Kyle did the same with Steven.

"Can I come with you?" asked Piper.

"Sure, I could use some company. You know where Steven lives, right

Kyle?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah. Go out with her, have some fun. Who knows, you two might have a lot in common." whispered Kyle reassuringly.

"Yeah, we're kind of already past that stage." whispered Johnathon.

"Come on Piper, after this you can show me that store that only rock stars go to." he said, as sirens started to get closer for Eric. ____________________________________________________________________

Okay everyone. I know what you're thinking, "There's not enough action," or " Who's 'the Director'" trust me. You just have to be patient. I promise the next chapter will have just as much action as the first chapter. If you're wondering about the Director, well you people are gonna have to wait even longer. Please r&r.


	7. Something Unexpected

Okay everyone. I'm now finally able to update. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to thank all of those who have kept up me so far, but anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 7

Piper and Johnathon walked down a cobbled street with little shops and stands on the sidewalk. "I wonder if there are some good crystals in that shop over there." said Piper, as her and Johnathon walked by.

"I don't know but I'm starting to get a lot of weird glances." said Johnathon. "Well are you surprised? You've got an unconscious person slung over your shoulder." said Piper smirking a bit.

"Not for long, here's Walker's house." said Johnathon, stopping in front of a large apartment building. When they got on the third floor, Johnathon tried the door. "Of course, locked." he said flatly. Johnathon took a lock picking kit out of one of his pockets and attempted to pick the door's lock. "This looked so much easier when Kyle showed me." said Johnathon. "Screw it." he said, as he took a chair in the hall and slammed the door. With a mighty slam, the door flew open, and Johnathon took the still unconscious Walker. Piper took out a repairing crystal, and fixed the door's lock.

When Johnathon came out of Walker's bedroom, he silently shut the door and walked over to Piper. "Let's go. I've got to pick up some things at those little shops. " he said. "Okay." said Piper. When they got back into the cobbled streets, there was a man behind a wooden stand that was looking all through the crowds. He was a heavyset man that looked to be Middle-Eastern. He had a black goatee that was connected to his head by very thick side burns.

When he looked in Johnathon's and Piper's direction, he grew a large smile on his face, and yelled "Johnny, Johnny Porter, over here!" Johnathon looked to where his name was being called. When he saw the man flailing his arms, Johnathon also grew a smile, but not the same as the man's. Johnathon's smile looked as if he had just done something devious and cunning. He casually locked his arm with Piper's and walked over to the man.

"Kaled Al-Assad. My god it's been a while since that my dad's birthday." said Johnathon in a joking manner. "Young Johnny Porter. You're right; it has been far too long. How is your father? I hear that he's in prison, along with yourself." said Al-Assad, with a very thick Middle—Eastern accent. Johnathon stepped a little bit behind Piper and kind of ran his fingers across his throat. Al-Assad's eyes grew wide as he nodded a bit. Piper looked at Johnathon just as he was putting his hand down; she then looked at what Al-Assad was selling. He had all sorts of jewelry from all different terras. She was amazed at this one gold piece that she recognized from Terra Sahar.

"And who is this? A lady friend of little Johnny?" asked Al-Assad raising an eyebrow at Johnathon. "Yes, she's my girlfriend, if that's what you're implying." said Johnathon with a hint of sarcasm. "Well whoever she is, she has a very fine eye for art." said Al-Assad, spotting the piece that Piper was examining. "Kaled, if you've got a minute, can I talk to you in the back?" asked Johnathon. "You don't mind waiting out here do you Piper?" he asked.

"Why yes. Of course Johnny, I'm not very busy right now." said Al-Assad as he picked up a few more trays of jewelry. "And your lady friend can have a look at these." he said putting some beautiful pieces on the display table. "Sure Johnathon, I don't mind." said Piper picking up a gold butterfly necklace, encrusted with emeralds. "Great." said Johnathon as he followed Al-Assad into and ally way.

"Okay, first, Piper doesn't know that I've served some jail-time on Zartacla, so I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about it. Secondly, I need to know where I can start raking in some serious money." said Johnathon.

"Well I apologize about the prison hint, but the only places that would give you money is if you're a shop keeper." said Al-Assad, with an "I wish I could be of more help" look. He sat down in a chair and lit a cigar.

"No, I'm talking about jobs that exercise my extra-curricular skills." said Johnathon in a kind of hushed tone.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so. I hear rumors that the Sky Knight Counsel has some contracts available. You should look into that." said Al-Assad.

"They do? Wow, I didn't think that the Sky Knight Counsel was," Johnathon was cut short by a loud cry of terror. "That sounds like Piper." he said, already half way back to the jewelry stand. When he ran out of the ally and into a busy shopping street, Johnathon only glimpsed, for a moment, Piper being dragged into another ally way, by three hoodlum looking guys. He ran towards the ally way, turned and ran down it. When he was close enough he could hear Piper crying, and a two men talking to each other in Spanish. "Jesus." said Johnathon, as he took out his pistol and put a silencer on it.

When Johnathon silently came out of the shadows, he saw that there were three men on the group. Two looked as if they were having a heated debate, while the third was pinning Piper to the wall, and then started to pull her pants down. Johnathon had seen enough. He took aim and shot the man, who was about to rape Piper, in the head. The two that were arguing whipped their heads in Johnathon's direction. Johnathon didn't hesitate to kill the man that was closest to him. The last one, however, was a bit quicker to react than expected. He pulled a knife out of nowhere and ran at Johnathon. The man kicked the pistol out of Johnathon's hand. He then started to slash at Johnathon whit his knife.

Johnathon blocked one of the slashes, but was cut on his left arm. The man grinned, as he stared at the place where he had wounded Johnathon. "Oh, you want to start in with that shit. Alright, let's get it on." said Johnathon. Apparently, the man understood him and kept slashing. Johnathon caught the man's arm and punched the back of his elbow. There was a gut wrenching series of snaps and cracks, as the man screamed in pain. Johnathon didn't waste ant time. He tackled the man and slammed him into the ground. Unfortunately, the man got his knife back with his good arm, and was trying to stab Johnathon in the throat. Both Johnathon and the thug were trying to force their way to achieve what they wanted, the thug wanted Johnathon dead, and Johnathon wanted the thug dead.

After a minute of this, Johnathon was about to give up. He stared at the man's face, only to watch his right temple explode in a shower of bone and blood. The thug fell dead on Johnathon's body. Johnathon hefted the man off, and stared in bewilderment at the hole in the man's skull. He then looked to Piper, who had his pistol in her hand, still smoking from the gunshot. Johnathon got up and sat down next to Piper, who started to sob uncontrollably. Johnathon calmly took his pistol from her hands, and saw that the men had beaten her a little bit. He then put his arms around her and just sat there in a hug.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Condor." said Johnathon, helping Piper get up. She hadn't stopped sobbing, and just leaned into Johnathon's shoulder. They walked back outside, meeting Al-Assad at the ally's entrance. He immediately frowned when he saw Piper crying. "We can talk again later. Do you mind cleaning up for me? " said Johnathon. Al-Assad simply nodded and asked "How many are there?" "Three." he said.

When Johnathon and Piper got back to the Condor, they just went into the living room, and just huddled close to each other. "Did I just do what I think I did?" asked Piper, hoping that he would say no. "Yes, you did. You saved my life Piper, you did what you thought was the right thing to do. If you hadn't shot that man, I probably would be dead and you would be on your way to some kind of hide out, in the middle of nowhere." said Johnathon.

"But I killed him. I've never killed anything before in my life." hiccupped Piper. "It's alright Piper. I can tell you right now, that is not a feeling that you ever get used to." said Johnathon, reassuring her.

Wow, Piper killed someone. That's new. I wonder what will happen next. Oh well, that's gonna have to wait till next time. But while you wait, please r&r.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yay, finally updating. Since it's been way too long since the last time I updated, I'm going to try and make this one longer, jsut for you my faithful readers.

When Kyle got back from Steven's house, he noticed that Johnathon and Piper were huddled close together on the couch. His first thought was "_Wow, good for you Johnathon_." But, as he got closer, he realized that Piper looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Johnathon heard his footsteps and looked up.

"What's going on Piper? I know Johnathon bites, but I don't think he bites that hard." said Kyle with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Piper just shot her first rapist." answered Johnathon.

"Who was he, you?" asked Kyle, still joking, then noticing Johnathon's bleeding arm. "What happened to your arm?'

"The rapist cut me. Maybe I should get it stitched up." said Johnathon, as calm as ever. Piper looked up and also saw Johnathon's arm. "Oh my god. I totally forgot about that. Come on, I'll patch you up in my room." said Piper, still wiping tears from her blood shot eyes. As they were walking down the hall way, Kyle mouthed "Good job" while giving a thumbs up to Johnathon. Johnathon returned Kyle's gestures with a single finger before following Piper.

Aerrow and Jessica walked back into the Condor, both were laughing about all different things. "Thank go she's laughing, I thought that I was never going to get her mind off of how hurt her dad is." thought Aerrow. They were greeted by Kyle in the living room, who was polishing his pistol.

"Where's Johnathon?" asked Jessica.

"Probably getting lucky with Piper." said Kyle, without thinking. Aerrow almost collapsed immediately after Kyle finished. Kyle and Jessica looked at Aerrow. "Gotcha." said Kyle with a smug little smirk on his face. For a second, Aerrow wanted to charge at Kyle, but then decided not to after noticing the now shiny pistol resting on the table.

"Now, let me just find a healing crystal." said Piper, franticly starting to brush piles of paper off of her desk. After no luck of finding anything on her desk, Piper whipped around, only to slam into Johnathon, knocking them both down.

"Piper, relax. It's just a scratch, it's not like I'm gonna lose the whole arm." said Johnathon, quickly grabbing her shoulders. "My god she's beautiful." thought Johnathon.

"I know. I'm just a little, off." said Piper. She didn't hear Finn walk up to the door.

"You should feel a bit off. But I must say, your doing pretty well for it only being your first time." said Johnathon, his voice sounding very soothing. Finn froze, then put his ear to the door to listen in for more.

Finn's POV___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Really. Well, how did you think I did when that guy was on top of you." asked Piper. The size of my eyes went from marbles to dinner plates.

"You did good, you stayed out of things, found your weapon of choice and took care of business." said Johnathon in a very reassuring manner. By this time I had to barge in to say something, but when he saw Johnathon holding Piper with a bleeding arm, I got the perverted thoughts out of his head. Piper and Johnathon looked at him, both with a _don't you knock_ look on their face.

"Hi Finn. Do you need anything." asked Piper.

"No. Well actually, what were the two of you just talking about?" I asked.

"A person that I just killed." said Piper. My jaw dropped. Piper had just said that with the utmost tranquility in her voice, that I could have sworn she was lying. Piper's was nice and caring and, and... and...... What the hell am I thinking. If she truly did kill someone, than that means that she won't have any hesitation if she wants to kill me. Note to self try never to piss off Piper for a while.

Third Person POV_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn had look of utter fear. Johnathon and Piper gave each other questioning glances, and looked back at Finn.

"Is there something wrong Finn? You look like you've just been seriously traumatized." said Johnathon.

"Uhhhh. No, nothing's wrong. Heh heh heh. I'm just gonna be in my room for a bit, let me know if any hot chicks call the Condor." said Finn in a complete rush. As he was backing out of the room, he bumped into something and whipped around, only to find a bookshelf, with, oddly enough, Radar perched on top of it. Finn,was already out the door before he could notice.

"Hey Radar, could you come down here and help me find the first aid kit." asked Piper cheerfully. Radar cautiously came down from the shelf and grabbed a needle. Johnathon twitched slightly, which caught Piper's attention. "What's the matter, not afraid of needles are you?" asked Piper playfully.

"Um, no not at all. Why would you think that?" said Johnathon sarcastically, while still keeping his eye on the needle in Radar's hand. "I just hate getting shots." muttered Johnathon.

"Me too. But would you rather go through this without nova cane because, I can't seen to find a healing crystal." said Piper sympathetically. At this moment, Aerrow and Kyle walked to the entry way.

"Wow Radar, Johnathon let you get that close to him with a needle in your hand?" asked Kyle, with a shocked look on hos face. Aerrow let out a sigh of relief knowing that this is what was actually going on in Piper's room. Radar chirped a little and stepped a bit closer to Johnathon, who backed away immediately. "Oh just take it and get it over with you big baby." said Kyle, casually looking to Piper, "Would you like me to hold him down Piper?"

"Kyle, don't you dare-" said Johnathon just as Kyle wrapped him in an extremely strong bear hug.

"Aerrow, hold his legs. Radar, shoot him up." grunted Kyle. Both did exactly as they were told and, within seconds,Johnathon's whole right arm was numb. Piper immediately went to work on sewing Johnathon's arm up. After this was all done with, Kyle let Johnathon down and said "Now that wasn't so hard now was it."

"I. Am going. To kick. Your. Ass." said Johnathon in a voice that would have made Cyclonis herself go into a shivering fit.

* * *

(That night: Johnathon's Bedroom)

Johnathon lied awake in his bed, that the Storm Hawks were generous enough to give him. "What in God's name could the Sky Knight council want mercenaries for. Last I checked, they were winning the war against Cyclonia." Johnathon thought to himself. "Well, I guess Kyle, Walker, Steven, and I will find out tomorrow."

* * *

Piper's POV

I was running through a crowded city street. My mind was racing but this one thought or, it was actually more of a question would not stop bugging me. "Is someone following me?" Repeatedly I keep checking over my shoulder, every time, it's always a new group of people. Except for this one man. He looked about as tall as I am, he had a full head of black hair, tied in a pony tail in the back. He had tan skin, high cheekbones, brown eyes, and a very thick black mustache. He started to advance towards me. I turned around and tried to pretend I didn't see him, But I walked at a quicker pace than before I stopped. I looked over my shoulder again, and the same man was following me, matching my pace, and pulling out a knife. I ran through the, now empty, streets, and looked again. The man now had a small, but noticeable hole in his right temple, and was gaining on me. I kept running and looked for the last time. He was right behind me and had now tackled me. The last thing I saw was the man raising his knife hand, and bringing it down and stabbing me in the throat.

* * *

Third Person POV

Piper awoke from her nightmare with a slight shriek. She looked from wall to wall of her room. "Oh my god. That felt so real." thought Piper, wiping cold beads of sweat off of her brow. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then jumped as there was a knock on her door. Piper sighed, got up and opened the door, to find Johnathon standing there, with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" asked Piper, a little confused.

"I mean are you alright. I was taking a walk so I could go back to sleep. I came to your door, and you screamed." he said.

"Oh, that I was just having this, this pretty bad dream. But other than that, yeah, I'm fine." answered Piper.

"Are you sure? Nothing that you want to talk about?" asked Johnathon.

"Nope. I'm good." said Piper, giggling shrilly.

"Okay, well, then, goodnight." said Johnathon, turning to walk down the hallway.

"Goodnight." said Piper. Just as she was about to close the door, she stuck her head out in the hallway, and said, "Actually, there is something that's bothering me." Johnathon turned around and walked back to Piper.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you spend the night in here? It's going to take me a while to explain." asked Piper. Johnathon's eye's shot open as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah come on." said Piper taking Johnathon's hand and pulling him in, and casually shutting the door behind her. They lied down on the bed and Piper explained her dream to the goriest details.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep, and we can talk about this again in the morning." said Johnathon. Piper managed a brief "Okay." before lying down next to Johnathon. Without even thinking, she put her cheek to Johnathon's and cuddled up to him. Apparently, he didn't seem to mind because his hand came to rest on her shoulder, and they both went into a deep sleep.


	9. Preperations

Chapter 9

Johnathon awoke to Piper's smiling face. The morning sunlight on her face showed just right to make her amber eyes look like sparkling gems.

"Did you have any more nightmares when you went back to sleep?" asked Johnathon.

"No. Thank you for coming in here last night." said Piper.

"Your welcome. Hay, do you want to come with for another errand. You don't have to if you're scared of going outside." asked Johnathon.

"Yeah sure, wait, why would I be afraid to go back outside?" asked Piper, a little offended.

"Well you were almost killed yesterday. You killed some guy yesterday. And, I'm concerned." said Johnathon completely calm.

"Oh. Well you shouldn't have to worry about all the time Johnathon. I'm a Storm Hawk, I know how to fight, and I can definitely take care of myself." said Piper flatly.

"Alright, I'm sorry." said Johnathon, innocently putting his hands up. "Let me just go get dressed and we can go. Johnathon kissed Piper on the cheek and walked out of Piper's room. As Johnathon stepped out into the hallway, he bumped into Junko. "Oh, my apologies Junko. I didn't see you there."

"Oh it's okay Johnathon. Hay, can you do me a favor." asked Junko.

"Sure, what da ya need?" asked Johnathon.

"Can you hide my candy stash in your room for now. Finn's starting to figure out my hiding spots." said Junko, in a hushed whisper, while looking over his shoulder in case Finn was coming.

"Yeah sure." said Johnathon starting to walk to his room, followed by Junko. "But I can't take it now. I'm gonna be out with Piper, Aerrow, Jessica, and Kyle for most of the day."

"Oh That's okay. I wasn't going to give it to you now anyway." said Junko.

"Oh, well then, that worked out." said Johnathon, walking in to his room, shuuting the door, and getting dressed in his suit from yesterday.

"Yeah." said Junko, as he walked off to the bridge. Johnathon met Piper at his door in her usual yellow and midnight blue outfit.

"Ready to go John?" yelled Kyle from the bridge. Piper looked down towards the hanger's direction, and back to Johnathon.

"I thought it was just going to be you and I." said Piper, feeling kind of let down.

"It will be. I just have to get Kyle's and my first job. Then the rest of the day is just you and I." said Johnathon. He locked arms with Piper and started down the hallway to the hanger walked in to see Kyle on Finn's Skimmer. Piper got on her Heli-Scooter.

"You wanna ride shotgun?' asked Piper.

"Sure." said Johnathon

"Stork, You're in charge while I'm gone." said Aerrow, as he got on his skimmer. Jessica got on right behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Both of them noticed this, and their faces turned a deep shade of red as Jessica moved her arms up.

"Sorry." she said. Johnathon smiled and laughed to himself.

"Where would you like me to put my arms Piper?" asked Johnathon, as he turned to Kyle and laughed.

"I'll tell you where to put them." said Piper right back. Johnathon stopped laughing, Kyle didn't.

"Burn." said Kyle wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Shut up." said Johnathon.

When they all got to the ground Johnathon immediately told Piper and the others to drive to the Terra Atmosia's Town Hall. When they got there Johnathon and Kyle got off and started towards the front door. Aerrow and Jessica got off and also started towards the front door as well.

"Hey Piper, wanna come see if they'll make us an official squadron?" asked Aerrow, with Jessica at his heels.

"Sure. I've got nothing else better to do." said Piper getting off her ride. The three of them walked in and saw Johnathon and Kyle standing in front of the council table.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the Council Head.

"Yes, my friend and I are mercenaries. We heard that you had contracts available, so naturally, we came seeking employment." said Kyle. All of the others, except for Johnathon, were amazed at the time it took for Kyle's personality to turn from a sarcastic joker, to a well behaved gentleman.

"Well, we have been running low on mercenaries these days but, I'm not very comfortable with letting children do an adult's j- j- j." said the Council Head, looking at Johnathon and examining him. "Are you Johnathon Porter Junior?!" he asked, as all of the other councilors turned to look at the two of them.

"That depends, what happens if I say yes." asked Johnathon with getting in a position to where he could book out the door in a moment's notice.

"I was just wondering, because a man named Kaled Al-Assad called this morning saying that a chap, who certainly looks a lot like you, was going to come in and ask us for mercenary contracts." said one of the other councilors.

"Oh, well then in that case, yes. I am Johnathon Porter Junior." said Johnathon.

"This Al-Assad fellow also said to give you and, Mr. Wilson I presume?" asked the same councilor. Kyle nodded his head. "Splendid. He said to give you and Mr. Wilson a difficult contract. But as the Head Councilor previously stated, I don't think you can do it."he said starting to giggle to himself thinking, _Who do these idiots think they're kidding? Do they actually think that they could liberate this place? _Johnathon gave the councilor a death glare and he immediately stopped giggling.

"We'll prove it to you then. Give us the job and we'll get it done. Right Johnathon?" said Kyle.

"Of course. Now, how much are they gonna be paying us?" answered Johnathon.

"Let us brief both first." said the Council Head. The man got out of his chair and walked over to a map on the wall. There is a small terra in this quadrant here, we'll send you the coordinates later. This place is completely controlled by Cyclonia. We want it liberated. We ant to make sure that every last talon is gone." he said.

"What's on it?" asked Johnathon.

"What do you mean?" asked the Council Head.

"He means, What is so valuable on that terra? The place is deep within Cyclonian territory, it's bound to be crawling with talon soldiers, and you want to cease Cyclonia's occupation there. All he wants to know is what is on that terra that's worth having an army there?" said Kyle.

"Nothing valuable is on that terra. We just want to serve and protect its inhabitants." said the Council Head, his eyes were starting to dart around the room.

"You know, my dad taught me this very particular skill. It's being able to tell when people are lying to you. And right now, you're lying to me." said Johnathon.

"No I'm not." said the Council Head.

"Fine." said Johnathon, realizing that if he interrogated the man any more, he might lose him and Kyle the contract. "Where do we sign?" The Council Head looked to the man that was laughing earlier.

"Give it to them then?" he asked. the Council Head merely nodded. "Okay. But don't be surprised when they fail miserably." the man said shaking his head. He took out a piece of paper, and a pen. "Sign here. Your Payment will be 100,000 Atmosian widgets when you have completed your assignment."Johnathon and Kyle signed their signatures and walked over to Aerrow and the girls.

"Good job guys." said Aerrow with a smile on his face. "Now it's my turn."

"Good luck Aerrow. I was starting to lose my patience with that guy." said Johnathon putting a very sly smile on his face when he reached Piper. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. But hold on, I want to see if they'll make us an official squadron." said Piper, getting a little jumpy from the excitement.

"Hi again. I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks." said Aerrow.

"We know who you are Aerrow. And we know that you and your squadron are still underage. Please stop coming until you've reached adult hood." said the Council Head.

"But i don't get it. You gave Johnathon and Kyle that job after saying that they were underage." said Aerrow, crossing his arms.

"Oh, good come back Aerrow." said Kyle, under his breath.

"Well we have different policies when it comes to mercenaries."said the Council Head.

"And that is what exactly?" asked Aerrow.

"We need mercenaries more than we need Sky Knights." he said.

"Why?" asked Aerrow.

"Because, Sky Knights are the best of the best and we can't waste their skills on such things as terra liberations. We need You to protect your own terras and to ensure that no Cyclonian rule can get past the boundaries of the terra's borders. The Council will use mercenaries to go out and liberate any, and every, terra that we see fit." said the Council Head.

"I'm assuming that you're gonna want Walker's and Steven's help with this?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah. And, could you also ask them if they can look up any talon hater in that quadrant." said Johnathon.

"Come on Johnathon, let's go back to the ship." said Piper, feeling kind of down.

"What happened to, "Just us", for the rest of the day?" asked Johnathon doing air quotes.

"Not today. If we're going deep into Cyclonian territory, than you've got some prep work to do." she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When you said we you meant the whole squadron right?" asked Johnathon getting onto Piper's ride.

"Of course. I saw you yesterday, you can get a little too reckless at times. Am I right?" said Piper.

"Yes." said Johnathon reluctantly.

"And if you're, in fact, going up against an army, than you're going to need someone to patch you up when you get hurt." said Piper with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, but if Kyle, Steven, Walker and I abruptly leave, DO NOT FOLLOW US. Understand?" said Johnathon, as they soared up to the condor.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because where ever the four of us go, it's likely to end in a lot of talons being killed." said Johnathon. When they landed back in the hanger bay, and got off, Finn came running down to the both of them.

"You've got to help me you guys. You've just got to help me." cried Finn.

"It's nice to see you too Finn." said Piper. "OH MY GOD. WHAT IS THAT SMELL????!!!!!!"

"Stork's been making Junko and I spray down the Condor for Mind Worms. The stuff is HORRIBLE. Please. Piper. Please." begged Finn.

"Why sure Finn I'd be glad to talk to Stork for you." said Piper as innocent as ever. Finn should have known better, but he asked anyway.

"Really."

"No." said Piper Bursting into laughter.

"Johnathon what about you man. You've got people skills Right?" pleaded Finn.

"Why sure. That is if you wanna count mercilessly beating, torturing, or even killing as people skills." answered Johnathon.

"I figured as much." grunted Finn. About half an hour later Kyle flew back into the hanger bay.

"OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL." shouted Kyle.

"Chemicals" said Johnathon and Piper in unison.

"Oh. Johnathon, you're in trouble with the council." teased Kyle, as he lifted two boxes labeled Giovanni.

"Why? What did I do?" asked Johnathon. "And what are those?"

"The council wanted you to stay back and hear this but I can tell you. They said that they want the least amount of collateral damage as possible. And I don,t know what these are. Your dad just walked up and gave them to me and said a quick congrats, and was off." said Kyle. At that precise moment, Johnathon's cell phone vibrated. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. It was his dad.

"Have you tried them on yet?" asked Porter Senior.

"Have we tried on what yet?'' asked Johnathon, fairly confused.

"Put me on speaker." said Porter Senior. Johnathon did as he was told.

"Okay can you all hear me?" he asked, just as Aerrow and Jessica came in.

Aerrow got off and asked, "Who's calling?"

"My dad." answered Johnathon.

"Hi Uncle Johnathon." said Jessica, also holding a Giovanni.

"Hi Jessica, have you tried yours on yet?" answered Porter Senior.

"Yes, and I have to say I love the weapons' sash." she said.

"I thought you would." said Porter Senior.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Kyle.

"Open your box and find out." said Porter Senior. Johnathon set the phone on a nearby table and opened the box labeled Johnathon. Inside, wrapped in white paper sat a marvelous torso, forearm, and shin set of armor. Kyle's box had the same thing. Johnathon took out the torso piece and also saw that there was a set of robes to go along with the armor. Johnathon took out the robes and unfolded them. Kyle too had a set of robes. (I don't really know where to start to describe them, But if you go on to Google images and type Assassin's Creed 1 and 2. Keep the one and two separate. And you should find them. Kyle has the 1 robes. Johnathon has the 2 robes.)

"Wow dad, the robes are beautiful. I-hey what's this? " said Johnathon, picking up what looked like a the other forearm armor piece, and a blade that was in a sheath that looked like it would spring out. The only thing that was wrong with it, it was in pieces. There was a scroll that came with it. Piper took the scroll and unrolled it.

"Oh my god. Mr. Porter, Where did you get this scroll? The language on here is ancient." she said.

"The man who gave me the weapons for Johnathon said that I should take the scroll. I'm not exactly sure why but it seemed like a good deal." said Porter Senior. "IS that going to be a problem for you to translate?"

"Of course not. It's ancient, but it's a rather easy one to translate. I should have it done in no time." said Piper.

"Great. You and Kyle enjoy your job on Nishu." said Porter Senior, just before hanging up.

"Nishu?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah. Terra Nishu is the place where our first job is." said Kyle


	10. Terra Nishu

**Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. I couldn't find the time between projects and getting braces on. (Winces in pain). Anyway, here's the next 't know when I'll be able to update again so I Tried to make this chapter pretty big.  
**

Terra Nishu

It was a very mellow morning on the day that Johnathon and Piper woke up. Birds were singing, there was a happy tune on the radio, and Finn was no where to be found. It was very exciting to have some peace and quiet. And then Johnathon actually woke up to the sound of Finn screaming one of the most girlish screams that he had ever heard in his life. He woke up to see Piper holding one of his rifles at Finn.

"Hay," shouted Johnathon, still half asleep. "What are you doing with my AK?"

"Teaching Finn to stop sneaking in here and ruining my experiments." said Piper. Johnathon got up and put his hand on the end of the barrel, and gently pushed it down.

"You shouldn't do this." said Johnathon calmly.

"Yeah, listen to Johnathon, Piper." said Finn quivering in a corner.

"Shut up." said Piper and Johnathon in unison.

"Why shouldn't I do this. They're just blanks in your clip, and I was going to shoot him in the shin." said Piper.

"Oh. Well then in that case," said Johnathon, casually stepping aside, "Go ahead. Wait, do you have a silencer?'' he said looking at the end of the rifle. "Okay you do. Go ahead." said Johnathon. Piper squeezed the trigger and fired a single shot at Finn's leg. The next thing that the both of them heard, along with the rest of the Condor, was a scream of shear agony. "Now what did we learn this morning?" asked Johnathon.

"To never go into Piper's lab while your here or while there's a rifle within Piper's reach."said Finn rubbing his leg.

"Well, not exactly, but we're off to a great start. Now get out before I take a shot at you." said Johnathon. Finn nodded and Limped as fast as he could out of Piper's room.

"And I've got something for you too. I didn't really know if that knife had any diseases on it, so I thought it best if I just give you a tetanus shot just to be sure." said Piper, walking to a table to get a needle. When she turned back around she saw that Johnathon was in the same spot as Finn was quivering just as bad. "Oh my god Johnathon. What's the big deal with you and needles?" asked Piper, on the verge of laughing hysterically.

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked, sounding like a five year old at the doctors.

"A little. But you were sliced with a knife."said Piper.

"That's different." said Johnathon.

"How?" asked Piper.

"Well, it's, I can't. Oh fine. Give the shot to me and I'll show you why."said Johnathon.

"Show me?" asked Piper.

"Will you just give me the fricken shot?" he asked.

"Okay." said Piper, looking slightly hurt. But watching Johnathon in sheer agony, while the needle was in his arm, completely made up for it. "Okay. You're all set. Now tell me, why needles?" Johnathon sighed thinking, "This is it. This is when she throws me out." He slowly rolled up his left sleeve up to his elbow and showed Piper the inside of his forearm. Piper looked down and inhaled sharply. On Johnathon's arm were the numbers 0-6-3-0-9 tattooed vertically on his arm.

"You hate me now don't you Piper?" asked Johnathon, expecting the worst.

"No. I don't. But everything makes sense now. When were you thrown into Zartacla?" asked Piper, sitting down next to Johnathon with his forearm armor piece in hand.

"How did you know it was Zartacla?" asked with a questioning glance.

"My dad is in there serving time for something that he never did." said Piper, taking Johnathon's hand.

"Funny. That's what happened to me too. I was nine years old. Some of the older kids wanted me to come along with them out in the city where I grew up. It was about night time and they jumped this very old Cyclonian man and ran off. Naturally since I was the youngest, I was also the slowest. I eventually caught up to the spot, where my "friends" had mugged the man. Eventually, he died died because of a brain aneurysm that he had gotten from the brutal beating. The local authorities did arrest the older boys, but seeing as I thought they were my friends, I stood up for them in the court hearings." said Johnathon who had noticed that Piper had one of the most saddening looks on her face. "I can stop if you want."

"No, finish your story. I'm fine." said Piper.

"Okay, well, seeing as I stood up for those guys, I was convicted of helping them because I never thought that they would do something like that. They were so nice to me. I was sentenced to five years in the juvenile division in Zartacla Prison for assisted man slaughter to the first degree. The juvenile division," said Johnathon as he shook his head, "that is a scary place. Those guards could get away with anything they wanted, especially with the girls. The first weeks that I spent there were a living hell. I got beat up a lot. Even my "friends" beat the shit out of me. That particular beating was when I met Kyle for the first time. The guys were Lev, Anatole, and Zeke. They had me pinned to the ground wouldn't stop. I had closed my eyes and prepared to die, when I heard a metallic "thunk"as I saw Lev fall down with a bloody skull. Then I heard Zeke fall to the ground, with his nose flattened by a lead pipe."

"What happened to The other guy. Anatole?"asked Piper.

"Anatole was such a coward that he ran away. Later I heard that he gave himself a black eye and said that Kyle did it, just so that he didn't go down looking like a pussy." said Johnathon. "Kyle and I have been best friends ever since."

"The guards must have been all over him." said Piper, leaning on Johnathon's shoulder.

"Actually, they were making bets on how it was going to turn out." said Johnathon.

"Wow. So that's why you don't tolerate things like rape. You saw that everyday." said Piper. Johnathon nodded his head. "And it also explains why you and Kyle wanted mercenary contracts. You two want to get back at them for what they did to you guys in that hell hole."

"Now, your catching on." said Johnathon.

* * *

Jessica and Aerrow were on the couch cuddling with each other. Aerrow was about to pull her in closer, and kiss her when the phone rang.

"Dammit. That always happens." he said, inches away from Jessica's lips. Jessica smirked. She inched out of Aerrow's grip, and answered the phone. Aerrow could hear the person yelling, all the way form the other side of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Walker, stop screaming... Okay, okay. I'll tell Johnathon to turn his fucking phone on." said Jessica. "Okay, I'll tell him. Screw you. Bye." said Jessica. Aerrow's eyes kind of widened.

"What was that all about?"asked Aerrow, preparing to take cover behind the couch.

"Nothing, Walker's being a prick. How far are we from Nishu?" asked Jessica.

"A couple leagues. We should be there in less than an hour. Are you coming back?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know, Walker just made me feel like crap." said Jessica.

"Well, we could go back to my room where there aren't any phones and we could talk." said Aerrow.

"Okay, Finn." said Jessica sarcastically.

"No, nothing like that." said Aerrow.

"Sure." said Jessica, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I'll meet you there. I got to go tell Johnathon some information."

* * *

"I got something for you." said Piper, getting up and getting two wrapped packages from her desk. "Remember those pieces fo armor that came in your box?"

"Yeah." said Johnathon.

"Well, I managed to decode yours and Kyle's pages. Kyle didn't didn't want his, so there's an extra one for you if you want it." said Piper as she sat back down next to Johnathon. "Here." she said as she handed him one of the packages. Johnathon unwrapped it. It was another forearm piece. Johnathon felt a little let down as he put it on. "Okay, now flick your wrist back so that I know that it works." said Piper, fidgeting out of excitement. Johnathon flicked back his wrist and a blade about a foot long slid out.

"Whoa." exclaimed Johnathon.

"Great, now put the other one on." said Piper. Johnathon put the other piece on as well, and flicked his wrist back. Another blade about the same length also slid out. "Thanks, now I know that your hidden blades work." she said, taking off the blades. Jessica opened the door and poked her head in.

"The what?" asked Johnathon.

"The Hidden Blades. They're, surprisingly, a really advanced piece of weaponry." said Piper.

"Johnathon, turn you damn phone on! Hi Piper. Oops. Am I interrupting?" asked Jessica.

"No, Jessica. What's up?" said Piper.

"Walker just called. Him and Steven have found two big talon haters near Nishu. Conveniently, they're both being held in the same prison. Getting in shouldn't be a problem. Getting out on the other hand..." said Jessica.

"I can help him with that ." said Piper.

"So, what are their names?" asked Johnathon.

"The first one is a Russian war prisoner named Vladimir Makarov. The other on is a British man who just goes by the nickname, Ghost." said Jessica. "I know. I know. What's with the name." she said as she saw Johnathon and Piper's look.

"Well, thanks Jess." said Johnathon.

"Welcome." said Jessica. She walked out, now on her way to Aerrow's room.

"Well, we must be getting close to Nishu. I'm going to get changed." said Johnathon.

"Okay. Oh, don't forget your blades." said Piper, tossing the hidden blades to Johnathon.

* * *

Jessica walked down the hall and turned to find Junko.

"Hi Jessica. Do you know where Johnathon is?" asked Junko politely.

"Yeah, he's with Piper." said Jessica.

"Thanks." he said. Junko walked down to Piper's room.

"Hey Piper. Where's Johnathon?" asked Junko.

"You just missed him. Junko, just wait here a minute and he'll be back." said Piper. "Out of curiosity, why do you want to see Johnathon?" asked Piper.

"He said that he would hide my candy from Finn." said Junko. Piper's eyes went from the size of marbles to dinner plates.

"Dose Johnathon know how big it is?" asked Piper.

"Oops. Actually, I don't think I told him." said Junko.

"Oh god." said Piper smacking her forehead with her hand.

* * *

Jessica walked in through Aerrow's door and found him laying on his back, tossing a ball at the wall, and catching it. He looked at her, smiled, and sat up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi.'' she said. Jessica sat down on Aerrow's knee and they both went back down on Aerrow's bed and just stayed there for the remainder of the trip to Nishu. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johnathon walked back into Piper's room with a black suite on.

"You're wearing "that" to Terra Nishu?" asked Piper.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"asked Johnathon.

"Johnathon, Terra Nishu is a farming, and merchant terra. You go out there wearing a suite like that, and the talons will see you coming from a mile away." said Piper.

"Okay." said Johnathon walking back to his room. About ten minutes later, he cam back into the room, wearing the assassin's robes, to see Piper and Junko."Alright," said Johnathon, "Hi Junko. Piper, How about these?"

"Perfect. Hay aren't those the robes that your dad got you?" asked Piper.

"Yeah. I guess he must have known where we were going." said Johnathon, as he slipped on the Hidden Blades.

"Hey Johnathon. Here's the combination to the vault that holds my candy stash." said Junko.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Hay do either of you know where Kyle--"said Johnathon.

"Hay everyone." said Kyle, also wearing his robes. Everyone jumped, except for Kyle.

"You know I hate it when you do that." said Johnathon.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, we're about to land. Johnathon, let's hit it." said Kyle walking to the hanger.

Johnathon turned to walk out with Piper, taking her hand, while she took some mapping paper, and pens.

"I haven't really done a whole lot of mapping for this terra, so what ever happens, don't come to me for places to hide." said Piper. When they got outside, Johnathon saw that they had landed in a very dense forest.

"Okay, we might wanna leave the Condor here." said Johnathon.

"What? Why?" asked Stork, Finn and Junko in unison.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it's because we're on a terra that is infested with talons, you guys are the most hated squadron in Cyclonia, and the fact that they'll try to kill you on sight until we figure out where the hell we are and what the hell we need to do." said Kyle.

"They're right. We have to stash the Condor. Looks like we're doing this the hard way hawks." said Aerrow.

_Three Hours Later_

Desmond walked out into the night sky of the local Super Market in the town of Niami. He was holding two paper bags full of the next week's rations. _If Fagan would stop and think that we need to survive for a week, I wouldn't have to risk my safety. _Thought Desmond to himself_. _Fagan, of course was Desmond's younger brother. _Well, at least there aren't any talons around. _The minute he finished that thought, it was as if a switch had been flipped. Dozens of talons were coming out of a whole manner of guard huts. _It's alright, you haven't done anything, you perfectly fine. _the minute he finished that thought, a three man squad approached Desmond, when he was taking a short cut through the allies. There was a lit ally way, which was where Desmond had been cornered. The lead talon came up behind him.

"Hey," he said gruffly, "you're out passed curfew. What's your business?" Desmond casually turned around and accidentally made the mistake of being sarcastic with the man.

"I was told to come to this spot so that I could meet your mother and show her a good time." said Desmond. The next thing he felt was a fist being hurled into his jaw on one side and the ground hitting his head on the other. After that, it was the siring pain in his jaw, and The growing pain of getting kicked repeatedly in the stomach. And then he saw them. There was a group of nine slowly and quietly walking down the ally. All were hooded and robed. There was one in front, Three columns of two behind him, and two in the back. The one in front had a blue sky monkey sitting on his shoulder. the two in the middle column behind him wore white robes adorned with armor, swords, large knives, and trowing knives. The two that were on the outside, that were closest to Desmond, parted and stood. The two in the middle walked slowly towards the talons. Their robes had parts that were cut to look like there was an arrow pointing to the ground. Both stopped directly behind the two talons that were observing Desmond's beating. The one directly behind them flicked back his wrists as he placed his hands on the back of the talons' heads. The next thing that Desmond knew, The other robed guy had side-stepped the two observers, took his knife out, and slit the beater's throat wide open.

**OOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger. Sorry but unfortunately that's all that's gonna happen...... for now. Oh, there's another one. Mwahahahahahah. But on a more serious note, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. The Whole Famn Damily

**Well then, it looks like I was able to update sooner than expected. You know the disclaimer and what to do for the rest of the chapter.**

"You know what, I think it would actually be better if we also dressed in similar robes to you guys. If the talons could see Johnathon and Kyle coming from a mile away in suites, than imagine how much we'll stick out in our armor." said Piper. Aerrow pondered this for a moment and nodded.

"Good idea. Stork, go get the robes that we wore to the diner when all the terras thought we were Atmos's most wanted." ordered Aerrow. Stork rolled his eyes, as usual, and walked back onto the Condor. When he came back out with the robes, he handed a set to everyone. Once everyone was dressed, Aerrow turned to Piper. "Piper, where's the nearest town or city?"

"Well according to this map that I have of Nishu, and it's pretty old so some things may be different, there's a town here called Niami. It's about three miles due east from our current location. " Piper said as she looked at the sky. "If we start now we might just make it before nightfall. And Finn, before you even ask, yes there is a place to stay in Niami."

"Well, then let's go. I don't want to freeze out here when it gets dark." said Johnathon.

About three hours later, everyone walked into a town at around nightfall, just as Piper had predicted. As the group got deeper into the town, more and more talons were coming out of little guard huts. An middle aged talon, with black hair and a curly cue mustache, stopped the group.

"Curfew has ended over half an hour ago. What are you all doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, deary, we are travelers and we are relatively new to this town. I apologize that we are out after curfew, but if you could just show us to the nearest inn, we will head there within two shakes of a track beast's tail." said Jessica, in a mock old lady voice.

"Oh, well then in that case, I should be the one apologizing. Do you have a map?" he said.

"Yes we do." said Johnathon as Piper placed the map in his hand. He gave it to the talon, without staring up from the ground. The man took it and also took out a pen.

"If you just go to this address, right here," he said pointing at the map, "you all should find and inn there."

"Thank you so much." said Jessica, biting her tongue so that she wouldn't spit out a nasty comment. The group started to walk away, and the talon began to follow them. A few minutes went by before Jessica worked up the old lady voice again and asked, "Is there still a problem, deary."

"Oh, no. No. No, it's just that I'm supposed to accompany you to your destination. You know, just to make sure that your all going where you say that your going. And, may I say, it's much quicker if we take the ally ways." he responded.

"Oh, well, then you really must meat my grandson." said Jessica, lightly elbowing Johnathon. "Rufus, show some respect. Shake this kind gentleman's hand." she said.

"Yes, grandma." said Johnathon, stepping close to the talon. The man, foolishly, reached out to Johnathon, who in turn, stabbed him with one of the hidden blades through the talon's chest. Johnathon took his other hand, and forced the talon's mouth into his shoulder, so as to drown out the scream. As soon as the talon went limp, Johnathon took the blade out and started to drag the talon into the nearest ally way, and threw the talon into the closest dumpster, and just to be sure, he buried the talon with a bunch of random garbage bags. Aerrow and the rest of the Storm Hawks, except for Piper, stood out in the street, traumatized. "Come on, we have got to get out of here before he starts stinking."

Piper, Jessica and Piper followed Johnathon. When they turned around, they all saw that the rest of the Storm Hawks were still in the streets.

"Shit, we have to get them before they attract the wrong sort of attention." said Kyle. The group ran back and and grabbed the team and led them through the ally way.

"Alright, we have to travel in a specific pattern for the rest of the way. Aerrow, your upfront. Kyle, Jessica, we're behind Aerrow. Finn, Piper, you two are to the left of Kyle and I. Junko, Stork, you two are to the fight of Kyle and I. So, let's go." said Johnathon. Everyone assembled, and started to walk. They stayed like this for the next twenty minutes. As they turned a corner, the found a group of three talon's around a teenage boy. The boy looked to be about the same age as Johnathon. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, white skin, blue eyes, and a few freckles adorned both sides of his face just under his eyes. There were two talons that were standing as an audience to the kid's beating, while the third kept kicking the kid while he was down.

"Kyle." said Johnathon.

"I know." said Kyle.

"Guys," said Johnathon to Finn and Piper, "could you?" he asked, as he made a spreading apart motion with his hands. They stepped aside, as Aerrow stopped Kyle.

"What are you gonna do to them?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know Aerrow. What do you think?" said Kyle, as he followed Johnathon, who was already behind the two observing talons. Kyle, walked up next to Johnathon, and nodded. Johnathon immediately stabbed the two talons in the neck while Kyle moved behind the last talon and slit his throat wide open. The boy coughed a bit, and looked up.

"Thanks." he said, getting up and gathering up the groceries that were all over the ground.

"Sorry, about that. They just don't seem to know when to stop. I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. What's your name." said Aerrow.

"I'm Desmond. Desmond Makarov. And you really shouldn't go around saying that your part of sky night squadron, in a place like this. Because I really don't recall telling you where my allegiances lie." said Desmond, looking over at Johnathon's open mouth towards Aerrow. "Beat you to it, didn't I?" Johnathon closed his mouth and just nodded. Desmond stood up and asked, "Do you guys have a place to stay for the night?"

"Um, actually, we're just getting on out way to the inn." said Stork.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence. My place is the inn." said Desmond, starting down the ally way, stopping just before a corner to wait for them. Everyone huddled together.

"Well, what do we do dudes?" asked Finn.

"I vote that we go with him. I mean he really owes you guys." said Jessica.

"But what if he's with Cyclonia?" asked Aerrow.

"It's a risk that we're gonna have to take." said Johnathon.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" screamed Desmond.

"Yeah, we're coming." said Kyle, as he started to follow Desmond, along with everyone else. Desmond walked at a brisk pace forcing everyone to keep up with him with a light jog.

"We're almost there." said Desmond. A short time later, he finally stopped in front of a very beat up building. It had black paint that looked like it had been decaying for years. There were three stories, and the top two floors had four windows on each side of the building. Each window had a pair of shudders, or at least should have had a pair of shudders. Some of the windows were either missing one shudder, or had no shudders at all. And those windows that did have a pair, one of the shudders was broken and still hanging on for dear life.

"Man, this place is a dump." exclaimed Finn. Desmond gave a very cold glare.

"Hey, it may not be much to you, but it's home to me." said Desmond, walking inside, followed by everyone else.

"Finn, tone it down. The kid was nice enough to open his home to us." said Piper.

"Yeah, Finn. Shut the hell up." said Jessica. Surprisingly, the inn looked a whole lot more inviting on the inside. There were hard wood floors, that still looked like new. The front desk was one of the most extravagant carvings of mahogany that the group had ever laid eyes on. The walls were a very inviting shade of red that seemed to beckon the group even further into the building.

"Wow. I stand corrected." said Finn.

"You can all pick rooms when you're ready." said Desmond, looking up at the ceiling as he heard running footsteps going down the hall above them and down the stairs.

"Desmond, thank god. I was really starting to get worried about you. Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?" said another fourteen year old boy that looked exactly like Desmond.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my twin brother, Fagan." said Desmond.

"Hi." said Fagan, looking the group up and down. "Why are you all in robes?" he asked.

"Fagan, relax, you can question them in the morning." said Desmond. The Storm Hawks and Jessica all got room keys and went up the stairs.

"Night guys. Oh and Johnathon, I'll be waiting in 204. Don't take too long." said Piper. She turned and walked up the stairs, while Kyle and Johnathon watched her leave. Once Kyle was sure Piper was out of earshot, he whipped his head towards Johnathon.

"You lucky dog." said Kyle.

"Shut up. we need to discuss just how exactly we're going to prove to the council that they're wrong about us wrong" said Johnathon.

"Wrong about you? What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Desmond.

"None of your business." said Johnathon.

"Well, these floors are pretty thin, so if you two are going to talk, you can go in the lounge." said Desmond, getting up and motioning Kyle and Johnathon to follow him. When the got to the lounge, Desmond stopped them at the doors.

"I'm going to warn you there's some very strange stuff in here, so don't touch anything. And, forget whatever you see in here." said Desmond, opening both doors. What was inside made Johnathon's and Kyle's jaws hit the floor. Inside, there was shelf upon shelf upon shelf of all sorts of weaponry. Guns, swords, explosives, you name it. Johnathon and Kyle kept walking until they found a desk that had sketches and designs for other weapons. There were also countless blueprints of different buildings, and strategic ways to get into them. One, in particular, caught Johnathon's eye immediately. It looked like a prison, and it had one area circled in white marker.

"What is all this?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, you two saved my life tonight, I think you two can be trusted. These are all things called guns." said Desmond.

"You don't need to explain, kid. We know what these are." said Kyle.

"Oh, you do? Are you guys from earth?" asked Desmond.

"Yeah." said Johnathon, looking in awe around the room, stopping, and sprinting towards a sniper rifle shelf. He came up on one that was the rifle that his dad had told him that he'd used when he was a sniper. The one and only Barret 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle. "Desmond, please tell me that this is what I think it is." said Johnathon, jumping like a twelve year old with a new toy.

"What my dad's 50. call?" asked Desmond.

"Hey Johnathon, when you're done looking for Christmas gifts, take a look at these." said Kyle, brushing aside some of the blue prints.

"Oh please don't touch those. Um, I need those so that I can break my dad out of jail." said Desmond.

"Wait, your last name is Makarov, you said?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah. Desmond Makarov. I don't believe you guys ever told me your names." said Desmond.

"I'm Kyle Wilson. This is my, esteemed colleague, Johnathon Porter Junior." said Kyle. The minute Kyle had introduced Johnathon to Desmond, Desmond's eyes went wide.

"Johnathon Porter. Oh my god. My dad served with a Johnathon Porter in the marine corps." said Desmond in amazement.

"Was that Johnathon Porter a sniper?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah." said Desmond. "That blueprint, Kyle, is the blueprint of the prison that my dad is in."

"What did your dad get thrown into prison for?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, he was called out to Terra Sahar-"

"To assassinate a Cyclonian High Value Target!!!!!" said Johnathon and Desmond in unison.

"Oh my god. My dad was thrown into Zartacla for the same thing." said Johnathon.

"Alright, you know what? I'm going to bed. You going up to Piper, Johnathon?" said Kyle.

"Yeah, I'll be going up soon." said Johnathon, looking around the room. "You and I are gonna have a little chat in the morning. I got some stories that I think you'll love." he said to Desmond. He gave Desmond and evil smirk, and walked up to Piper's room. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johnathon got to room 204, and lightly knocked. Piper opened the door, she had some midnight blue and yellow two piece pajamas. She smiled and pulled him in.

"I thought you were going to spend all night in the lobby." she said, crawling into the bed.

"No, not the lobby. Desmond's arsenal room maybe, but not the lobby." said Johnathon, taking off his robes, folding them, and laying the Hidden Blades on top of them. (In case any of you are wondering, yes Johnathon was wearing something, an undershirt and a pair of basketball shorts). Piper folded the comforter over so Johnathon could get in to bed with her.

"Desmond has and arsenal?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, the entire lounge is filled to the brim with all kinds of little toys." said Johnathon.

"Wow, so, how are you going to start the contract?" asked Piper.

"Well, Desmond is going to break out his dad from prison. I don't when, but his dad is Vladimir Makarov, the guy that Jessica was talking about. I'm gonna see if we can help him." said Johnathon.

"How are we going to do that.?" asked Piper.

"I don't know. Why don't we just get some sleep, and think about this stuff tomorrow." said Johnathon.

"Okay.'' said Piper.

**Well then, what can I say. Nothing much but this, "Until next time, hopefully. O_o" (Que dramatic music).**


	12. Playing Grabass and Sad Stories

**Hey my peeps, wassaaaappp. Oh, I have got to stop watching The Boondocks. I am way too white. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Have fun.  
**

Aerrow and Jessica woke up to each others' smiling faces. There was a very beautiful sunrise coming, and their room was positioned just right so that they got to see all of it. And then the moment was ruined by Johnathon, of course, as he kicked down the door and scared the both of them.

"Rise and shine everybody." he shouted. Then Johnathon noticed Aerrow and Jessica cowering beneath the covers. "Did I scare you?" he asked. Both Aerrow and Jessica nodded. Johnathon grew an evil smile. "Piper, you owe me twenty bucks." shouted Johnathon.

"Dammit!!!!!!" they all heard from the dining room. Johnathon turned around and started to walk down to the dining room to collect his money. Aerrow rolled over to see Jessica glaring at the spot where Johnathon once stood.

"I hate it when he does that." she said, with gritted teeth.

"Hay, he's gone now." Aerrow pointed out.

"And?" she asked.

"So it's nice and quiet." said Aerrow.

"And?" said Jessica, lying back down with Aerrow.

"And, I think I'm going to go and see what's for breakfast. Do you want anything?" he said, running out of things to say.

"Coffee, cream and three sugars." said Jessica sitting up. "And some toast if there is any. Please and thank you."

"Okay." said Aerrow.

**_Fifteen minutes earlier._**

Johnathon woke up at five in the morning, breathing deeply, sitting on the bed rest, and wiping sweat off of his brow. Piper woke up a few seconds later and noticed him.

"You okay babe?" she asked, still half asleep. She sat up and stretched, and hugged one of his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just, uh, just a very bad dream." said Johnathon. "It's nothing special. Just some prison nightmares." he said, rubbing the inside of his left forearm.

"Oh. Well we need to chat." said Piper.

"About?" asked Johnathon.

"About where are you gonna begin with this terra's liberation." said Piper.

"Well, I can't really think without causing a little bit of mayhem first." said Johnathon. "I'll bet you twenty dollars, that if Aerrow and Jessica are awake, and I kick their door down, it'll scare the hell out of them."

"No way, that's stupid. Of course they're gonna be scared. I'd jump too if you kicked down our door at random." said Piper.

"Ahh, that's what you think. But I have been doing that to Jessica for years." said Johnathon.

"Okay, I'll take your bet. But only if they're awake." said Piper, getting up and starting to walk down to the dining room. Johnathon followed for a bit and stopped in front of a room. He gently did a few practice kicks, placed his foot on the door knob, and slammed the door with his foot. In the room, Aerrow and Jessica lied on the bed, shielding themselves with the comforter. _Score _thought Johnathon.

_**Current time.**_

Johnathon found Piper in front of the lounge talking to Desmond.

"Oh hey Johnathon." said Desmond.

"Hey Desmond. Umm, not if it's too much to ask, but Kyle and I would like to help you get your dad out of jail." said Johnathon.

"Well, I don't want to see a Sky Knight squadron and a couple of civies-" said Desmond.

"What are civies?" asked Piper.

"Civilians." said Johnathon and Desmond in unison.

"Oh, Johnathon and Kyle, they're not civilians." said Piper.

"They're not?" asked Desmond.

"Nope. Kyle and I are mercenaries of the Sky Knight Council." said Johnathon.

"Oh well, then of course, by all means. I could use all the help I can get, cause, Fagan, he can't really hit the broad side of a barn, let alone kill a couple of talons." said Desmond.

"I COULD TOO." shouted Fagan from the dining room.

"Shut up Fagan." shouted Desmond.

Johnathon walked up next to Piper and stuck his hand out. Piper just stared at Johnathon's hand, and eventually, just high fived it. Johnathon sighed and rolled his eyes, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I got a shopping list." said Johnathon.

"Oh, okay." said Desmond, opening the lounge door. "Go nuts."

"You wouldn't happen to have any crystals would you." asked Piper.

"Oh, crystals. You should talk to Fagan, cause, I'm not a very big expert." said Desmond giving Piper an apologetic look.

"Alright, thanks." said Piper. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him do you?"

"Yeah, he's making all the food for breakfast." said Desmond.

"Thanks." she said. "Are you coming Johnathon?"

"No, I'm gonna do some shopping for a little bit since my arsenal is back on the _Condor_." said Johnathon.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye." said Johnathon. "Okay Desmond, let's get too work. How do you plan on breaking your dad out?"

"Well, if you wanna look at the schematics, and think of something, that would be great." answered Desmond.

"Wait, you don't have a plan?" asked Johnathon, with wide eyes.

"Not really. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, Desmond. I'm sure that if we just walk into the prison with nothing but our happy thoughts, I'm absolutely positive that we'll come out of this victorious." said Johnathon.

"Really?" asked Desmond, in awe.

"NOOO!" snapped Johnathon. "Are you new at this?!" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, but I'm just a teenager. Same as you, so cut me some slack." said Desmond.

"Well you don't need to be the Dark Ace to know that you need a plan if you doing a jailbreak." said Johnathon."Hold on, I'll call my esteemed colleague over. He'll think of something. KYLE!!!!!"

* * *

"Hey, Fagan. Desmond said that you are a big crystal expert, and I was just wondering if you have any." said Piper.

"S-Sure P-Piper." stuttered Fagan. "I-I'm s-s-sorry ab-about the stuttering. I-I g-g-get really n-n-nerv-v-ous around girls that I don't know." said Fagan.

"Oh it's okay. I don't think it's that bad." said Piper.

"L-let j-just get this food tak-k-en c-care of." said Fagan. "T-then I-I'll t-take you t-to my v-v-vault."

"You have a vault?" asked Piper. Fagan finished up the food and served everyone.

"Umm... none for me thanks. I don't know where these eggs came from and I would really like to avoid anything unless I've seen it's place of origin." said Stork.

"Oh relax Stork. It's not poisoned or anything." said Piper. "Alright Fagan, can we go see the vault now?" asked Piper.

"S-S-Sure." said Fagan.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want form me Desmond? It's like every plan that I make just isn't good enough for you." said Kyle.

"Well, I have to admit, I did like the one where you get the wallop over there to start knocking some heads, while you, Johnathon and I storm the prison and look for my dad cell by cell." said Desmond.

"No, and I will tell why, just like I did Five minutes ago. That plan will take way too fricken long unless we have some one that can work a prison security computer." said Johnathon.

"Well I think-" said Desmond, just catching Piper and Fagan going upstairs. He just overheard Fagan stuttering, and saw him turn around and give him a wink. "Hey uhh Johnathon. If I were you, I'd go and follow my brother and your girlfriend." said Desmond, making a time-out gesture.

"Why?" asked Johnathon.

"Umm, because his lab is on the basement level and they just went upstairs. Plus the fact that he just turned around and winked at me while watching your girlfriend's ass. She's got a nice one by the way."said Desmond.

"Kyle." said Johnathon, snapping his fingers. Kyle took the initiative and smacked Desmond in the back of the head, hard. Johnathon went upstairs and found the two walking down the hall. Fagan was stuttering whenever he responded to Piper. Johnathon rolled his eyes, but watched intently as Fagan's hand lightly brush Piper's waist. She didn't seem to notice, so he grabbed her which immediately led to a red hand print across Fagan's face. _That's my girl_, thought Johnathon, as Piper started to storm off in his direction.

"D'you see that?" asked Piper.

"Yep. Good slap." said Johnathon still watching Fagan in pain.

"Thanks. My mom taught me." said Piper.

"Is it just me or does every predator and/or pervert in all of Atmos seem to follow you when I'm around." asked Johnathon.

"I don't know. So, have you and Desmond figured out a plan yet?" said Piper.

"Not really. I've even brought Kyle into this and yet Desmond still won't get off his ass and make a decision." said Johnathon.

"Well, can I help?" asked Piper.

"Sure." said Johnathon as they walked back to the they walked back into the lounge they saw Kyle and Desmond throwing up fisticuffs. "Oh god." said Johnathon, slapping his forehead.

"Should we separate them?" asked Piper.

"No, let's just let this take it's natural course. Wanna go for a walk?" asked Johnathon, changing the subject,

"Yeah, sure. Let's just get changed before we go out though." said Piper. Johnathon looked down at what he was wearing.

"Eh, good idea." he said. They both got changed and went outside. It was a beautiful day out.

"Well, seeing as Desmond set me up with Fagan, wanna come do a little shopping of my own?" asked Piper.

"Sure." said Johnathon. They walked around the town foe a while until they found a very small antique store.

"Wait, maybe they can give us some directions." said Piper.

"Okay." said Johnathon. He walked up and held the door open for Piper.

"Oh what a gentleman." said Piper. The store looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. There was a little old man in a rocking chair behind the counter. He had tan skin, black hair, a thick mustache over his lip, and he appeared to be sleeping. Johnathon walked up to the counter and saw that it had a little bell on it. He put his finger on the button and rang the bell.

The man sprang up and picked up a broom and started to swing it.

"Te dije que las garras que tendria su dinero de los impuestos para el viernes proximo." he said, still half asleep. He swung the broom at the two. Piper ducked out of the way, Johnathon caught the broom. The old man opened his eyes and realized that he had almost harmed two customers. "Ah, lo siento. Pense que eran los perros de garra." he said.

**A/N**: **That's spanish for "I told you talons that I would have your tax money by next Friday. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were those talon dogs."**

"Es amigo de nada." said Johnathon letting go of the broom. Piper stared in awe.

"I didn't know you could speak another language." she said.

"Well, you have to figure, we've only been dating for a couple of days. There's still a lot of things you don't know about me." said Johnathon.

"Puedo ayudar ustedes dos, en cualquier forma hoy en dia?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Si. Tiene usted alguna mapas?" asked Johnathon.

"No senior. Pido disculpas." said the shopkeeper.

"What did you ask?" asked Piper.

"I asked if he has any maps." said Johnathon.

"Well, does he?" asked Piper.

"No, he doesn't." said Johnathon. He turned once more to the shopkeeper. "Se sabe por casualidad donde podiamos conseguir alguna?"

"Le deseo suerte con eso, las garras nos han robado todo lo que tenemos. Nuestro dinero, nuestras unicas poseciones y incluso a nuestors hijos." said the shopkeeper. He took out a picture of a little girl who looked exactly like him. The girl looked to be about ten in the photo. "Yo solia recibir frecuetes cartas de ella. Para, un dia, todos parecieron detenerse." he said, wiping tears form his eyes.

"What's he saying?" asked Piper.

"He's saying," said Johnathon, also stating to wipe tears form his eyes, "that the talons have taken everything. They've taken they're money, possessions, and they're children. That's his daughter. She used to write to him quite frequently, and then, one day, they all just seemed to stop."

"Oh my god." said Piper, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Y tu, sabes si aun esta vivo?" asked shopkeeper simply shook his head.

"What." said Piper quietly.

"He doesn't even know if she's still alive." said Johnathon.

"Gracias por escuchar. La mayoria de personas no tienen un corazon lo suficientemente bueno para darme la hora del dia." said the shopkeeper. **(Thank you for listening. Most people don't even give me the time of day.).**

"Su amigo de la recepcion." said Johnathon. "Come on Piper, he doesn't know where we can find some maps. Let's keep looking." said Johnathon guiding Piper out of the antique shop. "Adios senior." said Johnathon as he waved at the shopkeeper. He waved back and sat back down in his chair. He smiled to himself, and looked around his store, and found what he was looking for behind the counter.

"Ah, que diablos" he said. He grabbed the paper and ran out of his store. "Senior! Senior! He encontrado un mapa muy recente." he shouted. **(Sir,Sir. I found a recent map.).**

"En serio?! Um bien, cuanto?"asked Johnathon. **(You serious?! Um great, how much?).**

"No es nada. Piense en ello como un regalo de agradecimiento." said the shopkeeper, handing Johnathon the map. **(It's nothing. Think of it as a thank you gift.). **

"Gracias a mi amigo." said Johnathon. **(Thank you my friend.). **

"Su bienvenida a mi amigo." said the shopkeeper. **(You're welcome my friend.). **He walked back into his shop and fell asleep again in his rocking chair.**  
**

"What's that?" asked Piper.

"Es un mapa." said Johnathon. He rolled his eyes after getting a blank stare form Piper. "It's a map."

"Oh, well that's good. Come on we still have more supplies to pick up." said Piper.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter twelve. I hope you liked it. Should be updating again soon. But, in the mean time........PLEASE READ AND REVIEW....... I'M BEGGING IT OF YOU ALL. So long.  
**


	13. Unexpected Discoveries

Chapter 13

Kyle dodged a swift punch from Desmond, who was expecting him to do that in the first place. Once Kyle was in an open position, Desmond kicked Kyle in the stomach. There was such a great force in the kick that it sent Kyle back a couple of feet. Kyle recovered quickly and took a fighting stance again. Desmond laughed to himself, and kicked at Kyle again. _Stupid ass,_ thought Kyle to himself. He caught Desmond's leg, and pulled him to the ground. Desmond was in pure shock of being yanked to the ground that he let his guard down the one quick second, which, in turn, was all the time that Kyle pretty much needed. He raised his fist and brought it down hard on Desmond's head, knocking him out.

Piper walked next to Johnathon as they walked down a narrow road. A little crystal shop caught Piper's eye.

"Here it is." she said, glancing up from the map. Johnathon opened the door for Piper and walked in after her. Piper took out a small potato sack and started to take random crystals off of shelves. Johnathon's eyebrows almost shot off of his head when he glanced at one of the price tags. "You okay?" asked Piper, noticing that he had fallen behind.

"Not really. I may have a heart attack from the prices in here." said Johnathon.

"Umm, Johnathon. That's not the price, that's the serial number." said Piper. Johnathon looked at her and back at the tag.

"Oooooohhhhhhh. Oops." said Johnathon.

"Wow Johnathon. That was just... you know what, no. I'm not even going to waste my breath in finishing that sentence." said Piper, continuing to fill her crystal pouch.

"I'll be outside." said Johnathon. Piper smiled and giggled. Johnathon stepped outside and sat down on a bench. He looked around the town square. He looked all around, at the shops, the statues, the buildings. And, just as he was about to go back inside, a shady group caught his eyes. He listened to what one person in the group was whistling. It was a very recognizable tune to him. _Is that... 'Keep Your Hands To Yourself'? _he thought to took a few more seconds to listen to the song, and nodded to himself. _That is 'Keep Your Hands To Yourself'. Who in the hell would be whistling that here?" _thought Johnathon. He looked around the square to try and find the source of the song. At last Johnathon found the source of the song. It was being whistled by a stocky man with more sweat on his brow than Johnathon would care to mention. He was wearing a uniform that Johnathon had never seen before. Another one that had brown, also in the same uniform that the first one was wearing, only this one had an open beer in his hand and was gradually taking periodic sips from it every now and then. Just then Piper came out of the shop.

"Okay, I got what I need, ready to go back?" she asked.

"Yeah. This heat's killing me." said Johnathon.

* * *

"Oi, Rufus. Quit whistling that shit and get over here." said George.

"For your information, you little twat, that is not shit. It is good quality music right there." said Rufus.

"Whatever. Get your limey arse over here." said George. "Isn't that Piper, from the Storm Hawks?"

"Yeah, I think so. Whose the bugger that she's walking with?" asked Rufus.

"Dunno. But maybe he knows where to find our missing guns." said George.

"Well, what ya wanna do, follow 'em?" asked Rufus.

"Yeah, we'll report to Jack in an hour or two." said George, starting towards Johnathon and Piper. "Less go."

* * *

"Wow, this bag is light." said Johnathon.

"Well, the crystals were so expensive that I couldn't get a lot for what money that I had." said Piper.

"Aw, I wish you would have said something, I would have-" said Johnathon, looking at a reflective door and seeing the shady group from the square.

"You would have what. What's wrong." Piper asked, her voice slightly more quiet and serious.

"Nothing, just keep walking." he said. Piper was about to turn her head. "Don't look behind you. Just pretend that everything is normal."

"Are we being followed?" asked Piper, walking casually now.

"I don't know." said Johnathon, putting his hood up. "Just stay with me alright." Piper nodded. They continued to walk until they reached the allies that they had taken the night before. "Okay, when I say go," said Johnathon, still seeing the two men still tailing them, "you make a mad dash through the ally ways and into the inn. Walk into the ally, just so that you don't raise any suspicion, then book for it. I'll try and lead them away." instructed Johnathon.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the inn." said Piper.

"Stand by..." he said, just as they were reaching the beginning of they ally way, "go." Piper turned and walked into the ally, and just as she was instructed, she walked a couple feet, and ran.

* * *

"Hay, why'd Piper run into the ally?" asked George.

"Dunno, I'll tag along this bloke in the robes, you go follow Piper. Talk to 'er, see if she knows anything about this guy." said Rufus.

"Rodger, we'll meet in the town square in an hour." said George.

"Rodger." said Rufus. George ran into the ally and after Piper. Rufus continued to tail Johnathon.

* * *

"Shit." Johnathon swore to himself, as he saw that the group had split into two. _Must be Cyclonian. _thought Johnathon. He started to flex his wrists getting ready a hand to hidden blade fight. Johnathon set off at a light jog, only to see that the man was right behind him and he was reaching behind his waist to get something. _Uh-oh._ thought Johnathon. He ran behind a corner and waited.

Rufus ran right after Johnathon, and was about to turn a corner, only to narrowly dodge Johnathon's blade. He slid down to the ground, grabbed Johnathon's arm, locked it into a pair of hand cuffs, spun Johnathon around, and took his other hand and locked it in the hand cuffs, and threw him against the wall.

"Dammit! The one time I thought that was gonna work too." swore Johnathon.

* * *

"Oi, Piper." shouted George, as he caught up with her.

"Oh, George. Were you the one following Johnathon and I?" asked Piper.

"Yeah. Wait, who's Johnathon?" asked George.

"He's my boyfriend. The one that was in the white robes." said Piper.

"Yeah? No, kiddin' . Rufus just started to tail a guy in white robes." said George. Just then the both of them got extremely wide eyed.

"Uh-oh." they both said in unison.

* * *

Desmond just began to sturr back into consciousness. He was being offered Kyle's hand.

"Sorry, man. But I had to do it." said Kyle. Desmond took his hand and got to his feet.

"I haven't taken a punch that hard since."

"Me." said a man in the door way of the armory. He had white skin, almost the same tone as Aerrow's. He had messy brown hair that was roughed up in some spots, and sort of clean in others. His eyes were very peculiar, considering the fact that the right one was blue and the left one was green. He had a mild five o' clock shadow in the lower part of his face. He was wearing a black suite with a white shirt and a scarlet tie.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kyle.

"I... am Vladimir Makarov." said the man.

* * *

What George and Piper found was quite humorous. They found Johnathon, in handcuffs, on his knees with a Smith and Wesson being pointed at the back of his skull, making snide comments. And Rufus, threatening to pull the trigger every time Johnathon opened his mouth. George couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, put that little pea shooter away you Cyclonian peace of shit. I know that you won't blow my brains all over the wall here." stated Johnathon.

"I swear to god, George, I'm gonna kill 'im." said Rufus.

"Johnathon, they're not Cyclonians." said Piper.

"They're not?" asked Johnathon.

"No, that's what I've been try'en to tell you ya' bloody twat." said Rufus.

"Oh... well, this is awkward." said Johnathon.

"Rufus, take 'im out of the cuffs." said George.

"Do I 'af to?" asked Rufus.

George turned to Piper, "Does he 'af to?"

"Yeah, let him go Rufus." said Piper. Rufus took out a key and uncuffed Johnathon.

"My apologies, Rufus was it?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah." said Rufus flatly. "Where are you guys staying?"

"At an inn. It's really close by." said Piper. Johnathon's phone started to ring.

"Hello Kyle." said Johnathon, in a sort of gay guy accent.

"Shut up. You guys better get back here. Where are you?" said Kyle.

"We're near the allys. We'll be there in a few." said Johnathon.

"Alright bye." said Kyle.

* * *

I would like to thank Hawk-Masters for letting me borrow George, Rufus, and eventually, Jack, Mikki, and Ingo.

Please review, and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one took to write.

So, until next time.


	14. Breaching and Clearing

Chapter 14

* * *

I would like to thank Hawk-Masters for the reviews, and the OC's. Other than that, read and review.

* * *

"So, when did you expand on your collection Desmond?" asked Makarov, walking over to a rifle wrack and rubbing a desert camouflaged M16.

"Over the last year. I found two or three, lying around on the terra, but I bought most of them." answered Desmond. Outside, Johnathon, Piper, Rufus and George all entered the inn.

"So, how do you know these guys?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, a while ago, before we met you and Kyle, we offered our help to these guys when they needed it most. Talk to them, you would really like Rufus." said Piper.

"Is that the one that had me at gunpoint?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah." said Piper.

"The one that I kept pissing off?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah, but you thought that he was a Cyclonian, I'm sure he'll understand." said Piper. When they got to the door, George and Rufus looked at each other,and nodded.

"Who's this place owned by Piper?" asked Rufus.

"Some friends of ours. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came in for a while." she said, opening the door and walking inside. The front door was at just the right angle, that if it was opened, they could see anything inside the lobby, including Desmond's collection, if it was exposed. And unfortunately, it was. George and Rufus caught a glimpse of everything that the Makarov family had to hide. Rufus and George even got a glance at Vladimir himself who gave them a blank wide eyed stare in return.

"No, maybe some other time. Rufus and I have to report in to Jack. Limey bastard always gets 'is panties in a bunch if we're not in time." said George.

"Alright, see you guys some other time." said Johnathon, stretching his hand out and shaking Rufus's, and then George's. He looked them each in the eye and simply said, through a gaze, "I know what your next move is."

"Goodbye Piper." said Rufus. The two turned around and started to walk away form the inn.

"Goodbye." said Johnathon and Piper in unison. Johnathon, still smiling, said through his teeth, "Heh heh, oh shit."

"What?" said Piper, still smiling.

"You might want to get inside. Bullets are gonna start flyin' soon." he said, Not moving his teeth an inch.

* * *

"Oi, Rufus. What do you think of the kid?" asked George.

"I don't know. Was it just me, or did you get a kind of creepy vibe when he shook our hands?" asked Rufus, wiping sweat off of his brow.

"Yeah. Was it like 'es one step ahead of us, of something like that?" asked George.

"Yeah. Do ya' think he knows?" said Rufus.

"I don't know. But if the kid don't, then Vladimir does." said George.

"Well, then in that case, we better call Ingo. It's been a while since the two have had time to "catch up". " said Rufus, cackling to himself.

* * *

"So, you're the infamous Vladimir Makarov?" asked Johnathon.

"Da. You're the kid of my greatest military partner ever to live?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah. It's good to meet you sir." said Johnathon.

"Okay, spare the formalities. Can you shoot a rifle?" asked Makarov.

"Yes. I can handle an AK-47 like a pro." said Johnathon. Makarov, just stared at him blankly, and slapped Johnathon across the face. "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"For saying that you use an AK-47." said Makarov, grabbing an M16, and tossing it to Johnathon. "It's an M16, and case you're still wondering why I slapped you across the face, it's because the AK-47 is one of the most inaccurate guns in the world." said Makarov.

"Wait, you guys aren't actually going to kill them are you?" asked Aerrow.

"Why in god's name do you think I'm passing out guns? Who are you anyway?" asked Makarov.

"I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks." he said, taking a striking pose. When he looked back at Makarov, he had a completely bored look on his face.

"Never heard of you." said Makarov.

"Hey dad, Why do those PFE guys want to attack us in the first place?" asked Desmond.

"Well, lately, they've been losing their weapons due to smugglers, and thieves. The reason that they're going to be attacking us any minute now, " said Makarov, looking at his watch, "is that the two men at the door caught a glimpse of your stock pile. A lot of your guns look very similar to the ones that they've lost. Now I need you to honestly tell me something, and no matter what you say, I won't get mad. Did you honestly buy all of these weapons from a store?" asked Makarov. Everyone turned to the room to look at Desmond.

"Yes." said Desmond.

"Desmond, really, you don't have to lie." said Makarov.

"No, seriously dad. I go to a store down the street from the crystal shop. They have everything that you could ever think of." said Desmond.

"Desmond, I'm pretty sure that if there was a gun store, I would know about it." said Makarov.

"No I'm serious dad." said Desmond.

"Show me some proof then." said Makarov. Desmond went to his desk, and grabbed a newspaper, and gave it to Makarov. It said "_ Nishu Arms Store: If you need something to wage small wars, get jobs done, or to just get you started off with having a gun collection, come on down! We got things that go bang, things that go vroom, and best of all, things that go BOOM!" _"Desmond, this is just an article." said Makarov.

"Open it. I have receipts as well." said Desmond. Makarov opened the paper, and found the receipts. One for every single rifle, pistol and ounce of explosives.

"Well that's one question answered, but it raises so many others." said Makarov.

* * *

George and Rufus walked into a building that had the curtains drawn shut. They walked up two flights of stairs onto the second floor, and into a room to find a large Russian man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, cleaning his Mosin Nagant.

"Privet, my comrades. How was your patrol?" asked the man.

"It was great, we got a location on where our guns are. We need you to come with us though. Those guys are probably packin' some serious heat." said George.

"Yeah, they've got a stock pile in their Ingo, so we're gonna need you for some cover. Oh, and your Best Friend Forever is there as well." said Rufus. Ingo's cigarette fell out of his mouth and nearly burned him.

"Indeed, comrades. I will be ready in a few minutes." said Ingo, reassembling his rifle.

"Rufus, we might wanna' think abou' doin the same thing." said George.

* * *

"I want defensive positions in the hallways." ordered Makarov.

"Johnathon, please reconsider. Those guys that your about to start shooting at are our friends. If you harm them, we'll interline." said Aerrow.

"Aerrow, please. Johnathon doesn't kill people without good reason." said Jessica.

"Yeah, Aerrow. Besides, this whole thing is one big misunderstanding. We just have to hold out long enough in order to prove that Desmond legally got his guns." said Johnathon.

"I don't care. I won't let you hurt them." said Aerrow.

"Okay, so I've got a question for you. What are you going to do if they charge in here and try to hurt us?" asked Johnathon.

"I'll... We'll..." Aerrow sighed, "I don't know what I'll do."

"We're just as much your friends as they are." said Kyle.

"Aerrow, why don't you just take every one, hide them in the basement. If what you say is true, then they won't harm you guys." said Johnathon.

"Okay, but if things get out of hand, I"m coming out and ending it.

"Fine." said Makarov.

* * *

"I'm in position." said Ingo.

"George let's go." said Rufus. " Everyone be careful, this could get messy."

"Da comrade." said Ingo.

"Alright you twat, can we just get this over with?" asked George.

* * *

Makarov looked out a window on the third floor, and saw George and Rufus advancing towards the door.

"They're right on time. Everyone," he said into his earpiece com, "check your weapons and ammo." He waited until they got to the door. "Johnathon, Kyle, get ready with those rubber rounds. I don't want to boost their suspicions." said Makarov. Down in the lobby, Johnathon and Kyle sat behind the desk in the main lobby, and waited. "They're likely to use either a flashbang or det cord to breach, so cover your eyes." said Makarov.

* * *

"George, get the rubber rounds ready." ordered Rufus, putting bean bag rounds into his Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun.

"Right." he said, putting a small oval of det cord on the doorknob. He then took out his MP7A1 (with an optic), put a silencer on it, and put in one of his 40 round magazines that had rubber rounds in it.

"When ever you're ready my friends." crackled Ingo's voice, on an earpiece com. George held up his hand with five fingers. He then proceeded to count down. When he hit zero, the charge exploded, and the two rushed into the building. Johnathon and Kyle didn't waste any time, when everyone had good shots at each other, each of them opened fire on the other. Johnathon and Kyle came out of no where from behind the desk, and tried to spray down the two intruders. Rufus dove behind a wall as Kyle shot at him. Kyle emptied the magazine, and was about to replace it when Rufus came back from his corner and shot Kyle with his shotgun. The bean bag round hit Kyle square in the chest. Kyle had the wind taken out of his lungs as he fell to the ground.

Rufus got back behind the wall, and reloaded. Now, it was Johnathon's turn. He switched his M16 to semi-automatic, and checked Kyle's chest.

"How, bad is it?" asked Kyle, thinking that his chest was full of buck shot. Johnathon opened the robes, and then lifted up Kyle's shirt, expecting to see, some serious gore. "I can see the light. I... I don't think I'm gonna make, it."

"Relax, you got hit with a bean bag round." said Johnathon, picking up the round and showing it to him.

"Yeah, get up you big baby, and let me put another one in you." said Rufus.

"You know what Rufus." said Johnathon. He took his M16, and got up from the cover, just in time to see Rufus trying to run for some closer cover, took aim and shot Rufus in the groin, with a rubber round. Rufus screamed "Aw, my balls!" as he fell to the floor. Johnathon and George took their wounded friends and got to safer areas. Makarov was already on the second floor, walking by the windows. He heard one of his clips drop to the ground, and as he bent down to pick it up, a bullet from Ingo, flew right over his head. Makarov looked at the hole in the wall as he stayed out of sight. He looked at the angle and started point at the same angle and measured all the way so that he was pointing in the complete opposite direction. Once he got his bearings, he picked up his Dragunov and jumped up, and fired a round.

The shot flew right by Ingo's head. Ingo slowly got up and tried to fund a different post. Once he saw Ingo running, Makarov also ran like hell to the first floor.

"Everyone, get in the armory. We can hold them off in there." said Makarov, Once again dodging another shot from Ingo, as he tripped Down the stairs.

Johnathon hefted Kyle into the armory, and got him an M249 SAW.

"It's fully loaded with rubbers. I can't find any other box mags though, so make those shots count." said Johnathon.

"It's alright Johnathon. Happiness is a belt fed weapon." said Kyle, slowly getting the air back in his lungs.

Desmond, Fagan and Makarov ran into the armory. Makarov had a mildly bloody nose.

"What happened to you?" asked Johnathon.

"Nothing worth talking about now." said Makarov, wiping his nose.

* * *

"Ingo, we're abou' to 'it the armory. We need you down 'ere to hold 'em up. Bring the RPK." said George.

"Alright, I will be down in a minute. Are they all in the armory?" asked Ingo.

"Yeah, they're all in the armory." said Rufus. A few minutes later, Ingo came into the front lobby, hefting his RPK with a 75 round clip, and a red star with a gold hammer and sickle on the stalk. He saw Rufus holding the spot between his legs.

"Is he bleeding?" asked Ingo, his voice showing concern.

"No, they were using rubbers on us." said George, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Come on, if that older kid can get up after takin' a bean bag in the ches', then a trained man like you can get up after a couple of minutes."

"Alright, where's my shotgun?" asked Rufus.

* * *

"Okay, I don't care what you say about Johnathon, I'm going up there." said Aerrow.

"No, they can handle this." said Jessica. They were in a musty basement, with all kinds of mold growing on the walls.

"No. Eventually, someones going to witch to live ammunition, and get someone else killed. "I'm ending this now."

* * *

"Alright, come out with your hands up. We just want our arms back." said a very pissed off Rufus.

"Never! These guns are legally mine. I bought them with my own money." said Desmond.

"Stop lyin' kid. We don't want to hurt you." said George.

"Oh trust me you won't." said Makarov.

"Makarov, it's Ingo. Just thought I would come and say hi." said Ingo, unloading on the cover spots that the group was hiding in inside of the armory. At this point, everyonegot closer to each other, and was about to fire, when Aerrow came out of nowhere.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Aerrow. He was starting to get surrounded by a blue glow. He jumped up into the air, and fired a bright blue bolt at the middle of both groups. It was so powerful, that it blew both groups off of their feet. He landed in the middle of the lobby and looked at both groups. "Look George, Rufus, Ingo, these guys are telling the truth, Desmond has receipts for the guns that he has." said Aerrow. If you'll all just put the guns down and come in here, we can discuss this peacefully." said Aerrow, blades raised at everyone. Ingo, Rufus, and George looked at each other and agreed to come in peacefully.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 14. Just remember to read and review.

Hawk-Masters, thank you again for letting me use your OC's.

The storm hawks do not belong to me, and neither does Vladimir Makarov. He belongs to Infinity Ward, the people who developed the Call Of Duty Series.

Thanks for reading.


	15. Teaming Up

Chapter 15

"You see, I've got one for everything that's in here. Assault rifles, sniper rifles, bolt action rifles, smg' s, lmg's, launchers, C4... everything." said Desmond.

"He's right, blimey, look at this one sale, two tanks for a thousand dollars. Those are definitely stolen from someone." said George. everyone in the room was amazed at how much firepower that Desmond was able to purchase just off of this one little store. Everyone in the room was talking, everyone except for Makarov and Ingo. They just stared at each other, both smoking cigarettes like they were chimneys.

"Alright, we're really sorry for the mix up. Come on, let's get back to the safe house guys." said Rufus, just as night was starting to fall.

"I would, strongly advise against that, talons are roaming quite a lot after dark, you guys would be better off staying here until the morning." said Fagan.

"Yeah, just ask Johnathon and Kyle what happened to me on one of the nights I went out late." said Desmond.

"Don't act so surprised about it Des, all it did was result in three dead talons." said Johnathon. Ingo, George and Rufus were a little stunned to hear that Johnathon and Kyle had killed three talons.

"Well, technically, if you want to count the one that you killed that Jessica was talking to, that would make it four dead talons." said Kyle.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about him, plus the fifty or so that Walker, Steven, my dad, Uncle Eric and I killed during that jail break, that would bring the total up to about fifty four talons." said Johnathon. All of the sudden, they heard what sounded like a motor skimmer screech to a halt out side, and then one more, and then five more, and ten more. Makarov got up from his staring contest with Ingo and looked out the window.

"Might want to start rethinking your numbers again, because there is about forty talons outside and... What the hell." said Makarov.

"What is it dad." asked Fagan, picking up a spare M4 carbine.

"Some chick just killed the highest officer. Now she's hauling ass to this place." said Makarov. Johnathon and Kyle looked at each other.

"She was transferred to Nishu maximum security." said Johnathon.

"No, I don't think," said Kyle.

"Ask Makarov if he saw her." said Johnathon.

"Ask me if I saw who?" asked Makarov. At this point everyone was looking at Kyle. Just after there was a frantic knock on the door, and it was then kicked down by a busty seventeen year old girl with blond hair, brown eyes, white skin, and wearing a talon's uniform that had the middle torn off to show her mid section. She turned around and kept firing bolts off at the talons that were approaching the inn. She then slammed the door and put the staff in so that the door wouldn't open. She walked in to the armory and looked at the group.

"V'here. Is. Kyle. Vilson." she asked, hinting her heavy German accent. Kyle was trying to crouch near the back of the room so that he wouldn't be noticed. Johnathon took his hand and threw it up in the air, Kyle whipped it back down, but he didn't get it down fast enough. The girl gently pushed people aside until she got to where he was.

"Yeah, Kyle remember when you held me so Piper could jab me with a needle, consider this karma." said Johnathon, moving aside as the girl walked up to Kyle. She had a stern look on her face.

"Shana, babe. I thought you didn't get out for another, hundred years or so." said Kyle, taking a lock of her hair, and putting it behind her ear. Shana in turn took Kyle's hand and kissed his wrist. "Oh god please don't hurt me." pleaded Kyle.

"Oh Kyle, you are zhe greatest love of my life. Vy vould I ever vant to hurt you." she said, shifting his hand and started to kiss his palm. After two kissed, Shana grabbed his hand and bent it back the opposite angle that the hand usually bends. Kyle screamed, and winced in pain. "Six months, and no phone call? Not even a letter? Vhat kind of girl do you take me for anyvay?" shouted Shana.

"The kind that doesn't cause pain to their significant other?" asked Kyle.

"OHH. Vrong answer." said Shana, as she bent Kyle's wrist even further.

"Listen, babe, we're in a little situation right now with the talons, can we deal with them and then talk this out?" asked Kyle.

"Sure, just as soon as you apologize." said Shana.

"APOLOGIZE!" shouted Kyle. Shana bent even further. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry." said Kyle.

"Vhat? I can't hear you." said Shana.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Kyle.

"Mmm, nope. Still can't hear you." said Shana.

"I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY!" shouted Kyle.

"Zhat's better." said Shana dropping Kyle. She looked around and saw Johnathon. "Herr Vunderbar, you got out of zhere." said Shana hugging Johnathon. "Who owns all zhe guns?" she asked. Johnathon Pointed at Desmond, who hesitantly raised his hand. "Vhat's your name?" asked Shana, in one of the sweetest voices that anyone had ever heard.

"Desmond." he said. Shana walked up to him and got right in his ear and whispered, "Dezzie, listen carefully now. I vould like a Hekkler and Koch G Zirty Six C, vith an optic scope, supressor, und full metal jacket rounds. Can you get zhat for me?" asked Shana. Desmond's eyes grew as wide as pieplates, as he grabbed a rifle with a scope off of the wrack, put a silencer on it, and put a clip in and grabbed extra ones, and gave it all to Shana. "Zank you Dezzie." she said, kissing him on both cheeks. "Let's go you crybaby. Zhe talons aren't going to waiting for you to get your ass up off zhe goddamn floor now vill zhe." said Shana.

"Yeah, crybaby." said Rufus. Shana looked at him, and hit him in the stomach with her G36.

"Only Johnazin and I may call him that. Kyle, let's go. Ve're going up to zhe second floor." said Shana.

"Okay, Ingo. I know that we have had our disagreements in the past, but you and I need to get up to the third floor and provide sniper support. Ingo looked, for a moment, at George and Rufus, who was just now starting to get back up. He nodded, grabbed his Mosin Nagant, as Makarov grabbed a Dragunov SVD, and went up the stairs to the third floor.

"Which leaves all of us as the main assault squad." said George.

"Wonderful." said Johnathon.

* * *

"Get those doors open now. The escapees are definitely inside." shouted a talon that was second in command, but since Shana just killed the commander, he was now in charge.

"Sir, what if they have snipers?" asked another talon. The commander looked through a pair of binoculars. He saw no one in the third floor windows.

"There's no one in those windows. You should be okay." said The Commander. The first squad started towards the inn, only to be met by Kyle and Shana's support. The commander looked in his binoculars again. He saw Kyle and Shana, in the second floor, as well as Ingo and Makarov in the third floor windows. As the commander kept an eye on Makarov, he was about to give the order to fire on the third floor when a bullet from Ingo went through his left binocular lens and buried itself into the commander's skull. One of the talons saw the muzzle flash, and was about to point it out when a bullet from Makarov silenced him as well. Then they all decided to charge.

"Rufus, George, and you other three kids get ready. They're about to come through those doors any second now." said Ingo.

"We should displace." said Makarov.

"Do what you want, mudak." said Ingo. "I'm staying up here."

Makarov sighed. "Fine." he said. He got up and moved away form the windows and eventually down the third floor.

"Shana, what is the situation with you and Kyle?" said Makarov.

* * *

Down on the second floor, thing were starting to get very hectic. Kyle had just finished putting his bow mag into the SAW.

"Last mag, babe." he shouted, above the bolts hitting the walls.

"Kacke!" screamed Shana. "Kyle, make those shots coun-" she said as a bolt hit her square in the stomach.

"Shana!" screamed Kyle. He rushed over to her, just as a bolt hit him in the right shoulder.

"Shana, what is the situation with you and Kyle?" asked Makarov over the speaker.

"Ve're both hit." she rasped.

"Jesus. How bad?" asked Makarov.

"I got hit in the stomach, and I don't think I can move my legs. Kyle just got hit in the shoulder. He looks alright." said Shana. "Hey, Kyle. Are you still alive?" Kyle let out a painful grown. "I take zat as a yes."said Shana. She crawled over to Kyle as he started to crawl towards her. He put his hand on her cheek, and gently moved it to the back of her head, and kissed her on the forehead. They then both sat up against a wall, took their weapons and proceeded to cover each others blind side corners.

Down in the lobby/ armory, the talons had busted the door in, just as Ingo had said they would. Rufus tossed Johnathon a SPAS-12 shotgun, and they both ran to the corners of the doorway to the armory. When they got close enough, Johnathon and Rufus jumped out of the corners and mowed down the closest talons they could find. The closest ones shot back a couple of feet from the force of the blasts. Rufus and Johnathon pumped the shotguns and took down two more talons. By this time, they dove back to their cover and waited for Desmond, Fagan, and George to give them cover fire so that hey could get back to better cover. Once they did, Johnathon and Rufus rand towards some tables that had been flipped over, and dodged a few bolts on the way.

"Hay Rufus?" said Johnathon, once they had both gotten behind the same table.

"Yeah kid?" he answered back.

"Sorry about the nut shot." said Johnathon, picking up his M16, and firing a quick burst at the oncoming talons.

"Oh it's alright. Tell your friend I'm sorry about the bean bag round to the chest." said Rufus, shooting a talon in the chest. "When this is all done, you got to tell me two things."

"What?" said Johnathon, firing two more bursts, killing two more talons.

"One, where did you learn to handle a rifle? And two, where did you meet the Storm Hawks?" asked Rufus.

"Well, I can answer one right now. My dad taught me everything he knew. He was a Marine."said Johnathon.

"Of really? What's his name?" asked Rufus, blowing two talons away.

"Johnathon Porter Senior. And my uncle's name is Eric Porter." said Johnathon. Rufus stopped dead in his tracks.

"We never had an Eric Porter, or even a Johnathon Porter for that matter." said Rufus.

"What? Are you sure? Because he told me some very vivid stories about his service in the line of duty." said Johnathon.

"Johnathon, I know every single marine on this world. I can tell you right now, that we had no Johnathon or Eric Porter." said Rufus.

"Will you two blokes stop takin' trips down memory lane and put some fire on these guys?" shouted George.

"FINE!" shouted Johnathon. He got up form the cover to shoot a talon, but was met with a bolt from one of the spears, straight on his chest. He fell backwards on the floor, and tried to remember how to breath. When he did, a scream of pain came out.

"Bloody hell!" shouted George. "Piper, your boyfriend's been shot." Piper looked at Johnathon's motionless body, and assumed the worst. She immediately hit the talon, that she was fighting, on the head and knocked him out. Aerrow was on the scene as well. By the time they got to Johnathon, they were relieved to see him crawl, pick up his rifle, and start heckling the talons.

"Is that all you got you little fuckers?" shouted Johnathon. He sprang up and went crazy as he started to clean house with his rifle. After he killed about five more talons, he was hit with another red bolt from the staff, in the same spot. This one kept him down. By this time Junko and Aerrow started beating up every talon they saw. Most of whom were thrown out the front door. After there was about four talons left, Aerrow unsheathed his blades and said, to the cowering last survivors, "Tell every Cyclonian ,that you know, what happened tonight." pointing his blades at the last survivors. They nodded their heads and ran out to their skimmers. Makarov's voice crackled to life.

"How many casualties?" he asked Aerrow.

"Johnathon's down, but other than that no one else." said Aerrow.

"Wrong, Shana and Kyle are down too. They look fine, but it's dark and I can't really... Jesus Shana. Can you even walk?" said Makarov.

"No, but I sink Kyle can." said Shana.

"Aerrow, how bad is Johnathon?" asked Kyle. Aerrow looked at Johnathon's unconscious body.

"Not good. He got hit twice in the chest?" said Aerrow.

"Is he... you know, dead?" asked Kyle, sounding like he might break into tears. Aerrow heard footsteps coming down the stair case. Kyle had Shana's right arm over his left shoulder, followed swiftly by Makarov and Ingo. He saw Johnathon and ran for him.

"No," he said, taking Johnathon's wrist. "I can feel a pulse. It's pretty strong actually. Desmond help me move him to Fagan's lab." said Makarov. Both Desmond and Fagan grabbed Johnathon's arms, as Makarov grabbed his legs. They hefted Johnathon to Fagan's lab where there were medical cots, just in case there was an accident with Fagan's crystal research. "Okay, one, two, three lift." said Makarov as they hefted Johnathon onto a cot. Kyle laid Shana down on another cot, and then lied down on the third one. Makarov rushed around the room, he grabbed a first aid kit and some shots and quite a few gaus pads, and rubber gloves. He sat down next to Johnathon and peeled off his robes on the top section.

"You, British guy." said Makarov, pointing at George.

"What?" said George.

"Keep his head elevated." ordered Makarov. Most of the eyes in the room, except for Piper's, Kyle's and Shana's, went to Johnathon's left inner forearm. Everyone saw the numbers that forever marked him as a prisoner of Cyclonia. Aerrow was the first to react.

"Oh my god, Piper. Do you realize that you're dating a Cyclonian convict?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah, but it's okay, he was wrongly accused." said Piper, not taking her eyes off of Johnathon. By this time, Johnathon finally woke back up. He looked around and saw that Kyle and Shana were in the same condition that he was. Makarov took a needle that had a particularly clear liquid and injected it into Johnathon's veins. Piper looked at the syringe and noticed that it bared a symbol that she had never seen before. It had two swishes, almost like a yin-yang, but in the middle of these two swishes, stood a symbol that she definitely recognized from her tour of the museum on terra Gunther. It was the symbol of the clan of the Hashshin (Hahsh- shahsh-eeen). In the middle of the clan symbol was three dots.

"This should help a lot." said Makarov. "Fagan, I need two more if these." Fagan did as he was told and got two more syringes with the same liquid. Makarov injected it into Kyle and Shana. "Okay, that should do it." said Makarov.

"Wait, that's it?" asked George.

"Yes, that is it. They should all be back to top shape in the morning. Until then, let's just let them rest." said Makarov.

Everyone, except for Piper, Aerrow, and Jessica left the room. Rufus, stayed behind as well.

"Say, how'd you guys end up meeting these two anyway." asked Rufus. Aerrow looked at Piper.

"You can tell him." said Piper, turning back to Johnathon. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to his cot.

"Well, do you guys know that diner on the wayside?" said Aerrow.

* * *

**(Just so you all know, this is a flash back.)**

The storm hawks had just wan their greatest victory against the growing Cyclonian Empire. They had just stopped some of the most critical shipments of power crystals that was headed to the Cyclonian battlefronts. They walked into the diner and gotten a corner booth. Aerrow and Piper got into the corner and were surrounded by the rest of the team. Stork was spraying the table to make sure that it was sterile, Finn and Junko were laughing at him and Radar rolled his eyes. Aerrow and piper looked at each other and touched hand under the table. They both turned a light shade of red but no one else noticed. When the waitress walked up to them, Finn started to try and whew with pickup lines. Everyone laughed when she smacked him in the face with a menu.

"What are ya'll ordering today?" said The waitress.

"I'll, have the air chili." said Junko.

"Make that two cutie." said Finn.

"Three." said Stork.

"Four." said Piper.

"Six." said Aerrow. The waitress looked at Aerrow, and realized that he was ordering for Radar as well. She smiled and wrote down the order.

"Okay, it'll be about forty minutes." said The Waitress. Everyone sat back in their seats. Piper and Aerrow couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Just as they scooted closer to each other, Aerrow looked at the door as he heard the bell ring. Two boys, about the same age as them, wearing black suites white shirts and black ties and and sunglasses walked in. They looked around the diner for something. Once the taller one looked in Aerrow's direction, he elbowed the shorter one and pointed at Aerrow's team. They looked at each other and nodded, and started to walk over towards their they got there Aerrow was the first to speak.

"Can we help you guys." said Aerrow.

"Are you Aerrow of the Storm Hawks squadron?" asked the shorter one.

"Yes, who are you." said Aerrow.

"Kyle, chairs." said the shorter one. Kyle walked over to a table with two preppy girls and their boyfriends were sitting. He found two empty chairs and grabbed them.

"Can I borrow these?" asked Kyle. The first girl that was closest to him was disgusted that he even spoke to them.

"No, loser. Go fuck yourself man." said some guy that sounded like he was captain of the foot ball team.

"Okay, first of all don't use that kind of language in front of the ladies right here." said shorter one.

"Ugh, excuse me but do you two losers have any idea who you're talking to?" asked one of the preppy girls.

"No I don't." said the shorter one. "And, I don't really care."

"You tell em' Johnathon." said Kyle.

Johnathon looked at the varsity jackets that the boys had on. He pointed to the one that mouthed off to Kyle. He had blond hair, green eyes, and very high cheek bones, and white skin. He was relatively thin, except for his arms which had, small muscles on it. "Lemmie' guess. Foot Ball Team Captain?"

"No wrestling team." he said, as he tackled Johnathon and pinned him to the floor. He wrapped his arm around Johnathon's neck and tried to squeeze as hard as he could. Johnathon was able to get back on his hands and knees with the varsity kid still trying to choke him out.

"Yeah. You get him Josh." said the other kid in the varsity jacket.

"Ughhhh. I really don't want to get into this kind of crap with you man." said Johnathon.

"Why not?" asked Josh.

"Because I'll kill you if I have to." said Johnathon. Aerrow didn't take kindly to threats, even those that were made to perpetrators.

"Hay, maybe you should listen to him." said Aerrow, his voice laden with concern. Josh and the others from his group looked at Aerrow.

"Shut up you fuckin' loser." said the two boys in unison.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"This is the last time we're gonna tell you. Stop talking like that in front of women." said Kyle.

"What are you gonna do about it nerd? Why don't you just take your suites and get out of here." said the boy.

"Why don't you shut up?" said Johnathon, still on the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that, kid." said Josh. The other boy punched the air in Kyle's face. Kyle reeled his head back.

"Heh heh. Caught you flinchin' nerd." he said, and started to rolled with laughter. Kyle joined in and pointed at him in a way that said "Aww, you got me." The two continued to laugh. Kyle then grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the table.

Josh looked at his unconscious friend on the floor. He then turned to Johnathon.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna snuff you friend." said Josh.

"Buddy, this is your last chance. If you let me go now, I promise I won't hurt you." said Johnathon.

"How are you gonna hurt me loser boy." said Josh.

"Like this." said Johnathon. He grabbed a knife off of the table and stabbed it firmly into Josh's leg. Josh howled with pain and reeled back. Johnathon quickly got up, took Josh's head, and slammed it into the table. Kyle looked at the both of them on the ground.

"Dead? Most certainly not. Scared? Most definitely." said Kyle. Johnathon caught his breath, while he stared at the onlookers.

"Sorry about that. It's alright, go back to your meals." said Johnathon.

"Ugh, I am calling the authorities right now. Ugh." said one of the girls. Both took out their cell phones, which were immediately swept away Kyle.

"You'll get them back when we leave ladies." said Kyle, pocketing the phones and taking the chairs that he asked for. He set them down on the flat part of the Storm Hawks' table.

"I apologize for that." said Johnathon as he sat down, rubbing his neck. "Please understand that we didn't come here to pock fights with people. We came here to ask you for your assistance." said Johnathon.

"Sure. Um, are you okay?" asked Piper. Johnathon looked at her and was immediately mesmerized by her beauty.

"Yeah, I think I'll be... pretty good." said Johnathon trying to find the right words.

"Well, we're really sorry for the mess we made, but we have a job that we're going to do, and we need your help with it." said Kyle.

"Okay, what's the job?" asked Aerrow.

"It's just some transportation. All you guys need to know is the when and the where. You don't need to know any other details." said Johnathon.

"Okay..." said Aerrow, getting weirded out by the two's secrecy, but not wanting to press any further after seeing the display. "So when, and where?"

"My cousin will give you that information." said Johnathon, taking out a picture, and handing it to Aerrow. There, he saw Jessica's smiling face, and he was immediately mesmerized by her beauty.

"Well then, Mr."

"Porter. Johnathon Porter. And please don't call me Mr. Porter. It makes me feel old." said Johnathon.

"Okay, then, Johnathon. We'll wait for your cousin to five us the coordinates and we'll take you guys on your way." said Aerrow.

"Great." said Johnathon. Kyle reached inside of his jacket, everyone got tense, as he pulled out a large stack of bills.

"Here's fifty thousand dollars in advance." said Kyle, sliding the money to Aerrow.

"We'll be in touch again soon." said Johnathon. The both of them got up, put the chairs back, Kyle returned the cell phones to the still fuming preppy girls, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Then we picked up his dad and friends from Zartacla, and now we're here." said Aerrow. Rufus was stunned in amazment.

"So then what's he here for then?" asked Rufus.

"Him and Kyle are mercenaries, and our council has given them the task of ridding Terra Nishu of all Cyclonian Forces." said Aerrow.

"Wow. We should help." said Rufus.

"You and I?" asked Aerrow.

"No. I mean, George, Ingo and I/" said Rufus.

**Done with chapter 15. Have no idea when I'll be on again so make this one last. Thank you Hawk for the OC's. I do not own the storm hawks.**


	16. Who Let The Cat Out Of The Bag?

**Here's the 16th chapter, sorry it took so long. Thanks Hawk, and whoever else reviewed... I don't own the Storm Hawks...read and review...blah blah blah.**

Piper stayed at Johnathon's side for the rest of the evening. She took his hand and rubbed the top of his knuckles with her thumb. She gently put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. About two hours later Piper had fallen asleep in the lab. Desmond and Fagan walked in on the scene.

"He's not good enough for her." whispered Fagan. Desmond just looked at him.

"What?" asked Desmond.

"I said, Johnathon's not good enough for Piper. He is a mindless killing psychopath." said Fagan.

"Fagan, do you honestly think that she would pick you over him?" said Desmond, exiting the lab. Fagan followed.

"Why wouldn't she pick me. Piper and I have a lot more in common than you think. We are both crystal specialists, we're both the brainy ones of our group, and I don't blindly kill people like Johnathon." said Fagan.

"Fagan, first of all I'm the one that does all of the plans, and work around here. Ever since Dad left, I've had to be Mr. Mom just to keep your whiny ass from crying. Secondly, you've only met Johnathon two days ago. How do you know, out of those two days, that he is a mindless killing machine?" asked Desmond.

"Okay well, minus those facts, what does Johnathon have the I don't have?" asked Fagan.

"Discretion, for one thing." said Desmond.

"What do you mean?" said Fagan, fighting back a smirk.

* * *

Johnathon woke up to find Piper passed out on his chest. He took off his heart monitor, and the I.V. while trying to make the least amount of movement as possible. But , even with as little movement as possible, Piper still woke up to the sound of the heart monitor. she looked at it with a fearful look and then saw that everything was disconnected. She got onto the bed with Johnathon and cuddled up to him.

"That was pretty fun. Can't wait to get out there again." said Johnathon.

"Ohh, put a sock in it Herr Vunderbar." said Shana.

"Yeah, maybe being mercs wasn't one of our best ideas Johnathon. I could use a little me time again." said Kyle.

"What are you talking about?" said Johnathon. "I feel fine."

"We're talking about taking some time off, and taking s break. The council didn't give us a time limit, they just want this place conquered." said Kyle.

"Well, fine then. What do you want to do?" asked Johnathon.

"Hey." said Piper, taking Johnathon's head and turning it in her direction. "Can this wait until the morning, cause I'm going back up to our room."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." said Johnathon, kissing her on the cheek, but not moving from his spot. Piper was stunned for a second but got up, and walked out just as Johnathon, Kyle, and Shana started fighting again.

* * *

Piper walked up the stairs alone, and saw Fagan leaning on a wall, checking his nails. He saw Piper and smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hey, I wanna apologize about my behavior. Where I'm from, that's what we do to girls that we have feelings for. I keep forgetting that other people aren't used to that custom." said Fagan, rubbing the back of his head. "Can I walk you back to your room?" he asked. Piper looked back at the hospital wing, and back at Fagan and she smiled.

"Sure. Why not?" said Piper. They walked down the hallways and up the stairs, not knowing that Fagan was sitting at the corner listening. "So, what kind of crystals do you have in your lab?" asked Piper.

"Oh, quite a few. I have icers, flamers, blockers, slimers, etcetera, etcetera." said Fagan.

"Well, do you have anything rare?" asked Piper.

"Oh, yeah. I've got the matrix for a healing crystal, and I've almost got the one's for infinity stones and the aurora stone." said Fagan. Piper's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "When the others get better enough to get out of the lab, do you want to see them?" asked Fagan.

"Yeah sure. Um, I'll stop by tomarrow. I'm sure Johnathon won't mind." said Piper.

* * *

"Look Johnathon, I'm just saying that maybe we bit off a bit more than we can chew." said Kyle.

"And I'm saying that we were put through a lot worse in prison. We can do this, I know we can. We just need some contacts. We need help." said Johnathon. Kyle rolled his eyes and looked to Shana.

"What do you think?" asked Kyle.

"I sink zat you both had better put a sock in it before I mercilessly beat ze both of you vith your own skulls." said Shana. Just then Makarov walked in, still just in time for the skull comment.

"Um, did I miss something?" said Makarov.

"No, zese two idiots von't let me sleep." said Shana. Makarov looked at his wrist.

"You know that it's about half past eight right now, right?" said Makarov.

"What?" said all three in unison. **(Vat for Shana).**

"Yeah, now let's see if you three have any of the side effects." said Makarov.

"Side effects for what?" asked Kyle.

"For the drugs that I gave you to heel the burns." said Makarov, lighting a cigarette. "Get up, the three of you." They got up and out of the cot as told. Makarov looked over each and every one of them, and then nodded his head. He walked over to Johnathon, and out of no where tried to punch him in the face.

* * *

Johnathon's POV

I could immediately see when Makarov's fist was coming towards me, but a funny thing happened. The whole room slowed down, not just the motions from Makarov, but literally the whole room, and the sounds within it as well. Yet, when I put my hand up to block Makarov's fist, I still retained a normal speed. I blocked Makarov's punch and immediately grabbed his throat. Then the room came back to normal speed, including the sound.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Whoa." said Johnathon is amazement. Shana and Kyle were stunned as to how fast Johnathon reacted.

"Dude, how did you do that?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know." said Johnathon.

"I do." said Makarov.

"How zen?" asked Shana.

"Through an ability called Hyperactive Awareness. It is a trait that is common for modern day assassin's of The Hashshashin **(Hash-shash-eeeen)** of Illumination." said Makarov, taking a long drag. He then held up his hand and held up five fingers, then four, then three, the two, then one. When Makarov's hand an O, Piper came bursting through the door, with Fagan at her heels.

"Who said Hashshashin of Illumination?" she yelled. Makarov smiled and blew out the smoke.

"Oh this is gonna be a fun day." he said. He turned to Piper and said, "I did. It's the organization that Johnathon's father and I were apart of. Oh and guys, don't worry about the robes, I'll get you two some new ones. It's the least I can do for your help." said Makarov. George and Rufus were sitting outside the lab listening to the whole conversation.

"You're lying. The Hashshashin of Illumination is a spook story. A myth." said Piper.

"My dear, it is a true story. Legends and all." said Makarov.

"But my books-" said Piper.

"Did it ever occur to you that the history books are filled to the brim with liars?" asked Fagan. Johnathon looked at Makarov.

"My father was a proud member of the U.S. Marine Corps, so what ever your saying is complete bullshit." said Johnathon.

"Oh really?" said Makarov. He took out a phone and dialed a number in it. "Call him yourself and ask him." Johnathon took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" asked Porter Senior.

"Hey dad. Listen I was talking to Makarov and he said that you two were a part of this whole big organization of assassins called the..." Johnathon looked at Makarov.

"The Hashshashin of Illumination." said Makarov.

"The Hashshashin of Illumination. My brain's tellin me that he's lying his ass off." said Johnathon.

"Uh huh. And what is your gut telling you?" asked Porter Senior.

"That he may be right." said Johnathon.

"I'd go with your gut feeling." said Porter Senior. "Makarov is a gifted assassin. He'll train you right."

"Wait, no. I want you to get on a transport and get your ass out here. We need to have a chat." said Johnathon.

"Uhg, fine. I'll be up there later today, okay?" said Porter Senior.

"Okay." said Johnathon, hanging up the phone.

"See, I told you that it was going to be a fun day." said Makarov. Johnathon just glared at him. He didn't know who to be more mad at, Makarov for giving him some kind of ability that could help him kick some serious ass, without Johnathon's consent, or his dad, who has lied to him for the past fourteen, almost fifteen, years of his life. Either way, Johnathon knew that once his dad got here, things were going to get interesting.

**Sorry that this one is kind of short compared to my other ones. I'll try and compensate for it next chapter. Please review. **


	17. The Hashshashin of Illumination

Chapter 17

**Alright, as promised, I will make this one longer than usual since the last one was shorter than usual. Don't forget to read and review. I don't own the storm hawks.**

Porter Senior sat in a very cramped hold of a transport carrier headed directly for Terra Nishu. He was quietly singing a very special tune that only people of his occupation would know. **(For this I recommend that you go to youtube and find the russian national anthem with english subtitles because that is the only way that this next segment will make sense. Warning: this is my first try at a song, so bear with me.)**

_Unbreakable union of freeborn terras_

_Preditoria is welded to stand forever tall_

_Created in struggle by will of the Emperor_

_United and mighty is our predator land_

_Sing to mother Predatoria,_

_Home of the free and brave_

_Bulwark of people, in brotherhood strong_

_Oh, Project Predator_

_The will of our people_

_To our struggle, lead us on_

_In time depression did the Emperor rise,_

_And encourage us to labor in valorous deed_

_And to our cause, our Empire was born_

_And now thank to God, we shall never be torn_

_Sing to mother Predatoria_

_Home of the free and brave_

_Bulwark of people, in brotherhood strong_

_Oh, Project Predator_

_The will of our people_

_To our struggle lead us on_

_In the light of the Emperor's deathless ideals_

_We now see the future of our dear land_

_And to her fluttering crossed banner_

_Selfless and true, we always shall stand_

_Sing to mother Predatoria_

_Home of the free and brave _

_Bulwark of people, in brotherhood strong_

_Oh Project Predator_

_The will of our people_

_To our struggle, _

_Lead_

_Us _

_On_

**(I know most of that was from the actual national anthem of Russia... I don't own that either.)**_  
_

When he finished, the transporter landed in a very rusty warehouse. Porter Senior grabbed his things and thought about the way that he would try and tell Johnathon about his past. "_Well, Eric did say that this was going to have to happen sooner or later. I just hope Johnathon isn't too mad.__" he thought. _Makarov was waiting at the front door, smoking a cigarette. He scanned the passengers for his friend. When Makarov saw no sign of Porter Senior, he turned around and walked right into him. Makarov immediately took a stance, but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"You still have much to learn brother." said Porter Senior, before giving Makarov a brotherly hug. "Wow, the Cyclonians actually let you out of the hell hole on this terra but they leave me to rot in Zartacla. That's a little screwed up."

"Well, they didn't exactly let me out. That's why I'm stressed." said Makarov, taking a drag.

"Well if you obey the second tenet of the creed than you shouldn't be stressed at all. Where are you parked?" said Porter Senior. "And how's Johnathon taking this?"

"I took a cab, he's right there." said Makarov, pointing at a yellow taxi. "Johnathon"s... not taking so well. He's very pissed off at the fact that your whole image to him has been an over all lie. Are we going to train him?"

"Yes, the Director wants all of our offspring trained, you know that." said Porter Senior, walking to the taxi.

"Well then did you bring any of the equipment?" asked Makarov, getting into the cab.

"No, will have to go to the capital for that?" said Porter Senior, also getting into the cab. "Did you start him off with anything?"

"The inn in the Mexican district. I started him and his friends off with the awareness." said Makarov.

"What do you mean friends? I thought it was only Johnathon and Kyle. And why did you give him the awareness, he would have to be wounded for that stuff to take affect anyway." said Porter Senior. Makarov's gaze dropped to the floor of the cab, and Porter Senior immediately got the message. "How bad?"

"He's fine now, but last night, the talons attacked my hide out. Kyle got hit in the shoulder, and his girlfriend, Shana, got hit in the stomach." said Makarov.

"And, Johnathon?" asked Porter Senior.

"Well, I'm told that Johnathon took two spear bolts in the chest, and even after the damage, he still and a strong pulse. That's how I could definitely tell that he was your kid." said Makarov. "Oh, and I thought I would give you the courtesy of letting you know ahead of time that there are three top representatives of the PFE in the hide out as we speak." Porter Senior looked at Makarov and back out his window.

"Is Blade there?" asked Porter Senior.

"No." said Makarov. Porter Senior let out a sigh of relief. "No it's just Rufus McCarther, George Falshaw, and Ingo Lewinsky." said Makarov. Porter Senior turned his head.

"Ingo Lewinsky? That wouldn't happen to be the same one that whose family we executed for killing one of the members of the brotherhood, would it?" asked Porter Senior. Makarov sighed.

"The same." he said.

"Oh shit." said Porter Senior.

"I know, that was my reaction." said Makarov.

* * *

"The Hashshashin of Illumination was, or apparently is, a society that was based on a group of Muslim religious extremists, that would kill Catholics and Jewish people alike, called the Hashshashin. Shortly after the thirteenth century ended, on Earth, they all disappeared. But, near the end of time, just before you, Rufus, Ingo and the rest of the PFE came here, George, they were called to action by one of their Imams, their priests/ leaders. When they were called to action, they were immediately wiped out for good." said Piper. Everyone was sitting in the crystal lab as Piper recalled her knowledge from her books.

"Who wiped them out?" asked Ingo.

"No one knows. Now, the Hashshashin of Illumination is a far different story. It's an organization that pretty much does a murder for higher kind of business. They still have the same kind of religious extremism, except it has participants of all religions, not just Islam. Frankly they were thought to be legends. They're a very secretive society and they don't talk to anyone unless they want to recruit them, or make a deal with them, or kill them. So Johnathon, Kyle, Shana, Des, and Fagan, I guess Makarov wants you guys recruited." said Piper.

"But, this doesn't make sense, my dad-" said Jessica.

"Is probably in the same organization as mine." said Johnathon. "So are there any stories about them at all?"

"Well, supposedly they were the ones who brought back the shards of the aurora stone after Aerrow destroyed it. But that's just a myth I think." said Piper.

"That's it?" asked Rufus. Piper nodded her head. "Okay, well, if these guys exist, then where the fuck-" Rufus was cut off by a slap in the back of the head from Johnathon. He looked at Johnathon, who darted his eyes to Piper, then Jessica and back to him. Rufus understood. "Sorry, where the heck is their terra?"

"No one knows. People who believe in the stories don't try to find it because they think that it's pretty much the end for them if they intrude." said Piper.

"Hmm, the end for them if they intrude. That would be an excellent policy for the Condor." said Stork. Everyone looked at him then back to Piper.

"So then 'ow do we know little Maki's tellin' us the bloody truth or not?" asked George.

"That's exactly why I'm skeptical. Makarov, doesn't seem like he's all there. I think he's putting on a hoax." said Piper.

"What if he's not though?" asked Johnathon. Everyone looked at him.

"Vat are you talking about herr vunderbar?" asked Shana.

"I mean, what if Makarov, isn't lying? What if there actually is an organization called the Hashshashin of Illumination that's real?" said Johnathon.

"He's not telling lies Piper. Makarov and some other man named Johnathon Porter executed my brother because he apparently killed a member of their so called brotherhood." said Ingo. Johnathon turned his head to Ingo.

"My dad's name is Johnathon Porter." said Johnathon. Ingo froze as did the rest of the room.

"Really, and does he work with Makarov?" asked Ingo.

"Yes." replied Johnathon sheepishly.

"Hmm, then I have a very special gift for the two of them when they get back here." said Ingo, scoffing to himself.

* * *

The taxi cab pulled up to the front of the inn. Porter Senior leaned over the backseat and handed the cab driver a hundred. The driver looked at it and responded very greatfully.

"Muchas gracias senior." said the cab driver.

"De nada." said Porter Senior as he got out of the cab with Makarov taking most of his luggage. The two stopped near the front steps, looked at each other, and nodded. "Black suite case with the zipper." said Porter Senior. Makarov unzipped the suite case and found two hidden blades. These were Porter Senior personal blades that were equipped with a poison blade mechanism, along with the regular blade. Makarov also found a bottle of ground seeping pills mixed with water.

"You carry some of the strangest things sometimes." said Makarov, stomping out his old cigarette, and immediately lighting a new one.

"Shut up and hand me the tranquilizer." said Porter Senior. Makarov handed the bottle to his comrade just looked at the door. Porter Senior poured the tranquilizer into the poison blade and capped the bottle. He slipped the blade on his right forearm and walked towards the door. Makarov prepared the other hidden blade and slipped it on his right forearm. they both stood at the door. Porter senior slowly opened the door, which was jerked open by Ingo. He grabbed both Porter Senior and Makarov and hauled them into the building. Porter Senior fell to the ground, Makarov was immediately put in a choke.

"Goddammit Ingo, I thought we were passed this." said Makarov.

"If you thought we were done, then you aren't as smart as I thought you were." said Ingo. Porter Senior got up, and ran for the two. Ingo tried to kick at Porter Senior who jumped over Ingo's leg, ran up the wall behind Ingo and jumped on Ingo's back, jabbing him in the neck with the tranquilizer blade. Ingo pulled Porter Senior off his back and threw hi to the ground. as he did this, his grip on Makarov loosened up. It was just enough for Makarov to slip out of and jab Ingo with a second dose of tranquilizer. Ingo staggered backwards and and finally just fell to the ground. Rufus and George ran out only to be tackled by Johnathon and Kyle. Kyle got up and stomped on Rufus's back, which knocked him out. Johnathon picked up George with his arm around George's neck.

"English prick." said Johnathon. George gave him a hard elbow to the ribs a few times. He eventually got free and hit Johnathon in the stomach and in the head. Makarov was about to go and help Johnathon, but was stopped by Porter Senior.

"What are you doing?" asked Makarov.

"Johnathon's got Irish blood flowin in his veins. He'll be fine. It's the Brit that I'd be worried about." said Porter Senior. George punched Johnathon in the face again. Johnathon kept his head in the direction that it went in from the force of George's hand. He then turned his head around towards George and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Not bad George. But I've had the shit kicked out of me so many times on Zartacla, that, I just don't feel pain anymore." said Johnathon. He then hit George square in the mouth. "Oh, and did I tell you that my old man is Irish." George started to get up again, only to be met by Johnathon's foot in his face. Porter Senior whistled at the carnage.

"We should probably get these three restrained before they wake up." said Kyle. Johnathon and Kyle got some duct tape and tape up Rufus's, George's and Ingo's hands and feet to chairs.

"What do we with em now." said Porter Senior, (with a small but noticeable Irish accent), testing his son's knowledge.

"We either negotiate with them or kill them." said Johnathon, whose eyes grew huge. "You've been back at home with mom and the rest of the family haven't you?" asked Johnathon.

"Aye." said Porter Senior. "Makarov, do you have nay beer?" At the mere mention of the word beer, Rufus came out of his knocked out state.

"Who said beer? And why the hell am I tied to a chair?" asked Rufus, looking up to see Johnathon and Kyle.

"Johnathon, is the redneck trustworthy?" asked Porter Senior.

"Yeah, I think if we just give him a beer, he'll be alright." said Johnathon, wiping more blood from his mouth.

"Cut 'im loose then." said Porter Senior, tossing a blade to Johnathon. He put on the blade and cut Rufus's restraints. When Rufus was free, he thought of punching Johnathon in the jaw, but as he looked at George, he thought against it. Rufus slowly got up and followed Makarov and Porter Senior to the bar inside the inn.

"Johnathon, watch the other two. And when I'm finished with my drink, we're gonna start your training immediately." said Porter Senior.


	18. Why Do People Hate The Assassins?

**( Here's 18. I've seen the traffic on the story so I know that people are visiting. For those of you that do visit the story, can you please... please review). Other than that, enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Porter Senior walked into a bar that was in the back of the dining room area. He got a seat that was right on the table . Makarov went behind and got out three glasses.

"Alright, what'll you two have?" asked Makarov.

"I'll just have a regular beer man." said Rufus.

"I'll have a thirty two ounce shot of Guinness." said Porter Senior. Makarov went into a fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer for Rufus. He then took Porter Senior's glass and filled it with Guinness. He then got a bottle of Stolichnaya and poured it in his glass. All three picked up their drinks.

"Cheers." said all three in unison. The three drank and finally put their drinks down.

"I don't get how Ingo doesn't like you guys, cause you're pretty hospitable." said Rufus taking another gulp. Porter Senior and Makarov looked at each other and back at Rufus.

"Do you want to know why he hates us so much?" asked Porter Senior.

"Yeah." answered Rufus.

"About a year ago, Ingo's brother brutally murdered one of the members of our brotherhood. When the news reached our superiors, Makarov and I were selected for the job to find Ingo's brother and kill him." said Porter Senior. "And find him we did."

* * *

**(Terra Gunther: 1 year ago. Spartoli National Airport. 12 hours after the murder of Master Assassin Jacob Moran.)  
**

Ingo waited patiently at the Spartoli National Airport for his brother to arrive. He went to the smoking section at a gate, and lit up a cigarette.

"Flight 1021-A is currently landing. Flight 964-T is currently boarding. Flight 658-J will be delayed due to malfunctions to pilot controls. Have a nice trip and please enjoy all our terra has to offer." said a female voice over the intercom. Ingo slightly perked up a bit, fore his brother, Serge Kokoscovich Lewinsky was on Flight 1021-A. He put his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and waited by the gate. He saw the gigantic transport cruiser coming in and landing at the docking bay. As the transport's doors opened Serge was one of the first to get out. He had white skin, raven black hair, and black eyes. He wore a black suite with a white shirt and a red tie. On the lapel of his suite was a pin of a gold sickle and hammer inside of a red star. He saw Ingo and walked over to him with a fast pace.

"Ah, Serge. It has been far too long since we have spoken. Do we have time for a drink?" asked Ingo, hugging his brother.

"Um... I'm not exactly sure Ingo." said Serge, checking over his shoulders on numerous occasions.

"Serge. what is wrong? You keep checking over your shoulder." said Ingo, starting to get a little concerned.

"It's nothing Ingo. Do you mind if we keep moving?" said Serge. Seeing no victory in the questioning, he decided to at least help his brother with his bags.

"I have you registered in the presidential sweet in the Casino Royal Hotel." said Ingo taking one of his brother's suite cases.

"That's fine, that's fine." said Serge, checking over his shoulder once more. They walked out into a parking lot and got into a olive drab jeep.

* * *

**(Terra Preditoria: The Director's Office. 13 hours after the murder of Master Assassin Jacob Moran.)**

Porter Senior and Makarov walked down a narrow hallway, both donning their assassin's robes. The came to two marvelous oak doors with golden handles. Carved in the doors themselves was a symbol of the Hashshashin of Illumination. Makarov opened the door and walked in, followed by Porter Senior. Behind a very large oak desk was a man that looked to be in his late sixties. He had gray balding hair, white skin, and blue eyes. He wore a black suite with a white shirt and a tan tie, with navy blue stripes going diagonally on it. Makarov and Porter Senior stopped before the desk and kneeled before him.

"You sent for us my director." said Makarov.

"Yes, take a seat. Both of you." said The Director. Makarov and Porter Senior did as they were told. The Director got up and paced over to a folder that was on a table with a hot kettle of tea. He poured himself a glass, took the folder and sat back down in his chair. "How, close were the two of you to Master Jacob Moran?" asked The Director.

"Just as close as we are with the rest of the brotherhood my Director." said Porter Senior. The Director took a sip of his tea. "Is there something wrong sir?" asked Makarov.

"I hate to tell the both of you like this but it just can't wait. Something terrible has just happened." said The Director, handing the file to the two Assassins. Porter Senior took and opened the file. What he found was pictures of a body of a man with light blond hair and white skin. His face was badly bruised and cut, along with the rest of the body. Porter Senior put his hand to his mouth and handed the file to Makarov. At a single glance, Makarov ran to the nearest trash can and vomited.

"When did you find him?" asked Porter Senior.

"Nineteen hours ago. We know for a fact that this man, Serge Kokoscovich Lewinsky," said The Director, holding up a picture of Serge, "is responsible for the terrible occurrence. We have received intelligence that he has fled to Terra Gunther, in the capital city of Spartoli." said The Director.

"Do you know where he is exactly?" asked Makarov, sitting back down.

"No. You two will have to find that out for yourselves." said The Director, pulling out a book and writing missing in action next to Jacob Moran's name. "See what intelligence that you can pull out of the minds of the inhabitants there." Makarov and Porter Senior got up, turned around and walked out the door. "And remember, Nothing is true,"

"And everything is permitted." said Porter Senior and Makarov in unison.

* * *

**(Casino Royal Hotel: 13.5 hours after the murder of Master Assassin Jacob Moran.)**

Ingo pulled up out side the Casino Royal Hotel. Serge got out and grabbed his bags, once again keeping his eyes out for anything suspicious.

"Serge, are you sure that everything is alright?" asked Ingo.

"Yes, yes Ingo everything is fine. I'm just a little over worked is all." said Serge.

"Being over worked doesn't have a whole lot to do with looking over your shoulder every ten minutes or so." said Ingo.

"Ingo, I promise everything is fine. I just need some rest." said Serge.

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow. Would you like me to send a car to come and pick you up?" asked Ingo.

"Yes, thank you. I will get Jack's military specs a little later than expected though. So I will be here a little longer than expected. I will see you tomorrow Ingo." said Serge, turning and walking to the door of the Casino Royal Hotel.

* * *

**(Spartoli National Airport: 14.75 hours after the murder of Master Assassin Jacob Moran.)**

Porter Senior and Makarov walked off of a crowded transport. They scanned a bars and restaurants and saw who they were looking for.

"Kaled. Kaled Al-Assad." shouted Makarov. Kaled looked up from his news paper to see who was calling his name. When he saw Makarov being smacked in the back of the head by Porter Senior.

"Over here my friends." said Kaled. Makarov and Porter Senior walked over to the man and ordered drinks.

"So Kaled. Where is Serge Lewinsky?" asked Makarov.

"Well, from what I heard from his brother, Ingo, Serge is staying in the Casino Royal Hotel in the up town part of the city." said Kaled. The waitress came back with the drinks and Porter Senior handed her a twenty.

"How far away is it?" asked Porter Senior.

"About and hour and a half's drive." said Kaled, handing them a folder of pictures of the hotel and its escape routes. "Serge is here on a business trip to meet with the Chancellor, Jack Blade. There is a car coming to pick him up tomorrow at 11 a.m. in the morning. That's when I would highly recommend that the two of you would strike."

"Who else is here?" asked Makarov.

"There are eight other assassins here including myself. We should be able to take this man without incident. We already have an agent in the limousine services that will be the driver tomorrow. Another in Blade's personal cabinet, and a number of others that will be along the street route for the way to the Capital Building. We can abduct him without any notice what so ever." said Kaled.

"Good, then we will do this as soon as possible." said Porter Senior. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow is very doable. Makarov, we have booked you as the driver of Serge's transportation. There will be a PFE military escort, which is merely our brothers in disguise. Serge will be leaving at 9:00 sharp tomorrow. He will be traveling on the main road, so the assassination will have to be public." said Kaled.

"Then lets get moving." said Makarov.

* * *

**(Casino Royal Hotel: 23 hours after the murder of Master Assassin Jacob Moran. For this, just to get some extra mood to the next scene, go onto youtube and type in Black Hawk Down Soundtrack 1 Hunger, and go to about 2 minutes and 43 seconds into the song. I'll que you when to start it.)**

Serge walked down the stairs into an extravagant lobby. He saw a man dressed as a limousine driver. He stood and watched the driver light up a cigarette. while waiting at the door. Serge walked over to him.

"Hello sir. Are you the man that Ingo sent to came and pick me up?" asked Serge.

"Yes, I have been instructed to take you to your meeting with the Chancellor." said Makarov.

"Well, the Chancellor's time is precious so do you mind if we get going?" asked Serge.

"Not at all." said Makarov, walking out the door. As Makarov walked down the steps Kaled was sitting at a bench across the street. He saw Makarov and waited for a signal. Makarov saw Kaled and nodded. "Now, Mr. Lewinsky. There will be a military escort to the capital building." said Makarov as a black Chevy Tahoe pulled up and honked at the two of them. Makarov walked up to the door of a black Mercedes Benz Short Limousine and opened back door for Serge. Once Serge was situated Makarov walked around and saw Porter Senior sitting in the passenger seat of the Tahoe. He then got into the driver's seat and started the car and drove towards the capital building. **(Start it now).** Makarov drove for about five minutes and then stopped in the middle of a four way intersection. Makarov then killed the engine and got out of the car. Serge looked at him as he strode over to the Tahoe and smacked the hood twice. The soldiers in the Tahoe got out and secured a perimeter and waited. Porter Senior got out and walked over to the back seat, opened the door and hauled Serge out of the car, and threw Serge on the door of the car.

"Do you know who we are?" asked Porter Senior. A local peacekeeper saw the scene and started towards the group.

"Hey, you. Put down that man." ordered the peacekeeper. One of the Assassins didn't waste any time and immediately shot the peacekeeper.

"Oh my god. What have you done?" shouted Serge.

"Answer my bloody question." said Porter Senior.

"No." said Serge.

"Good. Then this is for Jacob" said Porter Senior. Serge's eyes grew wide as Porter Senior's hidden blade came out from under his sleeve and stabbed into Serge's chest. Serge was at first stunned by this but he eventually started to scream and wither to the ground. Porter Senior took out a small camera and took a photo. As he put the camera back, gunfire started to light up the street. "Come one Makarov let's go." shouted Porter Senior as e got into the passenger seat of the car. The other assassins got back into the Tahoe and drove in one direction while Makarov and Porter Senior drove in another.

"Hey, John. Are those cops coming after us and not the others?" asked Makarov. Porter Senior looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yep. Figures." said Porter senior. As Makarov looked back in front of them, three peacekeeper cars pulled out into the middle of the road. On officer got out and took a shot at Makarov. The bullet came through the wind shield and hit Makarov in the arm. Makarov swerved and then drove into a wall. The peacekeepers then opened the car doors and hauled the two of them out of the Mercedes. Both Porter Senior and Makarov were thrown on the gorund and cuffed.

* * *

**(Terra Nishu: Present Day.)**

"And that's why Ingo hates our very guts to this day." said Porter Senior.

"Wait, so that executive on the tube was Ingo's brother. No wander he wouldn't speak to anyone that day." said Rufus.

"Yeah. So, we're gonna have to put you back in the chair." said Makarov.

"What?" asked Rufus, as Makarov and Porter Senior grabbed Rufus and hauled him back out into the lobby. Johnathon looked at the scene.

"Johnathon, tape him back up." said Porter Senior.

"Okay." said Johnathon as he got the roll of tape and taped Rufus's legs and hands to a chair once again.


	19. Death, Respect, and Arrests

Chapter 19

**(Okay, maybe I wasn't exactly clear. Can you people that read the story please review, it doesn't have to be anything long, though it is preferred. It can be something as short as a " good job" or something like that, or " keep up the good work". Please. I don't own the storm hawks, or Hawk-Masters' OC's, I do however own Terra Nishu, Johnathon, Desmond, Porter Senior, Shana, Kyle, Fagan, the Director, Kaled Al-Assad, and Vladimir Makarov, Terra Preditoria, and the Hashshashin of Illumination.)**

Aerrow and Junko looked into the lobby and saw how George, Rufus, and Ingo were tied up. Jessica and Shana walked passed them. Aerrow grabbed Jessica's wrist.

"Call them off." ordered Aerrow.

"Excuse me?" asked Jessica.

"Call off Johnathon, Kyle, your uncle and the Makarovs. Call them off right now." ordered Aerrow.

"Um, last I checked, you were my boyfriend, not my father." said Jessica, taking her hand back and walking into the front lobby. "Uncle Porter, how's my dad?"

"Oh, he's doing great. He's on his way to a speedy recovery." said Porter Senior. He went over to Ingo who had now woken up. "Well now, Ingo, why would you try something as stupid as that?"

"Because, I am avenging the life of the one person of my family that I had left." said Ingo. George silently stared at the ground, telepathically communicating with the last two people that were sent with them to Terra Nishu.

* * *

Micheal Jenkins was a man of average height. He had blond hair, green eyes, and white skin. He was put on the mission personally by Jack himself to help out in any way that he can with the recovery and transportation of the guns that the PFE had lost in their struggles against known terrorists in Atmos. He was in the PFE special forces and was at the top of the list of go to people who could hold a line and kick some serious ass.

He sat in the safe house with Jack and smoked cigarillos and ate pizza, while watching the local news.

"Hey, Chancellor Blade, isn't it a couple of hours after Rufus, George, and Ingo were supposed to check in?" asked Jenkins.

"Yeah." said Jack, getting up and walking over to a computer, and typing in the passwords for George's, Rufus's, and Ingo's tracking systems. He saw that they were all at an inn on the other side of town. Just as he was doing this, he got George's message, and immediately turned to Jenkins. "Get your gear ready we're goin out."

"Already on it sir." said Jenkins.

* * *

Jack and Jenkins arrived at the inn about half an hour later, just after the sun went down. Jack looked in his binoculars that were made to see and listen in on conversations, and spied on the room. He immediately recognized Porter Senior,Makarov, and the Storm Hawks. But, he did not recognize the others.

"Jenkins, go to that front window and engage at will." said George through telepathic message. Jenkins took out his suppressed M16A4, and cautiously walked to the window. Johnathon was in front of George with a suppressed M9 pistol. George saw Jenkins in the window and gave him a nod. Johnathon looked at George and then to the window, and saw Jenkins. Jenkins raised his rifle and fired in bursts. Johnathon got the sensation of Everything slowing down. He looked and saw the bullets making their way towards him. He raised his pistol and fired three shots, each of them hitting Jenkins' bullets and swatting them out of the air. He smiled like a five year old with a new toy, and fired again. They kept this up until Jenkins had to reload. when he crouched behind the wall, Johnathon ran over, reached through the window and grabbed Jenkins by the hair and pulled him into the inn.

Porter senior walked over and searched for anyone else. When there was no one that he could see, he went back inside. When he looked back, Jenkins had taken out a dagger and stabbed Johnathon in the left shoulder. Johnathon grabbed Jenkins' hand, and kicked him in the side of the knee. After Jenkins went down, Johnathon took the Knife out and threw it to the floor. Porter Senior grabbed Jenkins, put him on his knees, and put his suppressed M9 to the back of his head. Jack was watching stunned by what just happened. Johnathon walked over and put his pistol to the back of Jenkins' head as well.

"Wait!" said Makarov. "Do you have a last request?"

"Yeah, can I have a smoke?" asked Jenkins. Makarov reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small case with the flag of the Russian Federation on the front of it. He opened it and gave Jenkins a cigarette. He then pulled out a silver lighter and lit the cigarette for Jenkins. "Thanks very much." Johnathon and Porter Senior put the pistols back up.

"Let us pray." said Porter Senior.

"And shepherds we shall be. For Thee, my lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomeni patri. Et fili." said Porter Senior and Johnathon in unison, as they cocked the pistols. "Et spiritus sancti." They then both fired. Jenkins fell to the floor. Porter Senior gave Johnathon a rosary, and two pennies. Johnathon dropped to one knee and then put his right index and middle finger tips on his forehead, his chest, his left shoulder and then his right shoulder.

"Good. Your learning." said Porter Senior. "Now, that let's get you patched up."

* * *

Jack sat, utterly bewildered of how a teenager defeated one of the best Rangers that the PFE had ever known. That a kid, shot bullets out of the air with nothing but a pistol and instincts. Jack got up and started towards the inn. He looked in the broken window and was even more stunned of how these people were respecting his dead comrade. They got out a body bag and put Jenkins in it. Johnathon then crossed Jenkins' arms and put the pennies on the spot where his eyes used to be. Everyone then picked up the body and took it out to the back. When everyone was out of the front lobby Jack snuck in and cut Ingo's, Rufus's and George's restraints. As he was doing this, the Storm Hawks come out of Fagan's crystal lab.

"Hey, Jack. I'm sorry for Johnathon and his father. They shouldn't have done that." said Aerrow.

"Damn right they shouldn't have, cause I'm gonna kill every last one of those fuckers." said Rufus.

"No, when they walk back in here, we're going to arrest them, and throw them in the prison. All of them. Even that little raven haired girl that you were talking to Aerrow."said Jack. Now things had changed.

"Wait do you mean Jessica?" asked Aerrow.

"Was she the one that you had by the wrist?" asked Jack.

"Yes." said Aerrow.

"Then yes." said Jack.

"What about Johnathon? He was only defending himself." said Piper.

"I can't do anything about that, he has to go in." said Jack.

"Then you're taking me as well." said Piper.

"Piper, what are you doing?" asked Aerrow.

"What did you even do?" asked Jack.

"I'm sure you can find something." said Piper.

"Well, defending the both of them can be construed as aiding criminals." said Jack. "And with the seriousness of the crime, you'll probably be doing the same amount of time."

"Okay." said Piper, putting her wrists up. Jack reached into his nap sack, and pulled out quite a few zip ties.

"Hey guys, have you even thought about the rest of us dudes?" said Finn.

"Oh don't worry, your all coming too." said Jack.

"But what about Cyclonia?" asked Junko.

"We'll deal with that." said Jack.

"Alright, then let's get this over with." said Aerrow.

* * *

When the gang walked back in, the found the entire Storm Hawks squadron, including Radar, cuffed and sitting at the door, covering their ears. They also saw how the three prisoners had been set free. Just as Porter Senior was about to give the order to spread out, a flash bang grenade came through the window and exploded. Everyone in the room was blinded for a few seconds and were immediately cuffed and thrown with the Storm Hawks.

"Bravo One-Charlie, this is Chancellor Blade, requesting immediate pick up, be warned we have prisoners." said Jack.

"Rodger Chancellor Blade, we hear you, ETA thirty minutes." said a voice over a com. Jack looked at Johnathon and walked over to him.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jack.

"Sure." said Johnathon, getting up. Jack started walking, followed by Johnathon.

"I want to thank you." said Jack.

"For what?" asked Johnathon.

"For showing some respect for the dead. Most cons, murderers, and even terrorists are no where near as respectful as you. What are you doing in a place like this?" said Jack.

"I'm working for the Sky Knight Council to rid this place of Cyclonian occupation." said Johnathon. Jack whistled and raised his eye brows.

"How did you do that little bullet trick?" said Jack.

"That's classified." said Johnathon.

"Alright. Now, if I didn't know any better, it sounds to me like you've been interrogated before. You only give me some information but not enough that I can go on. How is that." said Jack.

"First, _this_ is an interrogation? And second, roll up my left sleeve and you'll know why." said Johnathon. Jack rolled Johnathon's left sleeve and smiled.

"Zartacla ink. Not too many of you guys rolling around." said Jack.

"Yeah, that's cause Cyclonia executes most of their prisoners." said Johnathon.

"You know, you're very lucky to have a girl like Piper on your side. While you guys were out there, she was prepared to give herself in your place." said Jack. Johnathon just smiled. "By the way, that body is property of the PFE. Where did you bury it?"

"Go outside, by an old maple tree, three feet in front of the biggest root." said Johnathon.

"Thanks, you can go back now." said Jack.

* * *

Three black hawk helicopters landed in front of the inn. Jack, Ingo, Rufus and George carried out the body of Jenkins, and then the prisoners.

"Wait, can I get a few thing first?" asked Porter Senior.

"Sure." said Jack, taking Porter Senior back into the inn. They walked through the door, and stopped.

"Can you uncuff one of my hands please?" asked Porter Senior.

"Why, so you can use me as a hostage?" asked Jack.

"Jack, why would I do that when you have soldiers outside, with grenades, while holding a hostage that practically can't die?" asked Porter Senior.

"Good point." said Jack, taking out a knife and a new zip tie, and cutting the one around Porter Senior's wrists. Porter Senior went over and grabbed a black bag, and threw it to Jack.

"You can search that if you want to." said Porter Senior, grabbing a bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey and a bottle of Stolichnaya. Jack searched the bag, and found two bibles, one black and the other brown, a rosary, and a picture of a woman with brown hair, white skin, and brown eyes, in hospital robes holding two identical infants. On the picture was Johnathon, with an arrow pointing to the infant on the left, and Edward, with an arrow pointing to the infant on the right. Jack smiled and put the picture back in the bag. He then took out the bibles and riffled through them and found no hidden compartments. He put everything back in the bag, including the boos, and and gave it to Porter Senior who in turn let Jack cuff his hands back up again.

They walked out and stepped onto the black hawks and buckled in. Ingo and Rufus were half tempted to just shoot Porter Senior in the helicopter and dump his body out on the way to the _Independence_, but decided that it would be better to just let him rot in the prison.

"So, what did Johnathon tell you?" asked Porter Senior.

"Not a whole lot. I told him of how I appreciated his and your respect for the dead." said Jack. Porter Senior just smiled and looked at Rufus and Ingo who couldn't believe the fact that Jack was somehow complementing him and his psychopathic son.

"Now hold on Jack. You saw them execute Jenkins, we all did. Why in the hell are you being nice to them?" said Rufus.

"Think Rufus. How many times do we ever come along guys like this? Guys that have a distinct respect. Hmm?" asked Jack.

"Jack, have forgotten about Serge that quickly?" asked Ingo.

"Ingo, unfortunately you can't blame me. I was being a good little boy and following my orders. It's not my fault that your brother killed one of mine." said Porter Senior, pulling out his whiskey. Ingo was fuming. He just wanted to get up and strangle Porter Senior. "You know. I can see where this little relationship is going. Yes we all hate each other now, but in a few months time, there will probably be peace talks between our two nations, and then we'll all be thick as thieves." said Porter Senior, taking a sip. He offered the bottle around, and brought it back when there weren't any takers

* * *

On another helicopter sat the Storm Hawks, Johnathon, and Jessica. Piper was next to Johnathon.

"I wish you hadn't done this to yourself." said Johnathon, to Piper.

"Why?" asked Piper.

"Well, for one thing, Cyclonis is going to have a field day when she figures out that you guys are in the slammer. But the main reason is that, prison changes people. I don't want to see you end up like... like." said Johnathon.

"Like who?" asked Piper.

"Like me. Like Kyle. Like Shana. Like my dad. Like Makarov. Your too good hearted to be in a place like prison." said Johnathon.

"Okay, dudes. If the Finnster's gonna spend a considerable amount of time in jail, what can he expect." asked Finn, speaking in third person.

"Well, the rules-"

"Wait, there's rules!" asked Finn.

"Yes Finn, there's rules." said Aerrow. "Continue Johnathon."

"Yes your royal highness." said Johnathon. "The rules to prison, if you want to survive, are very simple. Either: A. Kill someone on the first day or B. become someone's bitch on the first day."

"That's it?" asked Junko, after a long pause. Johnathon nodded.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." said Jessica.

* * *

On the last helicopter sat the Makarovs, Kyle, and Shana. One of the escort soldiers sat down next to Shana and got real close to her.

"What a pretty thing like you doing here?" said the guard.

"Not interested." said Shana.

"You know, I have a pretty interesting way with women. I bet you couldn't resist me if you tried." said the guard. Shana sighed.

"Vonce again, not interested." said Shana, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I started off bad. What do you like to do for hobbies?" asked the guard.

"I kill people zat bozzer me." said Shana.

"Like that guy over there?" said the guard, pointing Kyle's direction. Shana once again sighed.

"You know, your right. You do have a vay vith vomen. Stand up. I vant to see those big muscles of yours." said Shana.

"O god buddy don't get up. Please tell me that you are not that stupid." thought Kyle to himself. Sure enough, the guard stood up in front of Shana, who immediately kicked him between the legs. Makarov, Desmond, Fagan, Kyle and all of the other male personal squinted and closed their eyes hard because of the sheer force of the kick. Shana smiled and laughed to herself.

"Stauffenberg's gonna love this chick." said one guard to another.

* * *

**Okay, that's 19. Thanks for keeping up with me. Remember to read and review please. Thank you.**


	20. Something Completely Unexpected

Chapter 20

**(Ok. Time for 20. Lots of action so be prepared. There are going to be some very graphic scenes that include gore and very possibly rape scenes. If you don't want to read that then I have let you know when those intense scenes start and end. Just scroll passed them. Remember to read and review.)**

The black hawks landed inside an enormous hanger inside The _Independence_, the flagship of the PFE's navy. The soldiers that were guarding everyone, got off and took them all to a holding cell. Since there was half the group in one cell and the other half in another, thing got a little cramped and tensions started to rise.

"So, where is this prison anyway?" asked Kyle.

"On a place called terra Mojave. It's very diseased, crawling with every virus known to Atmos." shouted Stork. Johnathon twitched a few times before running to the cell door.

"Okay, I've learned my lesson. Can you guys let me out now?" asked Johnathon to a nearby guard.

"No." said the marine sitting in a chair watching the entertainment.

"Well, then can I at least get a cell that's, you know," said Johnathon raising one of his hands and pointing at Stork with the other, "not with that guy?" Stork glared at Johnathon and rolled his eyes. The marine silently laughed to himself.

"No" he said.

"Dammit." said Johnathon lowering his head.

"Aw, come on Johnathon. It's not that bad. Most of the diseases that Stork goes on about usually aren't even real. He's just afraid of a lot of little things that's all." said Junko.

"Like what?" asked Johnathon.

"Mind worms." said Piper.

"Fevers." said Finn.

"Frost bite." said Aerrow.

"And occasionally, the random spider." said Junko. Johnathon turned to Stork.

"Really?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah. And prisoners from a foreign planet probably have much worse. Especially on Terra Mojave." said Stork, going into the fetal position. Johnathon smacked himself on the forehead.

"Okay then. Note to self, watch out for stork in prison. Moving on." said Johnathon. He looked towards the marine who was laughing. Johnathon glared at him. "You look like you having far too much fun with this. Dad, how long till we get to Terra Mojave."

"One hour." said Porter Senior.

"Okay then." said Johnathon to the Marine. "For the hour you're my bitch. Please excuse the language Piper." said Johnathon. The Marine just rolled his eyes and continued to laugh. Johnathon smiled and squinted. "Are we there yet?" The marine shook his head. Johnathon waited a few more minutes, and then he stared in again. "Are we there yet?" asked Johnathon. The marine shook his head again. "How bout now? Are we there now?" asked Kyle from the other marine was starting to get annoyed.

"No, now shut up. I don't take shit from filthy scumbag teenagers like you." he said.

"Well, are we there now?" asked Makarov.

"No, now shut up." said the marine.

"But you said you don't take shit from filthy scumbag teenagers. You never said anything about filthy scumbag adults." said Porter Senior.

"I told you to shut up." said the marine. Finn walked up and stood nest to Johnathon.

"Dude, are we there now?" asked Finn. Him and Johnathon were giggling and high fiving each other.

"Goddammit, I will get them to turn this ship around if you keep asking that goddamn question." said the marine. Everyone looked at each other, and started to nod and voice their agreement. "Okay," said the marine, getting up and walking over to a phone mounted on the wall, "if it's what you want." He started to dial the number for the bridge, and then abruptly hung up the phone. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he shouted. "I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

"Aaawww." said everyone, dropping their heads.

* * *

One hour later when the _Independence_ finally landed on Terra Mojave, everyone was marched out to an infantry vehicle that took them directly to the prison. There were two guards, both wearing world war 2 Nazi SS uniforms. Johnathon, Kyle, Shana, Porter Senior and the Makarovs froze briefly and got on the truck. The Storm Hawks got in the truck without so much as a twitch, probably because they weren't properly educated on world war 2 era soldiers and how much atrocities that the Nazis had committed in that period of time, or the fact that the red army had extinguished the last reminence of them had been wiped from the face of the earth. Or, so it was thought, until today. The truck started and kicked into gear. The road to the prison was unexpectedly bumpy. everyone was being jostled around in the back. After fifteen minutes, the truck pulled into a looming building with an enormous doorway, with thick looking steel doors. The truck then drove through another pair of thick doors, and into a prison the doors were shut, a large pillar came down and rested on two hooks, not letting the doors open again.

"Get out!" shouted one of the Nazis. Everyone got out and made a line facing away form the doors. A tall man came out of a nearby tower and proceeded to walk down the line.

"Welcome to Alcatraz. First and foremost, I would like to introduce myself. I am Dimitri Smerdyakov. You may simply call me Warden or Warden Smeryakov." said Dimitri.

"Smeared my what?" asked Johnathon, giggling to himself. Dimitri looked over to the guards standing in the row and nodded. One of the bigger guards came up behind Johnathon and put him in a full nelson, while the other took out a pair of brass knuckles and slipped them on his fingers. Once they were on, good and tight, the Nazi punched Johnathon in the stomach a few times. Once Dimitri held up his hand, the guards stopped and threw Johnathon to the ground. Dimitri walked over to Johnathon and hauled him to his feet.

"Do you think that you are funny? Do you think that you are strong because of your courage to speak out of turn?" said Dimitri, holding Johnathon by the collar of his robes.

"Yeah I do actually." said Johnathon.

"Well, then. Consider this a joke from me." said Dimitri, spitting in Johnathon's face. He then kneed Johnathon in the stomach and let him fall to the ground. Porter Senior grabbed one of Dimitri's shoulders, turned him around and punched him across the face, making Dimitri spin in the air a couple of times and then hit the ground with an excruciating force. While the Nazis held back Porter Senior, Johnathon got up, ran at Dimitri, and kicked him in the stomach. Two more Nazis came out of nowhere and restrained Johnathon as well. Dimitri staggered to his feet. "OH, you two will do just fine in here." said Dimitri. He then looked at Porter Senior and Makarov. "Hey, I recognize you two. The both of you were in here last time with that whole assassination gone wrong. Wow, and you're both back here one year later. Hopefully the training program will work for the both of you this time."

"Training program?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, you'll notice that this prison is unlike most others. Here, convicts will be turned into soldiers so that the PFE may use you in combat." said Dimitri.

"So, zis is bootcamp?" asked Shana.

"No, this is where you learn how to fight and kill enemies. Once we have deemed you satisfactory, then we send you to bootcamp." said Dimitri. "You'll be allowed to keep whatever cloths and weapons that you have on you, but we will also provide you convicts with cloths as well. Okay, if you'll all please follow me for the delousing." said Dimitri wiping blood from his lip.

"What's delousing?" whispered Aerrow to Johnathon.

"It's where they strip you down and spray you with a powder that keeps the lice away." said Johnathon.

"Oh dear." said Aerrow.

* * *

**(Here's where it get's slightly m rated.)**

Everyone lined up in a tiled room with showers everywhere.

"Okay, strip down please. You can stay in your underware until you get in there." said Dimitri. Everyone did as they were told. "You first." said Dimitri, pointing at Johnathon.

"Great." said Johnathon. He walked up to the door and walked in side. The rest of the group hear an unexpected shout. Johnathon then walked out, wet and shivering, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Water. Cold." said Johnathon. Piper was the next up. Just before the door closed, Johnathon saw the Nazi guard holding the delousing powder stared at Piper and practically drooled. Johnathon squinted and turned away as Piper stripped down to nothing. Piper had the same shout of unexpectedness as Johnathon. Piper walked out with a towel just around her chest, and was shivering just as bad as Johnathon.

Aerrow was next to go up. Then Kyle, Makarov, Desmond, Fagan, Finn, Shana, Jessica, Junko, Stork, Radar, and Porter Senior.

"Okay, now you'll each be given a guide to you cells. Pick your cell mates wisely." said Dimitri. Johnathon and Piper paired up. As did Aerrow,Jessica, and radar. Finn paired up with Junko. Desmond with stork. Kyle with Shana. Makarov with Porter Senior. Fagan was all by himself. Each group of two was given a guide. Johnathon and Piper were given the man that was drooling over Piper earlier. He guided the two to a cell on the fourth story of one of the extremely high walls. He took out a key card and swiped it on a nearby lock, and opened the door. What Piper and Johnathon walked into was not quite what they expected for a jail cell. What they saw as their cell, was a hotel sweet with an extravagant living room, bathrooms, and beds. Piper and Johnathon walked in. As Piper walked into the "cell", the Nazi guard pulled her and pinned her to a wall, and ripped off the towel. Johnathon dropped his things, and put on one of the hidden blades. The guard picked up a bronze statue on a table near a door an hit Johnathon across the head with it. Johnathon dropped to the floor and got back up and charged him again, only to be met with the same blow across the head. As the room started to get blurry, Johnathon got up again, and was knocked back to the ground again. Johnathon watched as Piper was slapped and carried , quite unwillingly, to the nearest bed.

* * *

After about an hour, Johnathon began to stir. He found his blood on the floor and on his head. He slowly got to his hands and knees and looked around the room. It was mostly kept together. He looked to the bed and saw, what looked like Piper's lifeless form lying with her legs spread apart. Johnathon got up and ran to her. He dropped to his knees and covered Piper with the sheets. He then buried his head in the mattress and sobbed. Once he came up for air, he put his hand to Piper's neck to check her pulse. Just as he could feel a healthy pulse, Piper's fist came up and smashed the right side of Johnathon's face. Johnathon fell to the ground, the room once again going blurry. Piper looked to see the kind of damage she caused.

"Oh my god Johnathon. I'm so sorry. I thought you were...him." said Piper. Going down and sitting next to Johnathon. He raised his hand to tell her to give him a minute.

"It's okay. Did you get a good look at him?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah." said Piper. She started to sobb.

"Piper. What did he do to you?" asked Johnathon.

"Johnathon, you already know the answer to that question. What the fuck do you think he did to me!" said Piper, in between sobs. Johnathon took her in his arms.

"Okay, lets get dressed and then go to the hospital wing." said Johnathon.

"That's not one of your best plans. Besides, why do I need to go?" asked Piper.

"Because, you, need to get tested, for certain diseases." said Johnathon, grabbing his robes, and walking towards the Johnathon came back out he saw that Piper was still in distress on the floor. He walked over to her and sat next to her, and pulled her into a hug. She cried and cried, not wanting to move.

"Piper, we have to get some medical attention. If you get up, get dressed and go there with me now, I'll concentrate all of my efforts on finding the Nazi that did this to you." said Johnathon. _As if I wasn't going to do that anyway. _he thought. Piper nodded and got up and got dressed. She grabbed Johnathon's arm and started to head to the hospital wing. When they got there, the found a doctor standing over Jessica and Aerrow.

"Aerrow, what happened?" asked Johnathon.

"He hit me with something heavy. I think he raped your cousin." said Aerrow, kind of slurring his words. "What happened to you guys?" asked Aerrow. Piper and Johnathon looked at each other.

"Same thing." said Piper.

"Vell zen. Vhy don't you bos just lie down on ze cots, und I vill get to ze bos of you shortly." said the Doctor. He had white skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, and a sadistic smile. He wore a white lab coat, white shirt, and a black tie. All around the room were random notes and theories about medicine. On a chalk board in the back was a graph of specific types of races and the outcome if they had offspring. One that caught Johnathon's eye in particular was one column that said "Aryan Pure Blood w/ Atmosian African American" along with another little box beside it that showed what the outcome was. When they walked in, the doctor walked over to the board and put a check next to that combonation.

"Right, and what was your name sir." said Johnathon, taking Piper's forearm and bringing her back on her feet after she sat down.

"Oh, do excuse me. Vhere are mien manners. I am Doctor Joseph Mengele." said the Doctor.

**AN:( Doctor Joseph Mengele was one of the Nazi scientists in the concentration camps during world war two. He is an abomination to man because of the fact that he would test medical theories on jews that were being held in the camps at that time. He was obsessed with the concept of identical twins for some time. This is why what's about to happen, happens.)**

"Uh huh, just making sure." said Johnathon, starting to laugh. Piper knew Johnathon well enough now to distinguish which laughs meant that Johnathon was actually being entertained, and which laughs meant that he was about to do something horrible. Right now it was the horrible one. Johnathon let Piper sit back down and wait for the worst to happen. He slowly paced towards the doctor and looked at his cousin and found another spot on the chalk board, just for Jessica. Just before Johnathon grabbed Mengele by his lab coat and unsheathed one of the hidden blades, just as Kyle and Shana walked in supporting each other, followed by Porter Senior.

"Vell, business looks like it is booming." said Mengele. Johnathon brought the blade closer to Mengele's throat.

"Yeah Doctor Mengele. I'm sorry to tell you, well no I'm not actually, but I think that anyone who does something like what you did to those jews back in the concentration camps, must die a horribly slow and painful death." asked Johnathon. Porter Senior's and Shana's head perked up immediately at the mention of the doctor's name.

"Joseph Mengele? Zhe Angel of Death?" asked Shana. Mengele smiled.

"Ah another Nazi loving German in zhe house." said a horribly mistaken Mengele.

"Nazi lover. Hah!" said Shana. "You pussies vere pushed back by Joseph Stalin of Soviet Russia. You are not great. You're all shit stains on zhe vonce proud tapestry of German history." said Shana. "And if you ever call me a Nazi lover again, I'll cut your stomach open and hang you vith your own intestines!" shouted Shana.

"That's actually what I was about to do." said Johnathon.

"NO! It's too soon. Let him do his experiments. For now. Put the blade down." said Porter Senior.

"Oh sank you, kind Irishman." said Mengele, stepping away from Johnathon.

"Once we get back to Terra Preditoria though, then you better watch your ass. Because you'll have the full attention of the Hashshashin of Illumination to deal with then." said Porter Senior. Mengele immediately paled. He wasn't used to being in an environment where people wouldn't even spit in his direction, let alone worship him for his advancements in medicine for Nazi Germany. Johnathon gave Mengele an evil smile.

"Okay then. For now." said Johnathon, dropping Mengele and slowly stepping away form him. he took a seat next to Piper, and waited.

"Was she raped too?" asked Porter Senior, pointing at Piper. Johnathon nodded his head. "And Jessica?" asked Porter Senior. Aerrow slowly nodded his head. "You have some sick motherfuckers working here Mengele. Excuse the language ladies. If there weren't snipers here. I wouldn't have called off my son. But here's what your going to do. Your going to test them for any kind of diseases that they may have caught in that process. You are then going to send someone to give us the results. If any of them come back positive for anything begin treatment right away. Understand?" said Porter Senior.

"Yessir." said Mengele, nodding like crazy. He ran to his desk and got various syringes out and started testing.

* * *

"I don't feel like I deserve Piper dad." said Johnathon, walking out of the hospital wing with his dad. Porter Senior looked at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, when that guy came in there, I couldn't protect her, like I did last time. I just wasn't strong enough this time." said Johnathon, looking down.

"Look, what's happened has happened. There was nothing that you could've done, judging by that bump on your head. What did he hit you with anyway?" said Porter Senior.

"A bronze statue." said Johnathon.

"Funny." said Porter Senior.

"What?" said Johnathon.

"Shana used a bronze statue to kill the guy that raped her. His brains are all over their cell's floor." said Porter Senior.

"Yeah, that sounds like Shana." said Johnathon, still looking down.

"You did all that you could lad. Now that girl needs you more than ever. Now go back to her. But before you do, go say hi to your brother." said Porter Senior.

"Edward's in here!" asked Johnathon. Porter Senior nodded his head.

"Where is he!" asked Johnathon, immediately being tackled by an unknown person. Johnathon, flipped them over on the ground, and unsheathe one of the blades.

"Oh, cute butter knives." said a boy, with a thick Irish accent that looked completely identical to Johnathon.

"Edward." said Johnathon, getting up and helping his brother to his feet.

* * *

**Okay, that's 20. In case your wondering, Edward is probably going to be the last OC for a while. The next few chapters are probably going to be m rated so if you don't want to read them then don't read them. But either way, please read and review. **


	21. Making Friends and Enemies

Chapter 21

**(Okay, time for twenty one. Quick correction to an error that I made in the last chapter. The prison is on terra gunther, not terra mojave. Sorry Hawk. The chapter does once again have some m rated parts in it. Once again I'll que you. Enjoy. R&R.)**

Piper was in pain. She couldn't bear to see her friends on hospital cots, having been beaten and raped within an inch of their lives. After Mengele had taken a blood sample from her, he then looked at Shana. Once he had deemed her well enough to walk he sent her off to a place called the zucht-kammern. Shana had paled at the mere mention of the place. Since the whole fiasco of the PFE coming to Atmos had started, Piper had taken a small amount of time out her everyday habits to study up on languages that were native to people like Jack, Johnathon, and Makarov. And from what little she knew about german, she had a very rough translation into english that came out to be breeding chambers.

_I do not envy you Shana. I just hope they show a little discretion in there. _thought Piper. She looked to Aerrow, she couldn't understand the fact of how she still felt like she loved him. And, with a little thought, she then figured it out. She did still love Aerrow, but nothing in the ways like she loved Johnathon. She loved Aerrow like family, like a brother. _Speaking of brothers._ thought Piper, as Johnathon walked back into the hospital room with an identical twin brother. She recognized Johnathon with his assassin's robes. But the other one wore, blue denim jeans, a green green shirt that said Ireland on it, black combat boots, black business man's gloves, and a wool coat that went down to the middle of his thighs.

"And who is this lovely flower?" asked a very cheery Edward, as Johnathon walked over and sat next to Piper. His spirits were diminished as soon as he saw Jessica. He knelt down beside her bed, took out his rosary, and began to pray for his cousin's health.

"This, is Piper, my significant other." said Johnathon. He took Piper's hand and held it. She smiled and drifted off into sleep. Mengele walked up to Johnathon, grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him against a wall.

"Get away from my verk, it is trying to sleep, so if you don't mind, I vill be asking you to leave now." said Mengele.

"No, fuck you. And don't you dare refer to her as an "it" again, understand." said Johnathon. Mengele pulled out a luger from one of his pockets and put it to Johnathon's chest. Edward, took a near by scalpel, and put it to Mengele's throat from behind.

"Drop it." said Edward.

"Oh, fuck mein life. Now zair are two of you?" said Mengele. Johnathon unsheathed one of the blades and put it under Mengele's chin, forcing his head to jerk up.

"Yes, zair are?" said Johnathon, imitating Mengele. Mengele dropped his luger on a nearby table that had medical instruments on it. "So, what can you tell me about Piper's health?" said Johnathon.

"Take a look for yourself, you Irish pricks." said Mengele, pointing to the board. Johnathon let go of Mengele, while Edward kept a firm hold of him. Johnathon read the spot that was designated for Piper. His head fell low as he read "Aryan Pure Blood and Atmosian African American Status: Pregnant". What was once sadness and pity, in Johnathon's body, had now been fully replaced with anger and rage. He was so angry that, instead of having an American accent, that he had adopted from being around Kyle, he had his Irish accent back.

"Alright ya little cock bite, the first thing I'm gonna do to ya is cut yer fuckin stomach open. Then, Oi'm gonna make you watch me take each and every one of yer organs out. After that, my brother and OI are gonna skin yer bloody arse alive and hang you by your small intestine and put you on display for the whole prison. Any fucking questions ya Nazi fuck?" said Johnathon.

"Yes. Vhy don't you take you're rage out on zhe person zat did zis to your lovely fraulein?" said Mengele.

"Ohhh. So now you refer to 'er as a regular person?" said Edward. Johnathon grabbed another scouple and was about to cut open Mengele's stomach open.

"His name is Ludwig von Hammersmark. He is zhe vone zat raped your fraulein. I can tell you vhere he is right now. Please don't kill me... PLEASE!" sobbed Mengele. Johnathon came back up and stood normally. He gazed at Edward who nodded.

"Alright shoot." said Johnathon.

* * *

**Now is a part where it sort of gets m rated in the beggineng, then gets really m rated.**

The Nazi Vanguard brought Shana to a very disturbing place. The room that she was in was gray like ash and had thick walls like a fortress. Doctors were always on sight here. The room was a circle with seven cells that each had two blond haired and blue eyed women inside it. Shana had been dragged into, what had at first been, an empty cell. But, as the guards that brought her in here went back to there jobs, two more Nazis came in dragging another blond haired and blue eyed woman, that actually looked about Johnathon's age, towards her cell.

"You shvinen are disgusting. Raping a girl zat young. Mark my vords, you vill pay for zis, zis pitiful place you call a prison." said Shana, as the guards, literally, threw the girl into the cell and shut the door. The girl withered into the fetal position and sobbed. Shana looked at her and went over to her. She crouched down and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Shana. The girl shook her head. She slowly got up and on to her cot with Shana's help. She coughed up a little bit of blood. Shana looked inside the girls mouth and saw that a few of her teeth her missing due to her being slightly defiant to the Nazis. "Vhat's your name?" asked Shana.

"Sarah." said the girl, her voice barely a whisper. Shana smiled.

"My name's Shana. Don't vorry, I vill get him back for you." said Shana.

"No don't, you only just got here. They'll tear you to shreds." said Sarah, her voice having a British accent.

"Vait, you're british. Vhy are you in here?" asked Shana.

"I was born in Germany, but my family couldn't afford to keep me so I was given to a Foster Family in England." said Sarah.

"Oh." said Shana cheerily. She got up and walked over to the cell. One of the Nazi guards that had brought Sarah in was right at the side of her cell. Shana grabbed the Nazi's shoulder, pulled him close to the cell and snapped his neck. He fell to the floor dead. Other guards came and hauled Shana out of the cell. One of the Nazi officers walked up to the guards holding Shana down.

"Take zis vone to room 13." shouted The Officer.

"No!" said Sarah.

"Who said zat? Who vas zhe insolent bitch zat just said zat?" said The Officer, walking over to Sarah's cage.

"Um, what I meant was-."

"Shut up. I do not vant your explanation." said The Officer, slapping Sarah repeatedly. Shana merely watched as she tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Unfortunately, there was none. Then as she was about to tell them to stop, she was carried off to a private room and chained to a bed. About five minutes later, one of the germans that held her down walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy zis so very much mein lovely little fraulein." said the soldier, who immediately began to strip Shana. For the first time, that Shana could remember, she began to cry. After leading one of the first charges in the Cyclonian invasion of her home terra, after brutally slaughtering her closest friends and family, after betraying the Cyclonian empire and being thrown into Zartacla Prison and forgotten about from the rest of the world, now, of all times, was when the tears of her past, and her present situation, came into existence.

* * *

Mengele finished writing a room number for Johnathon and Edward. He gave it to Johnathon, who snatched it from his hand.

"When Oi come back here for her, Oi'm gonna kick so hard in yer bloody nuts that there won't be much left to distinguish you as a man." said Johnathon turning around and sitting by Piper's bed for one last quick second. He took Piper's hand and kissed her wrist. "Oi'm gonna find the man that did this to you, and Oi;m gonna make him pay fer whot he did to ya." said Johnathon. Even though Piper had her eyes closed, she gently squeezed Johnathon's hand. He got up and went over to Aerrow's bed. "How are ya feelin?" asked Johnathon.

"I think I'm actually pretty good." said Aerrow, starting to get up. Mengele was about to voice his opinion that Aerrow was still sick, but he decided it better that he not considering the fact that there were no guards around. Aerrow got his weapons, and checked the chalk board for Jessica's spot. He didn't see the word pregnant like there was against Piper's name. He then walked over to his navigator and stared at her seemingly lifeless body. "Johnathon, Edward, and I will be back to get you and Jessica out here okay Piper. We'll be back soon. Just hang on." said Aerrow, taking Piper's hand. She also gently squeezed Aerrow's hand, as if that was her only mode of communication. Aerrow got up and followed the Porter brothers out the door.

"Alright, someone's got to stay here and make sure that he doesn't call for back up or something loike that." said Edward.

"Okay, I'll get da on it." said Johnathon. He turned around and started to walk back towards the direction of his cell. Edward and Aerrow followed him.

"Where are you going? The guard's quarters are over there." said Aerrow.

"Oi'm gonna go back and get changed. Think Aerrow, if Oi go in there dressed loike Oi am, Oi'll stick out loike a bloody sore thumb." said Johnathon.

"Ya, you moight want to do the same thing Aerrow." said Edward.

"Okay then. I'll meet you guys at Johnathon's cell then?" asked Aerrow. Both Porters nodded. Aerrow walked off to his own cell. When he arrived there and opened his own closet, Aerrow was surprised to see that his closet had an outfit quite identical to Edward's. "Well, anything to blend in." said Aerrow to himself taking of his Sky Knight uniform and hanging it on the coat hangers where the outfit was. When Aerrow got back to Johnathon's cell, he saw that Johnathon was also wearing the same outfit that Edward was wearing as well.

"What are the both of ya tryin to do, steal moi stoile?" said Edward.

"No." said Aerrow.

"Yes." said Johnathon.

"Poser." said Edward to Johnathon, who just laughed silently under his breath.

"Alright come on." said Johnathon, just as an alarm sounded.

"Ugh, Jesus Fucking Christ. Looks loike that guy's gonna wait Johnathon." said Edward.

"Woi?" asked Johnathon.

"Because we gotta go out into the yard and foight someone. That's how you stay alive in this place." said Edward.

"So what happens if you refuse to fight?" asked Aerrow.

"You get yer arse hauled off to the torture room where they do some very unpleasant things to yer backsoide, if ya know what Oi mean." said Edward.

"Yeah Aerrow, you should trust Edward. He probably knows from personal experience." said Johnathon, not controlling himself and starting to laugh. Edward turned around and punched Johnathon across the face.

"Okay, well then let's get down to the yard then." said Aerrow, starting to take charge of the situation.

"Foine." said Johnathon.

* * *

Down in the prison yard, a guard fired a couple of mp40 machine gun rounds off to silence the eager prisoners. Another guard came up with an officer's hat that apparently had names inside it. The guard the took two names out of a hat and shouted out the names.

"Adelchi Schrodinger vs Edward Proter." Shouted the guard.

"Hay, it's pronounced PORTER. P-O-R-T-E-R." shouted Edward right back to the guard.

"Oops, mein mistake. Edward Porter." shouted the guard. The prisoners stepped away from a ring, just as a small thirteen year old boy with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a hitler youth uniform was pushed into the ring. Edward took off his coat, revealing two Desert Eagles in multiple shoulder holsters. He also took off the Desert Eagles as well.

"Hold these for me will ya?" said Edward, handing Johnathon his coat and his guns.

"Edward, ya never told me that you were packin heat." said Johnathon.

"That's cause every time I do, you always bitch and complain that you don't have any thing but a tiny little barrette." said Edward. Johnathon nodded his head as if to say "Good point". The boy had his hands shackled behind his back, and his legs chained up. "Hey, what's this. That doesn't look very fair to me." said Edward.

"Zis is vat he gets for speaking out against our beloved late furor." said the guard. "He deserves everything zat he gets from you, unt more."

"No, no, no, no, no. Take those fucking things off of him. If he's gonna foight me, then he's gonna get a fair foight." said Edward.

"Fine." said the guard. "As long as you still beat zhe living snot out of him." The guard went over and unlocked Adelchi' shackles. "Don't expect to come back to the hitler youth, you shvinen." said the guard, to Adelchi. The boy started to whimper a little bit, as he was released for the fight. To put things into a perspective, Adelchi is about five feet tall, he has practically no meat on his bones. Edward is about five feet ten inches tall, and has muscles that are about six inches from the inside of his arm to the outside, and a sixpack on his stomach to match.

"Since your smaller I'll let you throw the first punch." said Edward. Adelchi threw a punch at Edward's face. It made it's mark right on the side of Edward's jaw. The punch had more force than what it looked like. Edward felt his jaw and turned back to face Adelchi. "Not bad. But moi da throws a hahrder punch than you." said Edward. The boy tried to punch Edward again, but was immediately impaled in the stomach by Edward's fist. Adelchi dropped to the ground and held his stomach, a few of his ribs broke in the process. He whimpered on the ground. "Oh, don't tell me thah yer givin up now. Get yer arse up!" said Edward, grabbing the teen by the hair and hauling him to his feet. Edward kept a firm hold of Adelchi and kept punching him in the stomach. Once Edward could feel that the boy had had enough, he then let go of him. Adelchi dropped to the ground and lay there not wanting to move.

By this time, two Nazi guards came and put Adelchi on his knees, and put their mp40's to his head.

"Zhe decision over zis boy's life is in your hands Herr Porter. Vill you have him publicly executed or vill you take him as your pitiful cell mate!" shouted the guard. Edward looked at the man and then Adelchi. He stroked his shin and though about it. "Some time today shvinen." said the guard. Edward remained silent. The guard rolled his eyes as he put his mp40 to Adelchi's temple and flipped off the safety.

"Don't. I'll.. take him." said Edward, putting his thumb and index finger on his nose between his eyes. The guards walked away from Adelchi and went back to drawing the next names for the next fight. Edward walked back to Johnathon and Aerrow with his new "friend".The rest of the storm hawks had joined them.

"So what's her name dude." said Finn to Edward.

"Um I'm a boy." said Adelchi.

"Really?" asked Kyle, Finn, and Johnathon in unison.

"He's got the facial build of a girl." said Kyle.

"Oi know roight." said Johnathon.

"Fine then. What's his name?" said Aerrow.

"Adelchi Schrod-."

"No." said Johnathon,

"Vhat?" asked Adelchi.

"As long as yer donning that uniform, you don't have a roight to a name. From now until the toime that you prove yer worth to us, you will be referred to as new guy." said Johnathon. Adelchi looked down towards the ground. Aerrow,Finn, Desmond and Fagan began to laugh.

"Johnison Porter vs Ludwig von Hammersmark." shouted the guard.

Johnathon was mentally slapped for a split second, and stepped into the ring. Sure enough it was the same man that had raped and impregnated Piper. Ludwig walked into the ring with his head held high, until he saw who he was fighting. Then he started to cower. He took out his luger as soon as the were let known that the fight commenced. Johnathon slowly paced toward Ludwig.

"Die." said Ludwig, as he shot Johnathon in the chest. Johnathon's left shoulder went back, for a brief moment, but came back forward to a normal position as Johnathon started to pace towards Ludwig once more. The Storm Hawks and Adelchi were stunned. Edward merely smiled. Ludwig fired once more, and once more, Johnathon went back, but continued to proceed forward towards his target. Ludwig stopped taking chances. He emptied his luger's most of the magazine into Johnathon's chest, but shot him in the leg with his last shot. As Ludwig kept getting nothing but clicks as he pulled the trigger, Johnathon grabbed the scruff of Ludwig's uniform and took a good look at him. He had a sergeant's uniform on with a black german cross on his left breast pocket. Johnathon unsheathed one of the blades.

"Did ya get thah fer rapin and killin innocent people?" asked Johnathon, tapping the cross with the blade.

"Nein. For bravery." said Ludwig.

"Roight." said Johnathon, nodding his head. He slowly stuck the blade far enough into Ludwig's chest to puncture his lungs. Once he was done, Johnathon gently layed Ludwig down to the ground and took the black cross from his uniform. After that he just watched Ludwig drown in his own blood. Johnathon then stood up and limped back to his friends. Edward walked back with Johnathon, to the hospital wing. He walked in to see Mengele tied to a chair with Porter Senior pointing a silenced M9 at his head.

"Ah, boys. Yer back." said Porter Senior. Johnathon limped over to Piper, who was now awake, and opened her hand.

"This is fer you." said Johnathon, placing the cross in her hand and closing it.

"Hey new guy. Get yer arse in here now." ordered Edward.

"New guy?" asked Porter Senior.

"Yessir." said Adelchi, stepping into the doorway and saluting them.

"Who the fuckin hell are ya? What the fuckin hell are ya doing here? Sorry ladies." asked Porter Senior, shifting his gun from Mengele's head, to Adelchi's head. Piper and Jessica nodded.

"We're used to it Uncle Porter." said Jessica.

"Um, excuse me, but I vas vundering, how are you still alive?" asked Adelchi. Johnathon took off his coat.

"What do you mean still alive?" asked Porter Senior, taking out another silenced M9 and putting it to Mengele's head.

"Da, he's alroight. He's moi new cell mate. Johnathon was unloaded on boi a German with a luger. That was kind of his and moi idea." said Edward, pointing to Johnathon as he took off his shirt, revealing his torso chest piece of armor.

"Good thinking, both of you." said Porter Senior.

"Yeah, although Oi did get shot in the leg." said Johnathon.

"Oh well, thah's a sinch to fix. Come on, get on the cot." said Porter Senior.

* * *

**M rated part starting here.**

Shana was brought back to the same cell with Sarah. She was thrown on her cot and left to think of what had just happened to her. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had, in fact been raped twice in one day. She couldn't bear to think of what tomorrow was going to hold for her.

"That's why I was going to say that you shouldn't have done that. All they do in here is rape us. We have no power. We're merely used as sort of "biological crop fields" for them to breed more Aryans." said Sarah. Shana had crawled to the sink and gotten the mouth wash out. Once she had swished so many times that she had lost count, she then took her spot under Sarah's bunk.

"No, I vill get out of zis hell hole. You vatch. I von't be here for long. Unt I'll take you with me." said Shana. And with that, She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's twenty one hope you enjoyed it. Once again Hawk, sorry about the miscommunication. Remember to read and review.**


	22. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 22

**(Not much to say other than, I don't own the storm hawks. Enjoy. Read and review.)**

Porter Senior got a table with medical instruments on it and gave Johnathon a high dose sleeping pill. Johnathon passed out in minutes, and Porter Senior immediately went to work. about five minutes later, Porter Senior had the slug dug out of Johnathon's leg and was wrapping it up in a cast, when Mengele decided to start shooting his mouth off.

"Hey, vat is your name?" asked Mengele, to Adelchi.

"Ad-" Adelchi cut himself short as he saw Edward reaching for one of his Desert Eagles. "Um, New Guy." said Adelchi.

"New Guy? Vat zhe hell kind of a name is zat?" said Mengele.

"Um, it, uh, it is mein new von." said Adelchi. Mengele was confused.

"Okay fine zen. If you let me go, zen I svear zat I vill make it vorth your vile." said Mengele.

"I'm listening." said Adelchi.

"Pull ze alarm unt untie me so zat I may call for help." said Mengele.

"Roight. Do ya also want me to shoot him to? Because Oi can assure ya new guy, ya won't even make it to the alarm." said Edward. Adelchi stepped away from Mengele and sat next to Edward.

"I'll take mein chances vith zhe Irishmen." said Adelchi

"Good choice lad." said Edward, ruffling Adelchi's hair.

"Ya know what would go good with ya Mengele?" asked Porter Senior, grabbing a line of cloth. "A noice gad, so you can keep yer fucking trap shut." Porter Senior walked over and tied the cloth tight over Mengele's mouth. He then went back to Johnathon and proceeded to wake him. Johnathon finally stirred after ten minutes, and slowly got up. Johnathon was stumbling over everything in the room.

"Where are the pain killers?" asked Edward. Mengele motioned over to some viles of pills that were filled to the brim with pills.

"Edward, quit yer foolishness, we both know that Johnathon will just walk it all off." said Porter Senior.

"They're not for Johnathon, they're fer him." said Edward pointing at Adelchi.

"Oh, well, how badly are ya injured kid." asked Porter Senior.

"I sink a couple of mein ribs are broken, sanks to your insistent punching unt letting me live to deal vith zis excruciating pain." said Adelchi, pointing at Edward.

"Well then lad, are ya suggestin that Oi may have made a mistake in moi decision ta keep yer arse aloive?" asked Edward taking out one of his guns.

"No, I'm just saying, zat, if you vere going to let me live in zhe first place, zen vhy did you hit me so many times?" asked Adelchi.

"Because Oi didn't plan on yer liven after that many punches." said Edward. Adelchi immediately understood now. It was never Edwards intentions for him to live at all. It was merely by sheer fate and Edward's merciful decision that was keeping him alive right now. "So lad, do ya wanna keep pushin it?" asked Edward, flipping the safety off. Adelchi bit his lip.

"No, you have mein apologies. I forgot mein place in zis group." said Adelchi, walking back and sitting back down in his spot.

"Edwar', ya godda give the kid soe kin' o' credi. Ah lease 'ees 'umble." said Johnathon, his language slurred from the side effects of the sleeping pill.

"God da, it's loike he's drunk." said Edward, laughing.

"That's not funny." said Piper, still clutching the German Cross.

"She's roight Edward. Don't laugh at yer brother." said Porter Senior, slapping Edward on the back of the head. "Apologoize to yer brother."

"Sorry." said Edward. "Come on New Guy, let's go back to the cell." Edward turned around as Adelchi got up and walked out the door with Edward.

* * *

Shana woke with one of the Nazi guards tapping a baton on her cell. She was hauled out of her bed and was brought to Mengele's office. She was then chained down to a chair and waited for Mengele. As minutes passed, she could hear more and more guards rushing towards the doctor's office, shouting random orders in German. Shana started to look around for anything that she could use to get free. She looked at a picture on Mengele's desk and realized that it was a picture of Adolph Hitler. She didn't like the way that the picture was angled towards her because it made it like Hitler was smiling at her with a snide victorious grin on his she could find nothing, she tried to fidget her way out of her chains. Her heart sank when she saw that the chair was bolted to the floor. Mengele walked in to his office rubbing his wrists.

"I'm sorry for zhe tardiness mein Fraulein. For a second zhere, I vas beginning to sink zat mein guards would never be able to subdue your friends." said Mengele. Shana grew insane with rage.

"Vat have you done to zem you fucking prick!" shouted Shana.

"Oh, nossing too harsh. Zey are jsut being tortured for zere insubordination." said Mengele. "Now, zheir fate depends entirly upon you now mein Fraulein." said Mengele smiling wickedly.

"Vat do you mean?" asked Shana.

"I mean, zat if you don't cooperate vith mein guards, unt act out like you did yesterday, zen for every time zat you act out, I execute von of zem. Mind you, zey vill still be tortured, but you, unt only you, decide their fate, mein lovely little Fraulein." said Mengele. Shana's eyes widened. She didn't want to danger the lives of her friends, but she did also want to get back at Mengele for what he was doing. "Vill, you submit?" asked Mengele. A tear fell down Shana's cheek, as she slowly nodded. "Right zen. Sargent!"

A random Nazi guard walked into the office, and "heil hitlered" Mengele.

"Take zis von back to zhe breeding chambers and put her in room 13." said Mengele.

"Yessir." said the Sargent.

* * *

Was amazed of how Edward had managed to amass a decent amount of weaponry right under the warden's nose. He was also amazed of the fact that he was in a hotel sweet rather then an actual jail cell.

"Zis is amazing." said Adelchi. "I have never seen such weaponry before."

"That's because the fuckers that you used to answer to still have their heads stuck in world war two. Modern weaponry is so much more efficient." said Edward. He took his coat off and went into the living room. And sat down in a lazyboy leather chair. Adelchi observed the cell and saw that it was more than just a sweet. He actually thought that it looked like a mixture of a hotel sweet with a mansion's spacious interior and a fire place. Edward simply had and assault rifle, a sniper rifle and a sub machine gun on his bed. He had more stashed away in his closet.

"So, you vouldn't happen to have any spare cloths vith you, vould you?" asked Adelchi. Edward sighed and got up from his comfy chair and opened a dresser.

"Let me see what Oi can find ya lad." said Edward. While Edward dug through the dresser, Adelchi still looked at the room. Over Edward's bed was a crucifix with the body of Christ hanging from it, and under it was a hook. Edward finally came back up with a white shirt and a pair of jeans. "Go ahead, and see if those fit ya." said Edward. Adelchi went into the bathroom and changed out of his Hitler youth uniform. He came back out with his folded uniform in hand.

"Zhey feel a little big." said Adelchi.

"Hey, they'll get ya through until they start giving me cloths that are in your size." said Edward, taking off his rosary and hanging it on the hook under the cross. He then walked back to his chair and sat down again. Adelchi walked over to the fire place and kneeled down in front of it and down in front of it, throwing the shorts to the uniform into the fire place. Edward smiled. "Lighter's on the mantle." said Edward. Adelchi smiled and got a grill lighter from in top. He lit the shorts and watched them burn. Edward got up again and put two pieces of wood in the fire place and took Adelchi's fatigue and tie and also threw it into the fire place. Adelchi lit his shirt and tie on fire along with the wood. One last item remained, the swastika band that all in the hitler youth wore on their arms. He looked at the symbol and then clenched it in his fist, he stood up and took some steps back and threw it into the fire. Adelchi felt some delight watching the fascist symbol be destroyed.

"So, do I get mein name privileges back?" asked Adelchi.

"You have, with me but not with Johnathon, Kyle, my da and the Makarovs. Ya still have ta prove yer wer werth to 'em. I'll begin to test you tomorrow, Adelchi." said Edward. Adelchi's eyes lit up as Edward addressed him by his name.

"I von't let you down Edward." said Adelchi, finding another chair.

* * *

Johnathon and Aerrow were hoisted by their feet up and were tied on a beam in the ceiling, cloths from their upper body removed. The Nazis got whips out and proceeded to whip the both of them. Aerrow and Johnathon both winced but didn't say a word. They just took what was given to them and didn't bother to see what would happen if they gave the Nazis some satisfaction.

Once they were done with, Makarov and Porter Senior were up next. When they were hoisted by their legs up to the ceiling and being whipped they merely just started to make fun of the guards.

"Oh, Oi'm sorry were you trying to whip me or was that just a mosquito boiting me." said Porter Senior, as one of the guards whipped him.

"Hey, John. If you happen to see the guy that's whipping me can you tell him that his grandmother was just trying to work me over." said Makarov.

"I'll get on it Vlad." said Porter Senior, bursting into laughter. When they were lowered back to the ground, Porter Senior and Makarov immediately killed the two guards and charged the other two that were in the room, killing them as well. Once the assassins were done, they searched the bodies for the keys and stashed them in a shadowy of them then went and unlocked the others from the cells.

"Grab their weapons." said Porter Senior. Johnathon limped over to one of the bodies and retrieved an MP-40 and some ammunition. Kyle got an STG-44 and went to the door. Makarov gave Desmond and Fagan lugars and some clips to share between the two.

"Koile, watch that door." said Porter Senior. Kyle peeked through a key hole and spotted two Nazis standing at the opposite end of the hall way on the other side of the door.

"Two Nazis." said Kyle.

"Call them inside and kill them." said Makarov.

"Hey, can ve get a little with zhese guys?" called out Kyle. He and Makarov stood just behind the corners of the doorway and waited. When the tow Nazis came in and saw the bodies, Makarov and Kyle jumped them and knocked them out. Porter Senior and Makarov searched the bodies for any weapons and ammo. Once they had gotten everything, they regrouped.

"Okay, lads, here's the plan. We need to get to the armory. There we can get more ammunition and everything. They should also have a working long range two way radio. Once we leave this room, the whole prison is gonna know what we've done. So lets get to the armory as quickly as possible." said Porter Senior.

Once everyone came to an agreement, Porter Senior immediately sprinted out the door, briefly followed by everyone else. Getting to the armory and killing the guys in there wasn't as difficult as what Porter Senior had predicted. It's what came after was what made the job difficult. Once all of the guards in the armory were dead, Makarov and Porter Senior looked just to see what they have for weapons. Makarov looked at some of the Uzis that the PFE military used, and was alerted when he heard a shout from Porter Senior. Makarov ran to the area where Porter Senior was.

"What's wrong?" asked Makarov.

"Where did they get these?" asked Porter Senior pointing at a wrack of weapons. Makarov looked more closely and realized why Porter Senior was stunned. The guards had weapons from the Preditorian Empire, their home country. No one had found a way to stash Preditorian arms ever, or until just now, with out them knowing about it."Get to work on calling home, we're gonna burn this place to the ground." he said, walking over and picking up a purple sleek looking rifle that had a hump in the middle of it. Porter Senior walked over to the ammunition stash of the Preditorian Weapons, and grabbed a grey cylinder with a handle on it and pink lights on the corner of it and put it in his pocket. He grabbed five more and stashed them somewhere on his person. He then grabbed a seventh one and pressed a button on his rifle, causing the hump to pop up with hydrolics pushing out steam. He put the cylinder into a designated hole and closed the rifle. The minute that the rifle closed, a set of pink crystal spikes came out of the hump and glowed shedding some dim light.** (See Needle Rifle from Halo Reach).** Makarov came back from the radio.

"You're going to go with the needle rifle?" asked Makarov.

"Of course. Oi think it hoigh toime we show these Nazi fuckers how the Preditorian Assassins do the job." said Porter Senior. Makarov rolled his eyes and grabbed the same rifle off of a shelf and loaded it. "It's going to be about five hours at the most before help gets here. And the prison still has AA guns out there." said Makarov.

"Oi'll send Johnathon on that. Kyle can get the prisoners and Edward and that Hitler youth kid can foind the Storm Hawks and get them to regroup." said Porter Senior.

"Sound like a plan." said Makarov.

* * *

There's the next one, hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Okay, I can't tell you how long it's been since I've even seen my profile so I thought it would be a good time to update. Enjoy this one and make it last because I don't know when I'll be on again.**

Johnathon, Edward and Adelchi were crawling through the air vents over a control room for an anti air system that protected the prison from incoming invaders. The vents themselves were very dusty and echoed like thunder.

"This sucks. How did we get caught with this stupid fricken task?" asked Edward. Johnathon sighed.

"Time for a flashback." said Johnathon, looking slightly in an upward direction. Adelchi and Edward did the same.

**FLASHBACK: 20 Minutes Ago

* * *

**Johnathon burst into Edward's cell.

"Pack yer shit! Get everything! We gotta get outta here now!" shouted Johnathon, out of breath, holding an M14 rifle. A Nazi guard came around the corner and grabbed Johnathon on the shoulder, and put his pistol to Johnathon's head. Johnathon elbowed him in the face and turned him so that Edward could get a good shot. Edward, in turn, took one of his Desert Eagles and shot the Nazi in the head. He put the pistol back in its holster and gave Adelchi a sign to follow him. He led the two of them into a closet and started to pull out weapons and flack vests.

"Put these on Adelchi." said Edward, handing him a bullet resistant vest, a pair of elbow guards and a pair of knee guards. "Johnathon, there's really no point for you to keep wearing that piece o' shit metal armor." said Edward throwing Johnathon another bullet resistant vest. Johnathon and Adelchi put on their vests as Edward got an additional one out for himself. He then picked up a SCAR-H (Special Combat Assault Rifle- Heavy), and fixed a grenade launcher to it. Adelchi looked at a random UMP-45. that was lying on Edward's bed.

"Can I use that?" he asked.

"Sure." said Edward.

"Where did ya get these?" asked Johnathon.

"Oi... found 'em." said Edward. "The Nazis are quoite the gamblers. Oi don't owe you an explanation."

"Oi wasn't askin fer one." said Johnathon. They had started to the door, as Johnathon opened it. A Nazi guard came and tried to hit Johnathon in the face with his MP40 sub machine gun. Johnathon ducked and hit the Nazi in the stomach with the rifle and then impaled him in the face with the rifle stock. Johnathon wrapped his arm around the Nazi's throat, as he turned around from the blows. Johnathon led them out of the cell and saw that four more guards were charging. Johnathon felt that familiar sensation of his surroundings slowing down. He raised the M14 with his free hand and shot all four of the guards in the head. After the mauling, Johnathon took his rifle in both hands and pulled the Nazi close and snapped his neck with the back of the rifle.

After the Nazi fell to the ground, Johnathon turned to see his brother and new recruit with there jaws on the floor.

"What?" asked Johnathon.

"You just took out four guys with a burst of a semi-automatic weapon in under a second, and then snapped a fifth guy's neck in such a bad ass way. And your askin me "what"?" said Edward.

"Ja. I do have to agree, zat vas very bad ass." said Adelchi.

"Come on, Da's in their armory." said Johnathon. They all ran to the armory and when they got there, they saw a Nazi burst through the door with two pink crystals lodged in his chest. A third came from inside the armory, lodging itself in the upper part of the Nazi's torso. As the third crystal made contact a whirring that got higher and higher in pitch could be heard. When the pitch got as high as the ear could hear, the crystals exploded, leaving a massive hole in the Nazi's chest.

"Hold foire. Hold foire! Friendlies comin in." shouted Edward. They walked in to find Porter Senior, Makarov, Desmond, Fagan and Kyle behind tables that had been flipped for cover. Kyle looked up and saw Johnathon.

"Okay, now that he's back can I go look for Shana?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, but take Desmond and Fagan with you." said Makarov.

"Ugh, fine. If they're coming with me though they follow my rules." said Kyle.

"Agreed." said Desmond.

"Okay. But after this let's find the rest of the storm hawks." said Fagan.

"Fine, let's go." said Kyle. The three of them got up and left the room setting out for the hospital wing.

"Johnathon, their anti air defenses are still on loine. They're surproisingly up to date despoite the fact that they won't get their weaponry out of world war two. But, gettin back to topic, Oi need ya ta take yer brother and yer new friend to their control room and deactivate the entoire array." said Porter Senior.

"Quick question da'." said Edward.

"What?" asked Porter Senior.

"What if we're cut off from ya when help comes?" asked Edward.

"We already have that figured out. There's an air pad north of here. Just get to it and we'll come and get you." said Makarov.

* * *

**End of flashback.**

"Oh, thanks. That was very helpful. So where's there stupid control ro-." said Edward, being shushed by Adelchi.

"Don't shush me." said Edward.

"Qviet you fools. I zink I hear somesing." said Adelchi. The three of them hushed down for a few minutes and listened. They could hear faint voices, almost shouts.

"What the fuckin hell is that?" asked Johnathon, who was immediately shushed by Adechi again.

"Will ya stop shushin us and just tell us what yer hearin lad?" asked Edward.

"I sink I hear orders being shouted in German." said Adelchi, starting to move closer to the source of the noises. As the group got closer, the voices became more and more clear. They eventually came to a grated opening where the voices could be heard from. Beneath them was a command center that had radio operators and officers and the warden himself looking over the blueprints

"Schrody." asked Johnathon. Adelchi didn't move because: 1, he felt like being a smart as because Johnathon had told him that he wasn't supposed to respond to any other name than "new guy", except for Edward, and 2, he felt a little stunned that Johnathon had repealed his order so quickly. "Schrody!"

"I'm sorry but I only respond to my given name." said Adelchi, testing Johnathon's patience.

"Oh that's roight I forgot, ya still haven't proven yerself to me yet." said Johnathon. "New Guy." Adelchi snapped to a response. "What the hell are they sayin?" asked Johnathon. Adelchi listened for a moment. "Well?"

"Zay are saying how zat zay know zat help is coming for us. Unt zay know zat zay vill be flying in because zhe rifle men on zhe vall vill shoot any transportation on zhe ground." said Adelchi. He listened to some more, as Warden Smerdyakov started to communicate with the officer in German. "It's him." said Adelchi.

"Who, the Warden?" asked Edward.

"No, zhe officer zat zhe vordon is talking to. Zat is zhe man who is responsible for my being vith you. He vas an officer under Colonel Eric von Staffunberg, unt ven my parents denied to let me join the hitler youth, he took his SS Knife unt murdered my parents unt mein infant sister. My older sister had been sent away to England, unt by zhe grace of God zay didn't find her. Vhatever happens in zhere, do not touch him. Zat bastard is mine." said Adelchi, taking out a gleaming SS Knife. "I took zis after he stormed out of mein house, unt kept it. Zis is ahe knife zat he used." Johnathon and Edward looked at each other and back at Adelchi. "You bos sink zat I'm obsessed, don't you?" asked Adelchi. The Porter twins shook their head.

"My respect has gone up for you a little bit lad. But roight now we need to concentrate on how we're exactly goin to do this." said Johnathon.

"If I may give my most humble opinion, I think that Johnathon and I should just hop down in there and pin the bastards to the windows that are so conveniently placed in the room." said Edward.

"Not bad. Schro-, sorry, New Guy, can you see if there's any guy by the entrance doors?" asked Johnathon. Adelchi shifted his position so that he could see what was going on.

"Nine. Zhere is no von at zhe entrence." said Adelchi.

"Good, when we get in there, shoot out some lights, and whatever you do, don't kill the warden. He'll know how to shut it down." said Johnathon. Edward and Adelchi nodded, as Johnathon took out a screw driver and undid the screws that were keeping the grated part of the vent in place. He gently removed the grate and gave it to Edward, who gently placed it behind them. "Alright lads. In three, two, one." One by one they jumped into the control room, into an unknown fate.

* * *

Kyle, Desmond, and Fagan were almost at the hospital wing when they heard a group of two heading off to the breeding chambers. Kyle, being as smart as he was, was very fluent in German considering that he and Shana would constantly bicker in Shana's native tongue, and he also figured that since Shana was pure blooded German, and the Nazis needed pure blooded Germans to do there filthy breeding works, he put two and two together and decided to follow them.

When he got to the destination, he told Desmond and Fagan to go and find the storm hawks squadron. They said their brief goodbyes and went back to their tasks. Kyle took out his handgun that he had picked up from the armory, and shot the light that hovered above the doors to the breeding chambers. He then quickly dove behind the corner of a the hallway.

"Verdammt!" shouted one of the guards. (That's damn in german). One of them come out and walked towards the corner that Kyle was hiding at and examined the damage. Kyle quietly took out his combat knife, moved behind the guard, and covered his throat while simultaneously jabbing the blade into the Nazi's spine and twisting the blade. As the Nazi fell dead to the ground, another guard came out and checked on the light. Kyle quickly ran up and stabbed him in the stomach, and forced the Nazi's head into his shoulder so that he wouldn't be heard screaming. Kyle wiped his knife off and put it back in its sheath and took his pistol back out. He crouched and approached the darkened corner of the door and saw that the remaining four guards were huddled in a group waiting for him to enter.

"Glad I took these flashbangs." murmured Kyle to himself. He pulled the pin out of it and tossed it into the room. When it hit the ground he heard some shouts before covering his ears. The grenade exploded and stunned the four guards. Kyle came out of his corner and felt the sense of the room slowing down. He retained, what felt like, normal speed and shot all four guards in the head, killing them immediately. Kyle then walked into the room and searched the cells. When he couldn't find anyone who showed a resemblance to Shana, he got even more angry, walking over to the desk in the room and clearing it, throwing things all around the rooms. The women in the cells screamed every so often if an object hurled by Kyle would hit the bars of their cells.

* * *

Breeding Room 13

Shana had been chained back up to her bed and waited for the next person to come in and try to impregnate her. When she heard the door open she had been hoping for another enlisted man, If she had to choose. However, she had gotten the man who was behind this whole project, the Angel of Death himself. Mengele calmly walked into the room accompanied by a body guard.

"I von't need you here. Now zat zhis Fraulein is docile, she von't do me any harm isn't zat right mein Fraulein?" asked mengele.

"Fuck you." spat Shana.

"You know, it's very interesting zat you bring up zat subject Fraulein. Because zat is exactly vhy I am here." said Mengele. Briefly after Mengele stopped speaking, they heard four gunshots that came form the cell area. "You are dismissed. Go unt check zat noise out." said Mengele, loosening his tie. The body guard heiled Mengele, who in turn returned the salute. The guard them went out and was off to the cells, where screams and sounds of thing being thrown could be heard now. Mengele shut the door, locked it, and turned back to Shana. "Shall ve, mein Fraulein?" he casually asked stepping towards Shana.

* * *

Kyle could hear foot steps coming his way. He got to the other side of the door and waited. When the guard noticed the first two bodies lying in the hall he shouted. He then noticed that there were four more additional bodies lying in the room. He ran inside, only to have his face meet the back of Kyle's pistol. He shouted in pain and was then cut off as Kyle grabbed him by the throat.

"Spechen Sie Englisch?" asked Kyle.

"Ja." said the guard.

"Good. You wouldn't have happened to see a girl about my age, well built in the chest, and completely psychotic, would you?" asked Kyle. The guard's eyes went wide and then back to normal.

"Nine." said the guard. Kyle smiled, as he walked the guard over to the desk.

"Wrong answer." said Kyle. He let go of the guard's neck briefly. Kyle then punched him in the face and bashed his head on the desk. The guard fell to the floor and was then picked back up by Kyle.

"She is vith Doctor Mengele in Breeding Room Thirteen. That's it I swear." said the guard.

"Okay." said Kyle, shifting the guard so that him and kyle were facing the same direction. Kyle took out his pistol and put it to the back of the guard's head. "Take me to him." said Kyle. The guard walked Kyle to the Breeding Room where shouts could be heard from outside. Kyle holstered his pistol and brought the guard close to him. "Get him to come to the door." whispered Kyle. The guard knocked and the shouting from inside stopped abruptly. Mengele could be heard coming to the door.

"I sot I told you to check out zat noise." said Mengele. Kyle leaned in close and whispered what he wanted the guard to say.

"I did. Zhere are six bodies in zhe cell area." said the guard. The changing of the locks on the door could be heard. Once Kyle was sure that the door was unlocked, he took the guard's head and smashed him through the door, knowing a shirtless Mengele back to the opposite wall of the room. Mengele quickly took his luger out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Kyle. Kyle, felt the room slow down as he grabbed the pistol's barrel and pointed it at the ceiling just as it fired. Kyle twisted the gun, breaking Mengele's index finger. Once Kyle had pried the luger away, he ejected the clip and tossed the pistol away. He then grabbed Mengele by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"I have never seen a hand to hand technique so beautifully done." said Mengele. "Who are you."

"You disgust me." said Kyle, kneeing Mengele in the face and throwing him to the floor. He then took out his own pistol and pointed it at Mengele as he rolled over to face Kyle.

"Please, have mercy." begged Mengele.

"How dare you ask for mercy. You have taken countless lives, and now you want mercy!" asked Kyle.

"Please!" shouted Mengele.

"May God judge you for your cruelties to man." said Kyle. He then shot Mengele between the eyes, then at the center of his chest, then at his right shoulder, and then his left shoulder. He turned to Shana and walked over. He holstered his pistol and took out his combat knife, cutting Shana's restraints.

"I'm sorry zat you have to see me zis way." said Shana.

"Yeah, well, you can thank me later, cause right now we have to get back to the armory." said Kyle.

"Do ve have a plan?" asked Shana.

"Yeah, Johnathon, Edward and Adelchi are taking out the anti air defenses as we speak." said Kyle.

"Whose Adelchi unt Edward?" asked Shana, pulling on some cloths.

"Long story." said Kyle.

* * *

The plan had gone exactly as expected. The three prisoners had dropped out of the air vents and had killed everyone in the room, minus the warden and the Nazi officer that was immediately tackled by Adelchi. Johnathon had Warden Smerdyakov by the throat and Edward had his pistol on him.

"So, how do we shut this down warden." asked Edward.

"Fuck the both of you." said Dimitri. Johnathon punched him in the stomach, knocking the warden to the ground in front of the blueprint table. Johnathon then slammed his heal into Dimitri's face, leaving a large dent in the side of the table. Dimitri had been knocked into a coma.

"Dammit, you should have kicked him in the gut." said Edward. Adelchi threw the officer into the wall. He then stabbed the man repeatedly in the chest leaving a bloody mess everywhere. As a final act, Adelchi carved a swastika in the dead officer's forehead. He then fainted as Johnathon caught him. Adelchi then opened his eyes and looked at the blood on his hands. Johnathon put him on his feet and brushed him off.

"Feels good doesn't it?" asked Johnathon. Adelchi merely nodded. Johnathon bent down and put his index finger in the officer's blood. He then gave Adelchi two horizontal stripes under his eyes.

"May I call you Schrody?" asked Johnathon. Adelchi smiled and picked his knife back up.

"You may." said Adelchi.

"Johnathon, we still don't know how to shut down the defenses." said Edward turning to the machines.

"Edward, how much C4 do you think it would take to deactivate the defenses?" asked Johnathon.

"Less than a two by nine inch block. Why do you ask?" asked Edward, turning back around to see Johnathon tossing a block of C4 about the size of a cinder block up and down. "Oh Christ, our Lord and Savior." said Edward, putting his thumb and index finger between his eyes.

* * *

**Well there's 23. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review my story. It'll make me really happy.(Smiling Psychotically). Thanks.**


	24. Test's, and Memories

Thank you Hawk Masters for your OC's and also Livewire Lilah for her OC as well. P.S., hope Kai's part turns better than you hoped for Lilah Jae. Warning, this one is long and it gets kind of rushed at the end. This chapter was a long and tedious process. But it was worth it. Please enjoy.

Chapter 24

Desmond and Fagan made their way into the infirmary and found Jessica and Piper still lying asleep in their hospital cots. Desmond gently shook the both of them awake.

"What's going on?" asked Jessica.

"We're getting out of here. Grab whatever possessions you have and get to the armory." said Fagan.

"Where's Johnathon?" asked Piper.

"Lost, dead. I don't know." said Fagan. Piper was given a look of worry from Jessica.

"Quickly, we have to get moving!" shouted Desmond. The girls quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

"Fagan, take them to Dad." said Desmond.

"Alright." said Fagan, picking up a still fatigued Piper bridal style. Jessica got up and trailed closely behind the two. Desmond saw them out.

"Meet back with us in half an hour." said Fagan, briefly putting down Piper. He and Desmond grabbed each others forearm. "Brothers in arms." said Fagan.

"Brothers in arms." said Desmond. Fagan picked Piper back up and briskly jogged to the armory. Desmond turned around and ran to Finn's, Junko's, and Stork's cells. Two minutes into it, he was rocked to his feet by an enormous shock wave/ vibration.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Desmond to himself.

* * *

The ceiling collapsed leaving a pile of rubble between Johnathon, Edward and Schrodinger and the short way to the armory.

"Oi fricken told ya that that was too much C4. But noooo. NO one ever bothers to listen to Edward." ranted Edward. Johnathon and Adelchi rolled their eyes and assessed the damage.

"Vat do you sink ve should do?" asked Adelchi.

"Oi don't know." said Johnathon. He put his hand to his ear and activated the comm.

"Johnathon, what the hell was that rumble?" asked Porter Senior. Johnathon's eyes darted from Adelchi to Edward in hope of some help. Both of them gave Johnathon a shrug of their shoulders as a response.

"Um, nothing." said Johnathon.

"Oh. Okay." said Porter Senior. Johnathon let out a sigh of relief. "I heard that sigh of relief."

"Dammit." said Johnathon.

"Are you alright?" asked Porter senior.

"Yeah. Oi'm foine. However, the way back to you guys is blocked." said Porter Senior.

"well you remember that back up plan that Makarov told you. Get to that landing pad to the north and we'll come and pick you up." said Porter Senior. Johnathon looked at his two accomplices.

"Well?" asked Edward.

"We got to head to the northern airstrip. Dad can pick us up from there." said Johnathon.

* * *

Porter Senior took the comm out of his ear and tossed it to the ground. He and Makarov raised their ears and could ear choppers in the distance.

"Those don't belong to the PFE, do they." asked Aerrow.

"No. They're ours." said Makarov.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!" shouted Porter Senior. Fagan got back just in time.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions. We are leaving." said Makarov.

"What about Desmond and the rest of my team?" said .

"They're going to reroute with Johnathon and Kyle and Shana." said Porter Senior. Aerrow gave Piper a stern look and she returned it.

"This is gonna suck." said Fagan.

* * *

Johnathon, Edward and Adelchi found Desmond and the rest of the storm hawks going the opposite way they came.

"Don't bother. The pyrotechnics specialist already blew up the short way back." said Edward.

"Shut up." said Johnathon, smacking his brother in the back of the head.

"Well how the hell do we get out of here then you Irish bastard?" asked Desmond.

"Yer da told us to get to the heli pad to the north. Russian prick." said Johnathon. They both smiled and started to head to the north. Finn and Junko and Stork trailed close behind.

"Dude, are Junko and I going to be getting our weapons back soon." Finn whined.

"Shut up. Chances are my da's already gotten yer weapons out of the armory and taken them on his heli." said Edward. They all stopped when they got close to to the heli pad, due to activity. Ten guards were on post to guard a helicopter that was sitting on the pad.

"Johnathon, there's already a helicopter on the pad." said Desmond.

"Oi see that." said Johnathon.

"Vat are ve going to do?" asked Adelchi.

"Well, don't ask me. Johnathon was the one that went to the expensive military school and did all koinds of vehicle simulators." said Edward.

"Did you do simulators of a Russian Hind because that's the heat that they're packing down there." said Desmond.

"Oi did one on an American Cobra." said Johnathon.

"Close enough. Let's clear out the landing zone." said Desmond, briefly after sighing.

"Roight. Edward, you still got yer grenade launcher hooked up roight?" asked Johnathon. Edward picked up his rifle and showed him.

"Koind of a stupid question don't cha think?" asked Edward.

"Alright, Schrody..." said Johnathon, looking to Adelchi, who in turn was just watching a random fly on the wall. Desmond smacked him upside the head.

"I'm paying attention." he snapped, cowering in the corner. Johnathon sighed and put his index finger and thumb between his eyes.

"Check and see if there's any good cover spots." said Johnathon.

"What about us dude?" asked Finn.

"Um... sit there and look pretty. Oi mean there's not a whole lot that you gois can do, considering that ya don't have any weapons." said Johnathon.

"But we can still fight 'em. Ya know. Hand to hand." said Junko.

"No, you'll get shot. And Oi don't want to be the one to explain to Aerrow how it happened." said Johnathon.

"Uh. Fine ." said Finn, crossing his arms and sitting down in front of the wall.

"In position." said Desmond over the comms.

"Hold foire." said Johnathon. "Da?"

"What?" asked Porter Senior.

"There's a Helicopter in the way here." said Johanthon. He could hear his father sigh.

"Is it in working condition?" asked Porter Senior.

"Yes." said Johnathon. Another sigh.

"Look. I know that your mother and I didn't spend a large sum of money so that you could be educated in the most prestigious military school on Terra Harvest, just to have you whine and complain to me over some comms that there's a working helicopter in your way when we're trying to escape from here. What kind of helicopter is it?" said Porter Senior.

"It looks like a Soviet Mil Mi-24D Hind with-"

"A twelve millimeter nose cannon and UB-32 rockets." said Porter Senior.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Johnathon.

"Because we can see it right now. See the Falcons?" asked Porter Senior. Two UH-144 Falcons flew over the pad and caught the attention of the guards who all rushed to the edge of the helipad and started to take pot shots at the Falcons. The group quickly came out of hiding and sprayed down the guards as they tried to kill the pilots. "Johnathon, if you can fly one helo, you can fly 'em all. NOW GET YER ARSE MOVING!"

"Yes father." said Johnathon climbing into the pilot's seat. "Desmond, I need you up here for translations. I don't know Russian." said Johnathon.

"Fine," said Desmond getting in the front most seat of the helicopter. "but you better keep your fricking eyes on the ground. The last thing that I need today is to get shot in the balls." he said as Adelchi knocked on Johnathon's window. Johnathon opened it.

"What?" asked Johnathon.

"Zhere ist an MG-42 in zhe back part of zhe troop carrier. Do you vant me to man it?" asked Adelchi.

"Ahh. Shitty German engineering, ruining a beautiful piece of soviet engineering." said Desmond.

"Fuck you communist shit." said Adelchi.

"You would like that wouldn't you, you filthy fascist." retorted Desmond.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" shouted Johnathon. "Yes Schrody, get on that MG. Go. Desmond, start it up." Desmond flipped a few switches and got the blades spinning. He flipped another switch.

"UB-32 Rockets, assigned." said Desmond. He flipped another switch. "Twelve millimeter cannon assigned."

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." said Johnathon.

"What's the matter? Have you lost your Irish in such a little amount of time?" asked Desmond.

"No. I just lose the accent when I'm working with machinery such as this." said Johnathon, in an American accent.

"Well, that's obviously a lie." said Kyle over the comms.

"Kyle. Yer alive. Thank Christ our Lord in Heaven. Do you need me to come and get you?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah. I just threw a flare, and Shana got her friend out so we'll just blow a hole in the wall or something." said Kyle.

"Actually, if you got on the roof it would be much easier." said Johnathon.

"Alright, meet you there." said Kyle. Johnathon took the stick and gently lifted the helicopter off of the pad.

"Okay, so far so good." said Johnathon, hesitantly. He gave it a little more and the helicopter lofted even faster. When he got it up to a desired height, he breathed in a sigh of relief. "Alright, now let's try forward. Johnathon instantly flew it forward at an excruciatingly slow speed. Desmond looked over Johnathon's control panel and at Johnathon.

"You know this thing goes faster, right?" asked Desmond.

"Yeah, I know." said Johnathon, increasing their speed. As Johnathon started to do air laps around the prison walls, he eventually saw Kyle's flare. Johnathon started to get closer and he immediately saw Kyle and Shana, along with a blond haired girl wearing a white blouse, some jeans, sneakers, and a brown leather jacket.

"Kyle who the hell is that?" asked Johnathon as he gently landed the helicopter so that the back was facing them.

"Her name is Sara. She vas my cell mate in zhe breeding chambers. I promised her zat I vould get her out." said Shana. "Is zat a problem Herr Vunderbar?"

"Herr Vunderbar? Oh my God. I'm going to call you zat too." said Adelchi as he got off of the machine gun and stood aside. As Kyle and Shana got on, Sara paused and lokked at Adelchi up and down.

"Adelchi Schrodinger?" asked Sara.

"Ja?" he answered uneasily, but was immediately wrapped in a hug from the girl.

"It's Sara." she said, tears building up in her eyes. Kyle looked back at the pair.

"Who is she?"asked Kyle to Adelchi.

"It's my sister." said Adelchi.

"Well, I hate to break up the family reunion but we have to go, NOW! You can sit next to her but you need to get on now. Johnathon, punch it." said Kyle. Adelchi and Sara got on just as Johnathon started to lift off. Everyone in back got strapped in. Up front Johnathon and Desmond watched to road as they tried to find the Assassin Pilots. Desmond was the first to find them.

"Look, Mobile SAM's on the road are giving them trouble. Let's go." said Desmond. Johnathon flew near the road and prepared the missiles. "You have a chain locking system on the UB-32's. Whatever the hell that means." said Desmond.

"It means that I can... well actually I'll just show you." said Johnathon, putting on the pilot's helmet. A heads up display came to life and highlighted the vehicles on the road with a red diamond. Johnathon flipped a switch on the flight stick and pressed the missile button down and held it. Four beeps sounded in the cockpit. Johnathon let go of the button and four missiles shot out. The four SAM's that were highlighted were immediately hit by one rocket each.

"Wow. I like that chain...locking...thingy." said Desmond.

"Great shots my son." said Porter Senior.

"Thanks Da." said Johnathon and Edward in unison.

"He was talking to me." said Johnathon.

"No he was talking to me." said Edward.

"Who's flying this damn thing?" asked Johnathon.

"You are." said Edward.

"Who just fired some missiles?" asked Johnathon.

"You did." said Edward.

"So wouldn't it be logical that he was talking to me?" asked Johnathon.

"No not really." said Edward.

"Edward, shut yer mouth. Johnathon, can ya see us?" asked Porter Senior.

"No where are you?" asked Johnathon.

"Hold on, I'm putting Airman Nash on the line." said Porter Senior.

"Kid the is Airman Danial Nash of the Preditorian Empire Airforce. We are about two clicks under your belly. But that doesn't matter. Our forward cannon is offline for some reason, and the other falcon hasn't finished their evac of your friends. We're gonna need you to cover us while we fly to the checkpoint." said the pilot.

"Understood. Schrody, get back on that MG-42." said Johnathon. In the back Adelchi got back up from his seat and pushed a button that opened the back doors of the helicopter and pulled the machine gun out, mounted it and loaded it. Johnathon locked on to four more armored vehicles and held the missile button and fired. Two more vehicles opened fire on them as Johnathon flew over. When Adelchi got a clear shot, he opened fire on the armored cars and killed the drivers, forcing a collision.

Tow minutes later they got a transmission from the other falcon that they were safe and away. Johnathon and Airman Nash hovered and waited for the final falcon to catch up.

"Tony, is your gun working?" asked Nash.

"Affirmative. Yours isn't?" asked the other falcon pilot.

"No, technical error. Be advised the hind is a friendly contact. Repeat, the hind is a friendly contact." said Nash.

"Copy that. Moving to cover your six. Who's got the wheel on the hind?" asked Tony.

"Master Porter's kid." said Nash.

"Holy shit, you got a kid flying that?" asked Tony.

"Relax, he knows what he doing." said Nash. Tony's falcon could be seen coming up from the prison's vicinity.

"Okay, Turn west and gun it." ordered Porter Senior. Johnathon took out a map and tracked the flight pattern. It was at this time when he grew extremely uneasy.

"Da, you know that that course is taking us through a highly guarded checkpoint, right?" said Johnathon.

"Yes, and we're going to land at that checkpoint as well." said Porter Senior.

"What. Da, that not... we shouldn't-"

"Dammit Johnathon, have I ever steered you wrong in the past?" asked Porter Senior.

"Uhh...yes." said Johnathon.

"When?" asked Porter Senior.

"Well there was that one time when-"

"Do you understand the definition of a rhetorical question?" asked Porter Senior.

"Yes I do." said Johnathon.

"Well then stop talking," said Porter Senior " and follow your orders. Yer a soldier now. And soldiers follow orders." Johnathon bit his lip and his tongue before any more "smart" comments slipped off of it.

"Yes father." said Johnathon, as he turned the helicopter west. As the convoy neared their checkpoint, several anti air vehicles could be made out along with troops with anti air rocket launchers.

"Johnathon, this next part is very important. You have to land and get out of the helicopter and surrender yourself." said Makarov.

"You're not serious are you dad?" asked Fagan.

"I'm dead serious. If you don't land, then they'll blow you out of the sky. And don't even think about firing off anything at them." said Makarov.

"No. I won't. If I land-"

"Kid," said Nash, "you gotta trust him. You won't be harmed if you land." Johnathon looked at Desmond who peered back at him over his shoulder. Johnathon took in a sigh and cleared his throat.

"Kyle, what do you think I should do?" asked Johnathon.

"Do what you think is right." said Kyle.

"Edward?"

"As yer brother and most trusted adviser, I think you should land and see what happens." said Edward.

"Shana?" asked Johnathon.

"I'm vith your brozer on zis von." said Shana.

"How about you Schrody?" asked Johnathon.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Johnathon, you have to trust me. Please land." said Porter Senior.

"Fine." said Johnathon. He did as he was told and landed in front of the convoy of anti air vehicles. As foot soldiers surrounded the helicopter, Johnathon could see Jack, Rufus, George, Ingo, a disfigured world war two German colonel, with an eye patch, and Ingo. Everyone was forced out the back of the helicopter and were immediately put on their knees. As Johnathon stepped out of the cockpit, he saw one of Rufus's rangers grab Kyle's shirt. Kyle, in turn, punched the ranger, breaking his jaw.

"Don't you fucking touch me." said Kyle.

"Johnathon Porter Junior." called Jack.

"What." answered Johanthon.

"Come forward." said Jack.

"Um. No, I... I don't really feel like it." said Johnathon. Two huge Peace Keeper soldiers grabbed Johnathon's arm's and brought him to Jack.

"You have laid waste to my prison, maimed my warden, cost me a large sum of money in expensive military equipment, and killed a countless amount of Eric's soldiers." said Jack, pointing to the disfigured German officer. "All I have to say is this... Congratulations."

"I'm sorry?" asked Johnathon.

"Congratulations on passing your training test, and you as well miss Shana and mister Wilson." said Jack giving them all a warm smile.

"Adelchi Schrodinger! Aufmerksamkeit!" shouted Eric von Stauffenberg. Adelchi snapped to attention. "In light of your recent attributes, I revard you vis zis." said Eric, handing Adelchi a small rectangular box and a Volkssturmgewehr 1-5. Adelchi took the weapon and gently placed it at his feet. He then opened the rectangular box to reveal a Knight's Cross with golden: oak leaves, swords, and diamonds. Adelchi's knees gave out, and he collapsed but then briefly got back up. "I am revarding you vis zhe oppritunity to be mein second in command, due to your service and progression in skill unt ability. Do you accept?" asked Eric.

"I...I...I don't know vat to say." said Adelchi.

"You can say no." said Sara, stepping between the two of them. "Your officer killed our parents and made our lives hell. What kind of a stupid bloody fool do you take him for?"

"Sara. It's Schrody's decision." said Johnathon. "Let the lad do what he wants to do."

"Colonel. I'm sure zat if I ver to come back unt oversee sings as your second in command, I would have a long unt prosperous career. But it's not vat desire. I have a group of people who vould gladly accept me for mein actions unt for vat I believe in. I'm sorry to say zis, but I must decline." said Adelchi, handing back Eric rewards.

"Keep zem. You have earned it." said Eric. "Along, vis zis." he said, handing Adelchi an officer's uniform. "If You are meeting vith anyone in my company, promise me zat you vill vear zis uniform at least."

"I vill." said Adelchi. Taking the uniform and the other gifts and putting them in the back of the helicopter.

"Girls, if you would be so kind to follow George to the medical APC, we will gladly give you something to get rid of your, "problems." said Jack. "Mr. Porter."

"Yes." said Johnathon, Edward, and Porter Senior in unison.

"Oh, sorry. Johnathon." said Jack.

"Yes." said Johnathon and Porter Senior in unison.

"Junior." Jack sighed.

"Oh, yes?" asked Johnathon.

"You'll be happy to know that we completed your contract on Nishu for you and the sky knight council has given us the rest of your payment." said Jack, tossing a fabric sack of gold widgets to Johnathon.

"What do we say?" said Porter Senior.

"Thank you, Chancellor." said Johnathon. "Oh, quick question. Can I keep the hind?" asked Johnathon. Porter Senior smacked his forehead, and then the back of Johnathon's head. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Johnathon.

"You don't ask questions like that." said Porter Senior.

"What, I'm just being practical. It's not like we're gonna have enough room in those things," said Johnathon, pointing at the falcons, "unless we pack in there like a bunch of Mexicans." said Johnathon. Rufus let out a light chuckle. Porter Senior looked at the falcons and was that his son was right.

"Shit. Um.. can we keep the hind Jack?" asked Porter Senior.

"Sure. It's not like we need it." said Jack.

"What do we say." said Johnathon t his father.

"Thank you, Chancellor." said Porter Senior, staring at the ground.

"Storm Hawks, we have the condor here for you. You're all free to go." said Jack, tossing Finn his crossbow and Junko his knuckle busters.

"So, let me get something straight, are we all friends?" asked Johnathon.

"Of course." said Jack.

"Cool." said Johnathon. Jack took out a cigarillo and lit it.

"Let's go. We've got a war to win." he said, taking a drag.

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Terra Atmosia  
**

Johnathon walked through the cobbled streets of the shops and stands. It was strange to be walking around in almost the exact same place where nearly a week before, the Storm Hawks had lost their crystal specialist. It was strange, how so much had happened in such a little amount of time. So very interesting as to how, within two days of arriving to Terra Nishu, he had been carted off to another foreign terra, held captive for a matter of hours and then broken out. After which Piper, Shana, and Jessica were briefly put into intensive care for the incidents. When things finally calmed down, Porter Senior decided that Johnathon and Edward would be better of going back home.

Johnathon looked at his hands up to his biceps, all of which had a significant increase in muscle mass. He found a bench nearby and decided to just sit for a while, not even focusing on the events that occurred around him. He needed some time to think about what his father really meant to him along with the duties that would soon be placed in his hands. He took out a Celtic rosary with green beads that were strung on a steel chain.

* * *

**Terra Harvest**

**Five Days Earlier**

Johnathon landed the hind on a helipad near his home town of Limerick. The people of Johnathon's home terra greeted them with pride and celebration as the Porter family walked through the many criss-crossing streets that led to their home, toting packed bags. As they drew closer to the house, Johnathon became more and more stressed of how his mother would see him. Sure his father accepted any act that Johnathon decided to commit. That was simply because the violent actions reminded Porter Senior of his youthful years. Johnathon's mother on the other hand was a very different matter. She was everything that Porter Senior was not. Extremely soft spoken, hard working, with one of the most fiery determinations that the atmos had ever seen.

She had disapproved from the very beginning to send Johnathon to military school, so that he would learn to be a disciplined soldier. She wanted him to grow up to assist her on their farm lands. The terra's economy depended heavily on agriculture and military defense. In basic views, Johnathon really only had two choices for a life long career. A sun hat, some overalls, and a gardening hoe, or camouflage fatigues, a flack vest, and a high powered rifle. Naturally, Porter Senior had his way with Johnathon's career path.

"How's she going to take this?" asked Johnathon, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"She's actually warmed up to the idea of military benefits. Lately things have been quite a bit tight with money because of the new twins and-"

"Wait, twins?" asked Edward.

"Yes, your mother and I had another set of twins, while our older convict sons have spent their time in prisons rethinking their lives. Or at least mulling over some very important occupational decisions." said Porter Senior, looking at Johnathon.

"Well, are they boys or girls?" asked Edward.

"Girls." said Porter Senior. "And like the two of you, we decided to have one sent to military school and the other taught by a nanny and helping your mother around the house." said Porter Senior. They continued their trek to the Porter farmlands, a large barn could be seen, along with a two story house with a nice front porch with lawn chairs resting near the front door of the house.

As they drew closer to the door, a tall woman with the robes of a nun and glasses.

"May I help you?" she asked, immediately recognizing Porter Senior. "Oh Mr. Porter. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you for second." Porter Senior raised a sympathetic hand.

"It's quite all right Sister Catherin." said Porter Senior. "Is my wife home?" he asked.

"She is indeed." said the nun, turning and walking back into the house. The three of them followed her into the farmhouse and dropped their things at the front door. Johnathon walked down a hallway where his dad and brother walked down and turned right. He walked into the kitchen where his brother could be seen in a rib cracking hug from his mother. She turned to him and stood up.

"Oh, thank Christ you returned home safely. I was so worried about the both of you." said Johnathon's mother.

"I missed you too mom. Where are the girls?" asked Johnathon.

"Where are the girls' rooms is the more important question Angeline?" said Porter Senior.

"They're where Johnathon's room used to be. Edward still has his couch on the first floor, however, I've put you in the basement with your friend." said Angeline.

"My friend?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, go down and talk to her. She's been so excited that you've finally come back." said Angeline. Johnathon still left the questioning look on his face as he turned around and walked to the stairs that led to the basement of the house. As he entered the space he found that the room was filled with computers, sever boxes, and printers of almost every kind. There was a path that led to the center of the basement and a semi circle of computer monitors. Johnathon cautiously started towards the center as he saw a feminine-like figure sitting in a chair viewing all of them carefully and clicking the keys on a keyboard.

"Reilly, I told you to stop coming down here." said the girl.

"Whose Reilly?" asked Johnathon. The girl whipped around in her swivel chair. She had the facial bone structure of a fox, and fur naturally growing fur all over her body. In the area just over her eyelids, except for above her nose, the fur was white, all the way down to her waist. Everywhere else was brown. As she stood up to her full height, which was a few inches taller than Johnathon, he saw that she also had a tail of a wolven kind of breed. Her ears had sprouted out of the side of her head and went dow to her lower jaw. She had a full head of hair that reached her lower jaw, that was died a pale red. She wore a pair of extremely tight skinny jeans along with a tight tank top that complemented every curve of her body. "Who are you?" said Johnathon.

She looked at him in utter bewilderment. "you don't remember me?" she asked.

"No." said Johnathon.

"Five years ago, you told me to keep this safe from the Muslim drill sergeant at Eastpoint." she said, taking out a Celtic rosary, with green cylindrical beads strung on a . Johnathon looked at the rosary and back at the girl.

"Jordan?" asked Johnathon.

"Johnathon!" she shouted wrapping her arms around him.

"What happened to you? Why do you look..."

"Deformed? Ugly? Like an abomination?" she finished for him, sitting back down in her swivel chair

"Not the words that I would have chosen." said Johnathon, taking off his coat and throwing it on a desk. He pulled up another swivel chair and taking a seat right next to her. She looked him up and down.

"You've definitely, grown since I last saw you." said Jordan, noticing his Zartacla prison number. "What happened to you?"

"I was framed for something I never did. Remember Lev, Zeke, and Anatole?" asked Johnathon.

"The squad leaders?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah. They got me thrown into Zartacla prison." said Johnathon. Porter Senior came down the stairs of the basement.

"Kids, dinner's ready." said Porter Senior.

* * *

**Terra Atmosia**

**Current Time  
**

Johnathon fiddled with the rosary and put it back in his pocket. He looked around at the crowds, at the people whom he would be saving for the rest of his life, but receive no credit for it what so ever.

* * *

**Terra Harvest**

**Four Days Earlier**

Johnathon sat in the passenger seat of a white pickup truck while his dad drove.

"I'm just telling you, I don't need them." said Johnathon.

"And I'm telling you that you do. Look, two days healing process. Maximum. These scientists have really improved their work in order to avoid cases like-"

"Jordan." said Johnathon, now looking out the window. Porter Senior sighed.

"Look, your put into a chemically induced coma. You don't feel a thing. I swear." said Porter Senior. Johnathon eyed his father suspiciously. Porter Senior raised his right hand. "To God and Christ our lord above." said Porter Senior.

"Well, you're already driving me there. There's no point in resisting is there." said Johnathon.

"Good. Now, like I said, the augmentation healing process takes two days at the most." said Porter Senior, taking a turn and pulling into a genetics clinic.

Two hours later, Johnathon was lying on a table with an I.V. in his arm and a sedative being injected into the plastic tubing. A doctor in blue scrubs looked at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Good job Johnathon. Now I need you to count back from one hundred for me okay." he said.

"One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-" said Johnathon, before blacking out.

* * *

**Terra Harvest**

**Two Days Earlier**

**Johnathon's POV**

"Director Drake! Master Porter, he regaining consciousness." said the same Doctor that put me under.

My vision was still black, I couldn't see. _Master Porter, Director Drake_. Who the hell was that. I could hear footsteps, rushed and coming towards me.

"Hey get her back from here. She could contaminate the subject." shouted a male nurse.

"She won't do much harm to him. If I recall correctly, it was a huge miscalculation that your people made, and that Miss Jordan's condition is not contagious." said a male voice that I couldn't recognize.

"Well, she still could screw everything up." said the doctor in a pompous kind of tone. I could hear the man be thrown against the wall and someone else breathing heavily.

"John, calm down." said the unfamiliar voice. Typical, the minute someone friendly to the family doesn't get what they want, Da's all up in arms. They could be heard coming closer. "Keep him restrained for now." said the voice said again. It had an accent that had a twinge of British, yet not aggravating all at the same time.

_A friendly Brit. Who'd have thought._

At this point I could now vision was still blurry though.

"Subject's height before augmentation process, Doctor Patterson." the British man asked.

"Five feet, seven inches." said Doctor Patterson.

"Subject's height after augmentation process?" asked the man.

"Six feet, four and one half inches, Director Drake." said Doctor Patterson. By now my vision was back to normal. I could see a man with a white and slightly wrinkled face, blond balding hair and blue eyes. He wore black glasses and a perfectly tailored black suit, blue shirt and black tie.

**( If you want to see how I envisioned the Director of the Hashshashin of Illumination, go to this link**

.com/watch?v=qYtNwmXKIvM&feature=related

**or this one**

.com/watch?v=xr_Pt1sr_Dw&feature=related) (Don't pay attention to what they're advertising, just view him as a business man/covert agency director.)

* * *

**Terra Harvest**

**One Day Earlier**

**Third Person POV  
**

Johnathon and Porter Senior gathered into the office of Director Drake on Terra Harvest. When they walked inside, a pair of Assassin's Robes that had coverings that went down to the heals, almost like Kyle's robes, but more extravagant. Next to that was a set of black armor, and tactical gear**.**

**(If you want to see the robes, go to this link:**

.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/5251069024/m/9271068388**)**

**If you want to see the armor, go to this link:**

.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/5271091065/m/9971031718**)

* * *

**

**Terra Atmosia**

**Current Time**

**Johnathon's POV**

I could still hear the Director's voice in my head.

* * *

**Flashback: This morning.**

"You will move without boundaries." he said. "You will do so without any recognition. Because you do not exist. When there are those who would blindly follow the truth, what do we say?"

"Nothing is true." said Johnathon.

"Where there are those who are limited by moralities and laws, what do we say?" he asked.

"Everything is permitted." said Johanthon.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." said Director Drake.

"I am an instrument of you my Director. I am your eyes, ears, and weapon of choice should the balance of our empire be upset. I will do everything in my power to act, to make things right. I will do everything to make right what others have made wrong, through any methods that you, or God sees fit. If I come across any who would betray this oath, I shall silence them without mercy. I swear to you, my father, and our lord in heaven that I will not slaughter an innocent, I will hide in plain sight, and I will never compromise the Brotherhood of the Hashshashin Of Illumination." said Johnathon, kneeling before the man.

"Good, take your armor, your robes and the earliest flight to Terra Atmosia. We are going to focus our efforts on the ending of this petty war between Atmosians and Cyclonians once and for all." said Director Drake. Johnathon stood up and took his things. He then walked out of the office, followed by his father.

As they walked out of the building, Porter Senior whispered to his son, "Good Job."

* * *

Johnathon kept a close eye on the crowd. He wore his new assassin's robes and felt the heat build up inside him. He looked to his right, and saw a girl running. She looked strange. Peculiar markings on her arms, peculiar eye color, peculiar everything. She was running away from something. A few seconds later he could see what it was, or rather, who they were. She was being chased by about twenty rookie stood up and started to walk towards her and motioned for her to run into the ally way. She saw his motions and went in, as Johnathon ran into the allyway as she met up with him, she bent down and caught her breath. The rookie skyknights could be heard approaching.

"Do you have a disguise?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes." said the girl. She pulled out a cloak with a hood and threw it on.

"Quick make small talk." said Johnathon. The two of them chitt-chatted with each other as the rookie skyknights came running in.

"Hey, you two." shouted one, Johnathon looked up.

"Have you seen some girl who had strange markings on her body and kind of a bitchy attitude?" he asked.

"Yeah, she cut through that building there to try and get back on the streets." said Johnathon.

"Thanks." They all rushed through an open building and out into the streets. When they were all gone, the peculiar girl spoke up.\

"Thanks for helping me out there." she said.

"No problem." said Johnathon, starting back the way they came.

"What's your name." she asked.

"Johnathon." he said. "Yours?"

"Kai." she said.

"Are you hungry Kai?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah, I could eat." said Kai, rubbing her stomach as it growled.

* * *

End of Chapter. FINALLY! I'm tired of typing this damn thing. Don't let that stop you from reviewing though. Thanks a bunch.


	25. Massacre

Okay Everyone, or in this case, just Livewire Lilah and Hawk-Masters, thanks for keeping up so far.

Chapter 25

Johnathon and Kai found a restaurant in the shaded part of the town square. As they were seated at a table underneath an umbrella, they could see a group of talons pull up to the sky knight council building. Johnathon eyed the group cautiously. The talons got of their skimmers and all walked into the building. A few shot moments later they could see Walker and Steven come out of an ally way and hook something up to all of the skimmers in the wheel well. They wore black denim jeans that were worn in the knees white t-shirts and black leather jackets along with aviator sunglasses. Walker had an over-the-shoulder backpack on as well.

Once everything was set, they walked over to Johnathon and Kai and took seats at their table. Kai eyeballed the two suspiciously, and looked at Johnathon. Johnathon looked from Kai to Walker and Steven.

"Oops, sorry, don't seem to have my manners today. Kai this is Walker and Steven, my two... colleagues." said Johnathon, motioning to the two of them. Steven reached across the table and shook her hand. Walker took that same hand and kissed Kai's wrist. "Is everything set?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah. You want to just do it now and get out of here?" said Steven.

"No, I'm under orders to get the attention of Cyclonis herself." said Johnathon.

"What's going on?" asked Kai, getting uneasy.

"Nothin dear." said Johnathon, his Irish accent rolling off. Kai didn't trust his innocent ruse. The group of talons came back out of the Atmosian council building. Walker reached inside his pocket an pulled out a detonator. Once everyone was settled, Walker hit the red button and blew up all four of the talons' switchblades, with the talons on them. Most of the people ran in terror. Kai nearly got up to run, but Johnathon grabbed her forearm and pulled her back down. "Sit." he said. Steven got up and zip tied Kai to her chair.

"What is this?" spat Kai at Johnathon, as he called the waiter over. He cautiously came over and tried to shield himself with the menus.

"Please don't kill me." said the waiter as Walker and Steven placed suppressed M9's on the table.

"We only kill those that kill, man." said waiter calmed down slightly but still remained on alert. Johnathon ordered beverages for all of them and diverted his attention back to Kai, who was fuming at this point. Walker took out a manila folder with Kai's name on the tab. Kai froze when she saw this.

"You're someone of extreme value to me miss Kai." said Johnathon. Kai rolled her eyes.

"And you're the third person in six months to have told me that." said Kai.

"Oh yes your little run in with the storm hawks, and your multiple love interests with Aerrow, and Finn. I know all about that." said Johnathon, as the waiter came back. Kai's eye grew large, and a sore felling set in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, if you know about my run in with _them_, then you obviously know how powerful I am." said Kai, trying to act slick.

"Yes, I do. But you aren't willing to use that power for fear that you'll kill someone. To me that's a little pathetic, considering that if you had the slightest backbone you would have tried to have saved your friend in the talon academy." said Johnathon, stabbing a mental nerve in Kai that definitely got Johnathon her attention. "I also know that you strongly dislike the talons of Cyclonia. We have something in common. So please, feel free to order anything you like, but try not to move because we need to have a conversation." said Johnathon, balancing a menu in front of Kai.

"Why? I'm sure the council is well aware that just because I was on a squadron, doesn't mean that I want to be on another one." said Kai.

"The Council?" asked Johnathon. Kai motion her head over to the council buildings that were now getting help from the local authorities. "Oh my god, no. No. I don't work for the council... or at least not anymore." said Johnathon.

"That explains the folder." said Kai, her grip tightening on the chair. "So how do you know all of this stuff about me?" asked Kai.

"The people I work for have been watching you, for the last couple of months. Leaving the Storm Hawks was obviously not the best move in your case. Especially after you tried to join another squadron. But you long to do the right thing don't you. To extract vengeance on those who have hurt you. And the ones you love." said Johnathon. The waiter came back over.

"What shall you have to eat sirs and mam?" he asked.

"We'll have four burgers to go please." said Steven.

"Wait, I thought you said I could order anything I wanted?" asked Kai.

"Things have changed. It's getting a little too crowded." said Johnathon, checking his watch. Kai felt a flame burn in her and looked down at the zip tie restraints starting to melt. She jerked he hands and broke the restraints. She wasted no time as blew Walker and Steven back a few feet and on the back of their chairs. She turned her attention to Johnathon who already had one of his blades to her neck. "I make it a thing to try and not harm women or families. Please, don't let me betray my conscience." said Johnathon, sheathing the blade and sitting back down. Walker stood back up and brushed himself off. Steven scrambled to his feet and picked up his pistol. The waiter came back with four lunch bags. Johnathon looked at Steven who looked at Walker, who looked at an empty space right next to him. He them sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said, handing the waiter some money. Kai slightly smirked at the scene but it soon disappeared as she was "escorted" by Johnathon and friends to a hotel. They walked into the main lobby and Johnathon walked up to the desk.

"Hello, we have a reservation for four." said Johnathon. The man behind the desk looked in his reservation book and looked back up at Johnathon. "Should be under Porter." The man drew a vertical line down the page that he was on and stopped at the name. He then turned around and got a key hanging off of the wall behind him.

"Your booked in the house sweet. Is that all right?" the man asked.

"Yes that would be fine." said Johnathon, taking the key and tossing it to Walker.

"Do you want us to go up there right now?" asked Walker.

"Yeah, we should have packages anyway. I'll be up in a few." Walker took Kai and was followed by Steven up to the top floor. Johnathon was then given a back pack and two armored cases. He immediately started to walk up the stairs up to the sweet. When the door was opened for him by Steven, Johnathon had to smirk at the scene of Walker trying to feed Kai, seeing as they had hand cuffed her to the chair. Johnathon gave Steven the back pack and one of the armored cases. He then took the other case and went into the bathroom. When he came back out, Walker and Kai jumped. Johnathon had changed from his robes to his armor, however leaving his head uncovered.. He took the hidden blade mechanisms out of both robe forearm piece, and put them in his armor's forearm pieces. He then took the sword and slung it over his shoulder and clipped the belt to his chest. Walker gave up on trying to feed Kai and went into the bathroom with his over-the-shoulder bag. He came back out wearing a navy blue suite and tie with a tan shirt, and a black dragon skin bullet proof vest. Steven went in and came out wearing a tan jacket and slacks and a white shirt.

"Miss Kai, we need your help. As you may have guessed, we're not a Sky Knight Squadron. We are a black operations group of... a place that I'm not at liberty to say. But that doesn't matter. What matters is the task at hand that I have been given." said Johnathon, taking out a few sheet of blueprints. He gently placed them on the table. "Now these are of the talon academy, are they not?" Kai was given a free hand and examined them. As she nodded in approval, Johnathon continued. "I need to know, are there any other entrances than those that I have already marked.

Kai took a moment to remember what doors went where in the academy. She then examined the blueprints one last time and turned back to Johnathon.

"Yes, you have every door covered." said Kai.

"Your sure?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes." said Kai. "Now, can I go?"

"Go? Oh no Miss Kai, I need you to come with me just to make sure that you're right." said Johnathon.

"Well, your out of luck, because they know my face there." said Kai, thinking she had gotten the upper hand on this...stranger.

"Oh, trust me, that won't matter." said Johnathon, as Walker and Steven opened up the other armored case.

* * *

**Forgot to mention this in the beginning. Go to youtube and find modern warfare 2 ost Espirit de corps. Play it when I tell you to. **

**Terra Cyclonia**

**1100 Hours**

Skulker had been called to Master Cyclonis's main throne room. He was an intelligence officer that served only Master Cyclonis herself, second only to the night crawlers. If the night crawlers weren't available at the time that the Master's bidding needed doing, then Cyclonis requested the help of the Cyclonian Intelligence Group (C.I.G.). Today was one of those technical situations where the night crawlers would prove inadequate for this special assignment. They needed someone who looked more, human. He was a younger talon but one of the better agents who had proven his value to Cyclonia countless times over again. Long story short, he was the best, and possibly the only option that Cyclonis had at her finger tips right now.

He found the Master's Throne Room and knocked twice.

"Come in." he heard the Dark Ace somewhat shout. As Skulker opened the door, he found that everyone of Cyclonia's allies had been called in. Even Commander Chicken Feather was standing in the rows of various staff and leaders and commanders. At the front Hawk Masters, and his body guard, Bain, could be seen having an intense conversation.

"That Guy gives me the creeps." whispered Skulker to the Dark Ace, pointing at Hawk. The Dark Ace nodded in agreement, as he moved towards Cyclonis.

"Master," said Ace, bowing and saluting Cyclonis, " Agent Skulker as requested." Cyclonis turned and looked Skulker up and down. He looked Cyclonis in the eye, something that few talons ever have the courage to do, and saw that same little girl that she always was. The innocent girl that he watched be turned by greed and lust for power. He enjoyed Cyclonis's company. Always had and always will. He would do anything for her, and she knew that. Loyalty was without question. Friendship between the two was always a nice topic for debate. A relationship, that was a closely knit secret known only to Skulker and Cyclonis herself. No one, not even the Dark Ace had a clue that the two of them were in a secret relationship. So naturally, he was Cyclonis's first choice for this very special assignment.

**(Play it. Warning, you may have to play it back a few times.)!**

"Master," he said bowing and saluting his leader. "you have requested my presence?"

"Yes, you are currently under an oath of secrecy. What is about to be told to you does not leave this room. Do you understand?" asked Cyclonis with the utmost sternness.

"Yes master." said Skulker. Cyclonis then turned around and pushed a few keys on her machine. An enormous wall came down and the lights in the room dimmed. A projector spurred to life, and flashed Johnathon's picture. "Ah, so it's Johnathon Porter Junior is the prize of the month."

"Porter Junior is no prize. He's a whore. He boasts that his persistent slaughter of our troops is just and divine. He's crazy, not flinching at torture, executions, or mass genocide. According to his permanent record from Eastpoint Military School, which he graduated with flying colors, he is a born killer, and he takes extreme pride in what he does. He has no fear, no conscience, no weaknesses that we know of. He's your new best friend." said The Dark Ace. "Now if you've been reading your intelligence reports, you know that quite a few terras that were once in our control, as well as Sky Knight control, have been seized and taken by a new force. We believe Johnathon is part of this new 'thing' that's coming out of no where."

"So where do I fit into all of this?" asked Skulker, trying to act macho in front of Cyclonis, who mentally giggled.

"That's the thing. We've calculated Johnathon's target to be the talon academy. We've given too much sensitive information already to put you next to him in this operation." said Ace.

"Wait what?" asked Skulker. "What operation?"

"My sources have informed me that Porter intends to either take the terra by force, or slaughter everyone inside." said Hawk, stepping closer to the slide show wall. "The Dark Ace and Cyclonis have given me the okay on putting you deep undercover to take out Johnathon and whoever is accompanying him. But not immediately. If you want this to go smooth, then you need to earn his trust. Show him that you hate Cyclonia just as much, if not more, as Johnathon does." said Hawk, giving Skulker a bag. "You are Alexi Borodin. A Russian rebel in Terra Amazonia. Porter is going to be accompanied by one Vladimir Makarov, man that is ten times as vicious as Johnathon, Kyle Wilson, a close friend of Johnathon's, Adelchi Schrodinger, one of Johnathon's newly found allies, a girl who we can only identify as...Jordan, and another girl named Kai Evrett, who is someone of extreme value to the Dark Ace, if I'm correct.." said Hawk. Skulker merely nodded.

"When is this attack going to take place?" asked Skulker, trying to keep his distance from Hawk.

"In a matter of days. We know Porter is in the final stages of preparation for this attack, but we don't know who he's working for or why he was hired for this job. Try to capture Porter and bring him in...alive." said Cyclonis. Skulker smiled and bowed to Cyclonis.

"Your every wish is my command master." said Skulker. In the crowd, Snipe elbowed Ravess and whispered, "Kiss ass." Ravess rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

**Okay, now go onto youtube and find Call of Duty Black Ops ost Resurrection. (Second Option).**

**Talon Academy**

**0840 Hours**

Johnathon had been asked to do a lot of horrific things in his mere fourteen years of life. He had been put through mind crushing training in an extremely hostile environment on his own home terra. He had been forced to bend over in prison, which eventually led to him killing anyone who got within a certain range of his personal space. He was often made to kill dozens of older children, children his age, and even younger children in his time at Zartacla. The unfortunate part about all of this, he had gotten used to the feeling. The feeling of utter helplessness as he choked the very life out of some poor sole who had no idea who sent Johnathon after him or her, or why it was happening in the first place. At first, Johnathon contemplated suicide, however, through his teachings as a Christian, and for his grieving mother, he decided that suicide was a coward's way of dealing with his problems. At a very quick start, Johnathon toyed with the idea of bringing the entire Cyclonian Empire to its knees. To pay for what they had done to him. But there are times for thought, and there are times for action. This was one of Johnathon's many times of action.

Everyone sat in a cramped elevator that went from the front lobby, to the main training areas, all of them wearing Hashshashin Issued armor with a Cyclonian Insignia painted on them. Makarov, Kyle, Adelchi, and the new-er guy, Alexi stood with Johnathon. When he was sure, Makarov pressed the emergency stop button, and moved the camera in the elevator to an angle where they couldn't see the elevator's occupants. Makarov didn't doubt that Jordan's E.M.P. had completely fried all electronic equipment in the academy, but he was always one to be sure. The suite cases that everyone had brought with them were dropped to the floor and opened. Everyone pulled out an assault rifle with plenty of ammunition, a and loaded their rifles. Makarov then turned Adelchi towards him, grabbed him by the throat, and threw him against the wall. Kyle's and Johnathon's hands immediately went to their safeties, when Makarov turned around and looked at them.

"God is with us." he said, moving Adelchi closer to the door. The elevator was put back into motion and they hit the desired floor within seconds. "Remember, no Russian, German, or Gaelic. Only English. Understand?" asked Makarov. Everyone nodded and exited the elevator. Skulker remembered what Ace had told him about Johnathon. _This is going to cost you a piece of yourself, Skulker. But, more importantly, this will cost nothing, compared to everything that you are going to save our empire from._ The five men gathered so that they could see the entire training room. The instructors and trainees closest to the elevators turned and stared at the group. Johnathon could see that the Children in this group were not that much older than himself. He raised his rifle, along with the others, flipped the safety off, and squeezed the trigger.

A barrage of lead burst from the five mysterious shooters, completely tearing down the group of trainees along with their various instructors. Now, they had the whole academy's attention. They reloaded the rifles and walked after the fleeing children and young adults. **(Okay, start it up).** As they walked, they passed by a small security station. Johnathon shifted his grip in his rifle so that he was only using one hand, and turned and fired at the talons who were coming out the door, killing them all. They came across a group of smaller cadets trying to surrender to them. Makarov and Kyle executed all of them and pursued the remaining groups. They all ran up a flight of stairs and found retreating talon cadets running for their lives. Everyone opened fire.

"Spread out." said Makarov. Everyone split up and pursued their share of talons. Skulker and Kyle took the portion of talons that were on the right side of the room. Johnathon and Schrodinger took the portion that was on the left side of the room. "Alexi." said Makarov. Skulker looked at him and and was directed to move ahead, through hand signals. He nodded and moved further with Kyle. Makarov did the same with Johnathon and Schrodinger. Makarov finally started to walk down the middle, shooting anything that he didn't recognize. The group continued this line of slaughter for a while. Finally, as the emergency power soon came to life. Emergency gate soon sprang into action and separated the rest of the cadets from the five shooters. Makarov could hear skimmers fly over the building. "Lets go." They jogged to an exit that led outside. The group saw a force of talons gathering to met them. Johnathon looked at hi watch.

"They're right on time. Check weapons and ammo." said Johnathon.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." said Skulker. Johnathon looked at Kyle.

"I actually think we do." said Kyle. They moved out side and through the nearest building. They eventually came the vehicle side of the academy and were challenged to continue by a welcome part of talon soldiers. "Come, my friends. For Mother Preditoria." said Makarov, shooting and killing the closest talon. Johnathon switched to a grenade launcher on his rifle and fired. The shell exploded, scattering the talons, and blowing up a practice skimmer. The group continued their advance at a hastened pace. They destroyed skimmer after skimmer, killed talon after talon. They didn't stop. The talons merely running away for their own lives at this point, began to get caught in various crossfires. After there was almost no talons left, Makarov sprinted to another building where the groups were being evacuated. They came into the building, finding a person carrier, (like the one that the sky scouts were in in the episode where stork had to volunteer), and two skimmers that Jordan and Kai were sitting Jordan and Kai were in talon uniforms.

"Oh good, you all made it." said Jordan, hopping off her skimmer and opening the person carrier. Johnathon, Schrodinger, and Kyle stepped up to get in. Jordan got back on her skimmer. "You guys sent a strong message with that attack Makarov.

"Jordan, my dear that was no message." said Makarov, tossing his rifle to Johnathon, who was standing in the doorway. he then stepped up and turned around to help up Skulker. Skulker took Makarov's helpful had and was half way up when Makarov took out a pistol and put it to Skulker's forehead. Skulker didn't have any time to react before Makarov pulled the trigger. Skulker felt the heat of the bullet tear through his brain tissue and exit out the back of his skull. He fell to the ground and lay there as blood started to flow out of both holes in his head. "This is a message." said Makarov, slamming the door to the carrier. The last thing Skulker heard was Makarov's voice crackle to life on the comms. "The Cyclonian thought he could deceive us. When the parents of the deceased find out that the attackers were Cyclonian, they will force their terras to secede from Cyclonia, and into the arms of the beloved Preditorian Empire."

After this everything wen black, and then a flash of light.

* * *

End of Chapter. I must admit that I wasn't really going to go into detail about Johnathon's past, but the ideas were so intriguing that I just had to put them in. Read and review.


	26. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 26

**Getting board with all of the repetitive intros. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own my OC's and occasionally the terras that they come from.**

Piper awoke to find Johnathon gone, again. Not that she expected that he would have shown up during the night. _Johnathon's not like that. He doesn't take me as a creeper. _

"Good morning, my love." said a voice from the shadows. Piper almost jumped out of her skin. She looked all around the room for the source of the voice. When her eyes got used to the darkness, she could see a dimly glowing eyepiece that belonged to a figure sitting in the chair at her desk. Piper froze as the figure got up and took off its helmet. When she saw that it was Johnathon, she relaxed and lied back down. After Johnathon had removed the rest of his armor he took his bag from the floor and neatly packed his armor into the bag. "What happened? Last time I saw you we were all on Terra Gunther. It's been weeks since I've seen you. To be quite honest, I was expecting the worst." said Piper. Johnathon didn't seem to hear her. "Hey." she said. Johnathon turned his head towards her. "You okay?" she asked, only getting a quick nod in response. "Then, quit fooling around with that stuff and come into bed." said Piper, lying on the backs of her elbows.

The next morning Johnathon walked out of Piper's room early in the morning. He walked into the kitchen to find Makarov and his father, who were sitting across from each other, waiting in the bridge area. Johnathon looked at his dad who looked back at him and pointed at a seat next to Makarov. Johnathon took his seat having a very keen idea of what the morning's discussion was going to be about.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Porter Senior. Johnathon didn't feel like talking, for fear that more of his horrible life in prison would come back to haunt him even more. He just gave his father a short shrug. Porter Senior in turn looked at Makarov.

"Johnathon, if you have something that you need to talk about feel free. That's the main reason why we're here. It's an evaluation of you after your first assignment." said Makarov. Johnathon felt a huge wave of guilt start to flutter off of him, only to be replaced by an even bigger amount of guilt.

"Okay, well, where shall I start. This job was a learning experience. I absolutely hated it. I was force to chop children as young as them, sometimes younger, into little tiny dog treats while I was serving my debt to Cyclonian society. If this is how the rest of my career is going, I'm out. I am not going to bring back my life in prison just so I can impress my family and friends." said Johnathon, back in an American accent.

"Good. Very good. Just so you know, this was something that we never do in the Hashshashin of Illumination. We focus on political assassinations and espionage, and all that jazz." said Porter Senior. "Trust me, you will never have to do anything like that ever again. On a brighter side, you've moved up the chain of command more rapidly than usual." said Porter Senior, handing Johnathon a new cell phone.

"Dad, I thought we agreed that gifts were always guns and or ammunition or grenades." said Johnathon, taking the little device.

"It's no such thing. This is a direct line between you and the Director of the Hashshashin of Illumination. You'll get calls for participation in various assignments that will be given out." said Porter Senior.

"Can I use this for regular calls?" asked Johnathon.

"Oh yes, absolutely." said Makarov.

"We've also brought you these." said Porter Senior, hand a pair of goggles to Johnathon that went onto his armor.

"I already have a pair." said Johnathon.

"These are what the average assassin working for us. They have regular setting, black and white night vision, sonar, thermal, electronic, magnetic fields, and inferred lasers." said Makarov.

"Sweet." said Johnathon taking the goggles and examining them. "Hey, am I supposed to go back home or-" Johnathon looked back up to find thin air where his dad and Makarov used to be. Johnathon looked around the room. "That is so cool." said Johnathon, still looking around the room.

* * *

**Cyclonia**

Master Cyclonis sat locked up in her throne room for the last few days, trying to concentrate on her next big scheme, all the while trying to piece together what was happening to all of the territory that was gained during the reign of her mother. It was all being lost or taken by an unknown force. An unseen x-factor that she had never even thought about, let alone seen coming. This new force had to be dealt with fast, or else Cyclonia's days will be numbered. The Dark Ace stepped into the throne room and paced up to Cyclonis.

"Um, Master. We have a situation. Cyclonian Intelligence Agent Skulker has been discovered." said Dark Ace. Cyclonis lost her grip on what she was holding as a few crystals clanged to the floor.

"Well, what are you standing here for. Get him out." ordered Cyclonis.

"It's too late for that, Master. I'm sorry. I know what an important asset he was to you, but right now we have much bigger problems." said Dark Ace.

"What are you saying Ace?" asked Cyclonis.

"Agent Skulker's body was found in one of the hanger bays. A single penetration wound was found that went from the front of his skull exiting out the back. He's dead, Master. He was discover by the Russian, Makarov, who then in turn killed him in cold blood." said Dark Ace.

"Get out. Now!" said Cyclonis.

"Master Cyclonis, please understand I-"

"I SAID GET OUT! NOW!" shouted Cyclonis. The Dark Ace bit his tongue and took his leave. When her throne door was shut and locked, Cyclonis broke into tears. The sounds of uncontrollable sobbing filled the room and didn't stop for a long time. When her time of grief was over, Cyclonis called the Dark Ace back in. Briefly before he came in, Cyclonis threw her hood over her head, so that Ace wouldn't see her red puffy eyes. "Dark Ace, I want this teenage terrorist found. I want Porter Junior found and brought to me. All of his friends as well. Capture them and bring them here. I want them to understand what the true definition of terror really means." she said in one of the coldest voices of all time.

* * *

**Back on the Condor with Johnathon and the rest of the Storm Hawks**

Johnathon took a seat next to Junko and Finn for the team meeting. Ever since Johnathon's mysterious arrival, Aerrow decided that Johnathon would be an important asset.

"Okay team, today's target is a Cyclonian crystal refinery. We have been ordered to go in and take some very important crystal specs for the council. Johnathon, we need you for the first part of this plan." said Aerrow.

"Alright, whattaya need?" asked Johnathon.

"Distractions. Big ones. And lots of 'em." said Aerrow.

"Jeeze, um, how big we talking here?" asked Johnathon.

"So big that when they're activated we could walk right in front of the talons and they won't even notice us." said Aerrow.

"Oh, that big. Oh that's fine. I can manage that for ya." said Johnathon.

"Great. Piper, we're going to need your expertise. Junko, once we're inside you're going to be taking out the refinery's main reactors with Finn and Johnathon, once he links back up with us." said Aerrow.

"Am I allowed to have help on this little bout?" asked Johnathon.

"Sure, call any assets that you need, or feel that would make your part go more smoothly." said Aerrow.

"Great." said Johnathon. The rest of the brainstorming for the plan went smoothly. Almost no objections for the rest of the plan. Once the meeting was over, Johnathon separated himself from everyone else to make calls for his friends. He walked out onto the balcony and took out his new phone.

"Did you get all of that Director Drake?" asked Johnathon over the phone. The old Brit on the other line spoke up.

"Yes I did my boy. I'm very impressed with these sky knights. They're not as dimwitted as those dammed sky nights under the command of Harrier. They're much more free thinking." said the Director on the other line.

"How should I proceed?" asked Johnathon.

"Proceed as they have planned. Allow them to steal that intelligence. Let them keep it long enough to replicate it. Then get it for our technicians." said the Director.

"You want me to steal it?" asked Johnathon.

"Oh no no, my boy. Absolutely not. Barter with them. As for your part in their plan, I'm writing you a blank check. What would you like?" asked Drake.

"Well, is it possible to have some air support?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes, just give me the coordinates, and find yourself a couple of gps locaters" said Drake.

"I can come up with some gps locaters." said Johnathon, taking out another small device. "As for the coordinates, you should be getting them now." said Johnathon. A few minutes later Director Drake confirmed that he had received the coordinates of the crystal refinary.

"Okay, my boy we have drones circling the place right now. You're going to need about three gps locaters to hit all of the defenses we can't destroy manually." said Drake.

"Thank you my Director." said Johnathon, as he hung up the phone. Johnathon pocketed the devices and walked back into the bridge to find a map. He then found the Condor's personal position and traced their course to the refinery. Luckily they passed right over Terra Harvest. "Hey Stork, how much fuel do we have?"

"Not enough to get us to the refinery. Yep, we're doomed." said Stork, turning to Johnathon with a psychotic twitch in his eye.

"Well, maybe not. We're passing right over this terra here." said Johnathon, getting up and showing Stork the map.

"Oh, well, then we're not doomed after all." said Stork. "Does the terra have any diseases I should know about?" Johnathon rolled his eyes.

"No Stork. I think it's fine." said Johnathon.

"Are you sure?" asked Stork, getting the twitch back in his eye again.

"I live there Stork. That's my home terra you're insulting." said Johnathon.

"Oh. Well, do they have anything I should know about." said Stork. Johnathon sighed.

"Other than an over abundance of alcohol in the Irish districts, no. Nothing you need to fear." said Johnathon, walking out of the room. Two hours later they arrived on a landing pad on Terra Harvest. Johnathon came off of the condor and looked in the crowd. Aerrow briefly followed. "I'm going on an errand to make my part go smoother. I'll be back in about a half hour." said Johnathon.

"Alright, we'll get some extra supplies while we're waiting." said Aerrow. Johnathon made the brief walk back to his house and ran into the basement to find Jordan and Kai chit-chatting. Jordan looked up and waved, Kai looked around to Johnathon with immediate disgust.

"What did I do?" said Johnathon. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something Johnathon, how does the blood of children taste as it going down your throat?" asked Kai. Johnathon froze, stunned that Kai went that far. Jordan's eyes grew narrow.

"I hate myself for just as much as you hate me for it okay. I'm sorry I can't stay and chat. Jordan, you got my message?" said Johnathon.

"Yep." said Jordan, getting up and taking a small sack from the table behind her.

"Am I coming?" asked Kai.

"What no. It's an actual combat mission, you'll get hurt." said Johnathon.

"Well, I'm just saying I need some extra money. And I still have some knowledge about the Condor. More specifically their radio frequency. And, god for bid, if I were to get a hold of them and tell them what you did that day, along with your mother and your family...well." said Kai with a smug look on her face.

"You know I'm working with the Storm Hawks on this one right?" asked Johnathon.

"Right. With, not for." said Kai. Johnathon looked at Jordan.

"Hey, I didn't teach her anything about leverage." said Jordan shrugging her shoulders.

"I doubt that." said Johnathon. He took in a long breath. "No, I'm not comfortable with this. You're afraid to kill people. You'll give them too much of a chance. You still don't understand that it's kill or be killed. That's the way wars have always been. That's how they're always going to be. Chances are my mom already knows because of my dad. So you pretty much have nothing." said Johnathon, leaving the house. Once Johnathon was gone Jordan scooted up to Kai.

"Look, I know that you want to commit yourself with us because you finally have another chance at life here. That's great. But you don't know how badly that could hurt Johnathon if you tell the Storm Hawks what he did. He's my best friend, too. I wouldn't want to see him hurt by someone who just earned his trust." said Jordan, placing her hand on the table as her nail grew out into claws. She made five scratch marks in the table, not taking her eyes off of Kai.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" asked Kai. Jordan's temper grew slightly and a little vein in her temple started to pulsate. "You're nothing Jordan. You talk a good game but you are nothing but a tech support person. All you do is hide behind your computers and hope and pray that people like Johnathon will be there to take the punch for you. When it comes down to it, you won't do anything, cause you don't have the guts." said Kai. Jordan just sat there, dumbfounded as to what Kai just said.

"You bitch. You never wanted to be with us in the first place didn't you." said Jordan.

"Oh no Jordan. I do want to be here, believe me I do. But I also see the way you look at him. I can feel your senses. Your heart skips a beat whenever Johnathon steps into the room." said Kai.

"What are you saying?" asked Jordan, getting more and more angry with every word that was exchanged.

"I'm saying that you don't deserve Johnathon. I highly doubt that someone as hansom and striking as Johnathon would ever want to be with an animal." said Kai. Jordan now had white knuckled fists, her claws back to being nails.

"Be careful to who you talk to Jordan. You never know who might be listening." said Kai, getting up and also leaving. Jordan looked at her fist and rushed upstairs.

"Mrs. Porter, where's the phone. I need it right now." said Jordan. Angeline tossed Jordan the phone. "You need to get the kids packed up and we need to move out of here!"

"What? Why!" asked Angeline.

"Because we're about to get hit by a Cyclonian Night Crawler Squad." said Jordan, pulling open a kitchen drawer and pulling out a small sub machine gun. The phone rang and Johnathon picked up.

"Hello. What's the matter, you wanted a good bye kiss?" asked Johnathon.

"Quit fooling around. You have maybe thirty seconds before this call becomes a party line. Kai's betrayed us. I'm getting your family out as we speak. I have to blow up the house though." said Jordan, loading the gun.

"What! Oh no. The Condor's gone." said Johnathon, briefly before an explosion filled the line on Johnathon's side.

"Johnathon? Johnathon!" asked Jordan. A few raspy coughs later, Johnathon's voice could be heard.

"Get them to the airport." said Johnathon before hanging up. Jordan hung up the phone and went into the front hall way getting a black skinny sweatshirt on and zipping it up.

"Angeline are you-" said Jordan, just as there was a knock on the door. Jordan looked through the peep hole and saw the it was Reilly being held by the Dark Ace.

"Oh GOD. WHERE'S REILLY!" shouted Angeline. Jordan twisted on a silencer and flipped off the safety. All of the sudden she felt her energy being taken. Like she had nothing left. Jordan then became aware that someone had a hand on her shoulder. After falling to the ground paralyzed, Jordan looked up and saw Kai standing over her unlocking the door for the Dark Ace and letting him in. The Dark Ace gave Reilly to Kai who kept an eye on her and then went upstairs. The last thing that Jordan remembered before Kai forced Jordan into unconsciousness was the screams of Angeline Porter.

* * *

Johnathon hung up the phone briefly after he and Jordan stopped talking. Brushing the dirt and grime off of himself, he took out a USP 45. and made his way to the nearest cover.

Johnathon immediately got on the phone with Director Drake and informed him of the situation.

"All right. We have eyes in the sky for you my boy. Get to that row of stores directly to your front and we'll go from there." said Drake. Johnathon moved from his spot and ran down the street leaping into the stores. "Good, now move east and passed that road block up ahead. Do not engage anyone, do you understand. Stay in the shadows." Johnathon hung up and moved quietly through the stores and passed the road block. When he got to the desired area, he felt the phone vibrate. Johnathon picked it up and answered it. "Get out of that building and run as fast as you can. I'm dropping heavy rain on that vicinity." Johnathon hung up and jumped out the second story window. He ran as far as he could, as fast as he could. He never knew that he still had this kind of cardio in him. When he felt that he couldn't run anymore he heard falcons fly over him. As they circled and landed, Johnathon dropped to his knees and took his phone back out to call Jordan.

Johnathon called and a male voice answered the phone.

"If you want to see you family again, you listen to every word I say. Understand?" asked the voice. Johnathon's blood ran cold, and he felt a sore feeling form in the pit of his falcon had landed and six soldiers got out to secure a perimeter.

"I swear, if you did anything to them-"

"They're fine Johnathon. You on the other hand-" trailed the voice. The next thing Johnathon felt was a hot piece of metal go through his shoulder.

"Shots fired! SHOTS FIRED!" shouted the soldiers. A sniper from the Preditorian group of soldiers fired and killed the one who shot Johnathon, all the while two soldiers pulled Johnathon onto the falcon. "Green light! Go go go!" shouted the soldier.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

Johnathon walked around the veteran's hospital on a hot rainy afternoon. He sat on the outside porch as his father and the Director came up.

"Johnathon my boy. What happened?" asked the Director.

"Where's Edward?" asked Johnathon.

"He's safe with Makarov. Where's your mother and your sisters?" asked Porter Senior.

"Gone, along with Jordan, Kyle, Shana, and pretty much everyone else I know except for Walker, Schrody, and the Storm Hawks. I'm sorry dad." said Johnathon. Porter Senior looked at Directer Drake.

"We're looking for them. Trust me." said Drake. "Johnathon, I know how you both must be feeling but you need to hear what I have to say." said the Director.

"Let me guess, you want me to stay here and take a vacation to get my head clear." said Johnathon.

"No. I am revoking all rules that have been put upon you. You want to find this man, I pledge my support to aid in anyway possible." said Director Drake.

"You want to aid me? Then I have a great way for you to start. Find Kai Evrett."

* * *

**Okay everybodies. I think that's a wrap for Cyclonian Public Enemies. The sequel shall be up soon. Need title ideas. **


End file.
